The Lore
by LeoTheQueen
Summary: High School drama mixed with Creatures from the Lore? Vampires, Valkyries, Werewolves, Rage demons, Sorceri, Furiae, Beserkers and Hybrids. What could possibly go Wrong? G!P. AU. OOC.
1. Lore

**Chapter 1**

 **The Lore**

 **A/N: First Fic So Tell me what you think. Greatly Inspired By Kresley Cole Immortals After Dark. Also G!P Don't like don't read. I Do not Own Anything.**

Brushing her platinum blonde and black strands out of her face with one hand as she looks up at the ceiling. The sun glaring through the blinds as she sits up and shields her eyes with one hand. Turning her hand over, she gazes at the long flowing black tattoos trailing along her left hand.

' _They cause nothing but trouble. Seven years and we still cannot seem to find a place to call home without being banished'_

With this thought Emma starts to chew on her bottom lip with her fangs in thought. At the age of 17 she would think she'd outgrow this feeling of dread. Starting over and starting a new life in a new school. Humans and immortals alike she figured they were all the same, always out for anything different.

Pushing the covers to the side, she swings her legs over the side of the bed. Just as she was about to step down the bedroom door swings open, startled she loses balance and face plants against the carpet.

"Uh..Why are you on the floor Em?" The intruder asks in an amused tone. Shuffling closer and bending down to look at the blonde demon.

Grunting in acknowledgement Emma rolls on her back and looks up at her foster sister Ruby, Red for short. "Oh, I don't know Red, maybe because you tried to destroy my bedroom door at 6am in the morning." Em said annoyed and quietly.

Red tilts her head amused, her mouth lifting in a small grin. "Get up, Get Ready you are the one driving today regardless. Unlike you I don't want to be late." With that said the lanky brunette heads out of the room.

Shifting her body Emma gets to her feet, rubbing the side of her face. Her long but feminine demon horns curving from her temple to her pointed ears on each side of her head. After heading to the bathroom and quickly showering the demon dresses in lose but fitting black jeans and a black plain T-Shirt with worn black chucks. Nodding to herself in approval she heads down the large spiral staircase towards the 10 car garage.

Emma and Ruby were recently adopted by a Rich family within the last month after being sent back to the orphanage for Immortals. They house all kinds from Vampires, Valkyries, Werewolves, Rage demons, Sorceri, Furiae, Beserkers and Hybrids. She and Ruby were the latter which was always least wanted. No one wanted a mixed species who was already thrown away by someone else.

Shaking her head to rid of her thoughts the goth turned her head to call for Ruby as she headed out the door. Making a beeline to her favorite car that her new foster Mom and Dad bought for her.

"Dorothy, You are the only one for me." She said as she dramatically draped herself along the 2017 black and lime green Camaro ZL1.

"Yea this is why I worry about you constantly." The other girl snorted after locking the garage door to the house and heading to the passenger seat, sliding into the car gracefully.

Dressed in a red corset with black frilly thing she assumed was a skirt. Red highlights gleaming in the sun that now shines in the light as she tosses the glossy strands over her shoulder. Ruby slid her red shades onto her face as her wolf shaped ears perk in delight, obviously ready to start fresh at a new school for immortals.

Rolling her eyes Emma straightens up and presses the push to start button after throwing her Hurley backpack in the trunk. Starting the engine and waiting for the garage door to lift, once done she speeds down the road and waves once to the guard at the booth as they exit the long drive way and head to the school.

Arriving at the school, Emma slowly parks the car and turns off the engine as if on auto pilot as she stares at the school.

"This is a fucking College Campus!" She exclaimed as she stepped out of the car along with Ruby.

Looking at the sign to double check, surely enough the school is named StoryBrooke Highschool. The large double U-shaped building surrounded with red brick and large clear glass windows, the courtyard full of deep Evergreen trees with a white cement walkway and teens of different species running around or playing with magic and having a good time. In the middle of the courtyard was a large flag pole with the immortals symbol swaying in the wind, a silk black flag with two red swords crossing in a circle. Slowly closing her car door Emma glances over at Ruby who in turn in doing the same. Both grinning they conclude in their head this might not be so bad after all.

Making their way to the front door they hear a voice yell "Heads Up." Quickly turning back to see what was coming, Emma felt a sharp pain as a football collided with the family jewels. Feeling all of the breath leave her body she gasps with pain, falling to her hands and knees as she tries her best not to cup in between her legs.

Emma closes her eyes and breathes heavily, trying to get her anger under control and repeatedly vowing in her head it was just a accident. Already feeling her horns flare straight back in aggression she refuses to look up at hearing the approaching footsteps.

"Whoa dude, sorry about the nut shot." The obvious leader of the group stated in an amused tone.

Another voice in the group spoke up as well. "Didn't know we would have hybrids join us this year." The second voice sneered and the group of what Emma assumed to be jocks chuckled and walked away with their ball.

"Hey wait a-" Ruby gets cut off by Emmas hand grasping her own she looks down, seeing her sister shake her head. Sighing softly she helps the black haired blonde to her feet.

"Don't worry, when the time is right my foot will be up their asses." Emma says breathlessly, still in slight pain as she leans down and grabs her book bag again, heading inside.

Both hands behind her head Ruby chuckles, tail wagging behind her. "We could have torn them limb from limb, they were only Beserkers."

"But where is the fun in that on the first day?" Mouth curving in a slight grin Emma enters the office and then raises a pierced eyebrow at the sight. _'Seriously, is this place a school or business?'_ She thought to herself.

The office had two desks with women who seem to be a ironed steamed button down shirts, currently on phones and typing away on a computer. Along the wall had shelves of golden trophies and pictures of achievements that the school won in glass mahogany cases. Chairs also aligned against the wall in the big squared room and there was only two other connecting rooms. One above stated Principle and the other stated the News Room.

Glancing at the lone clock she quickly requests their new schedule since they are only 3 days behind and their junior year just started. Emma for the first class Math so her and Ruby parted ways in the middle of the hall way. As she entered her new classroom deep forest green eyes glanced around. Seeing no one else inside the class room she decided out of the five rows of 12 seats she would take the one to the far right by the huge glass windows. Seemed to look like your standard classroom with the teachers' desk up front along with the podium, also posters along the wall about fractions and algebra along with other equations of advanced math. This class specifically was AP Calculus.

Staring out at the courtyard, one of her pointed ears perks up slightly at the sounds of classmates entering the room. Already hearing people start to gossip about the new student they see at the corner of the room as the bell rings.

Tuning out the teacher, Emma gazes outside the window at the vast forest beyond the school. Not being aware of her surroundings the goth did not hear the newly entered student. Her eyes glazing over as the new scent washes over her senses, closing her eyes she slowly turns her head to the right and follows her nose.

A throat clears. "Can I help you?" The strangers husky, but smooth voice makes her shudder.

Full blown blush staining her cheek Emma leans back too quickly, jumping and causing her leg to hit the table. Cringing slightly when she hears the other students laugh, she nibbles on her bottom lip with her fangs.

Still out of sorts she opens her eyes to gaze at her new classmate. Forest green eyes clouding over to black and then reverting back as Emma tries to control herself. _'Jesus Christ, I've never met a more beautiful immortal in my life.'_

Licking her lips she lets her eyes travel down to stop at full breast that swell against a deep purple sweater, pausing there and running a hand over her mouth when she feelings her fangs grown longer. Cursing to herself as her dick decides to make an appearance and press against her jeans. Feeling electricity tease her skin she quickly looks up into the death stare of the most beautiful brown eyes she ever seen. Unable to help herself her eyes once again travel downwards and stop at full lush lips covered in light lip gloss, a small scar along the upper one.

Nervously Emma mutters a quick "Sorry." before turning back in her seat and looking outside. Wondering what the fuck caused such a strong reaction. Taking deep breaths and willing her body to calm down before she stiffens and pauses. Feeling the piercing gaze still on her, Emma starts to twirl her pen nervously, not daring to look at the enchanting female.

 **A/N: This is a Glossary of the creatures in the story. Kinda too lazy to go into details about all of them because there are so many. But Please Review and tell me if I should continue. . Typos and Mistakes I'm too lazy to fix. Honestly Lol. Maybe if people enjoy what I have written ill definitely put in more work on correcting. Ciao :D**

 **IMMORTALS AFTER DARK GLOSSARY**

 **THE LORE**

"… **and those sentient creatures that are not human shall be united in one stratum, coexisting with, yet secret from, man's."**

 **THE VALKYRIE**

" **When a maiden warrior screams for courage as she dies in battle, Wóden and Freya heed her call. The two gods give up lightning to strike her, rescuing her to their hall, and preserving her courage forever in the form of the maiden's immortal Valkyrie daughter."**

 **Take sustenance from the electrical energy of the earth, sharing it in one collective power, and give it back with their emotions in the form of lightning.**

 **Possess preternatural strength and speed.**

 **Without training, they can be mesmerized by shining objects and jewels.**

 **THE LYKAE CLAN**

" **A proud, strapping warrior of the Keltoi People (or Hidden People, later known as Celts) was taken in his prime by a maddened wolf. The warrior rose from the dead, now an immortal, with the spirit of the beast latent within him. He displayed the wolf's traits: the need for touch, an intense loyalty to its kind, an animal craving for the delights of the flesh. Sometimes the beast rises …"**

 **Also called werewolves, war-wolds.**

 **Enemies of the Horde.**

 **THE VAMPIRES**

 **Two warring factions, the Vampire Horde and the Forbearer Army.**

 **Each vampire seeks his Bride, his eternal wife, and walks as the living dead until he finds her.**

 **A Bride will render his body fully alive, giving him breath and making his heart beat, a process known as blooding.**

 **Tracing is teleporting, the vampire's means of travel. A vampire can only trace to destinations he's previously been.**

 **The** _ **Fallen**_ **are vampires who have killed by drinking a victim to death. Distinguished by their red eyes.**

 **THE HORDE**

 **In the first chaos of the Lore, a brotherhood of vampires dominated, by relying on their cold nature, worship of logic, and absence of mercy. They sprang from the harsh steppes of Dacia and migrated to Russia, though some say a secret enclave, the Daci, live in Dacia still."**

 **Their ranks are comprised of the** _ **Fallen**_ **.**

 **Enemies of most factions in the Lore.**

 **THE FORBEARERS**

" … **his crown stolen, Kristoff, the rightful Horde king, stalked the battlefields of antiquity seeking the strongest, most valiant human warriors as they died, earning him the name of Gravewalker. He offered eternal life in exchange for eternal fealty to him and his growing army."**

 **An army of vampires consisting of turned humans, who do not drink blood directly from the flesh.**

 **Kristoff was raised as a human and then lived among them. He and his army know little of the Lore.**

 **Enemies of the Horde.**

 **THE DEMONARCHIES**

" **The demons are as varied as the bands of man …"**

 **A collection of demon dynasties.**

 **Most demon breeds can trace like vampires. Some breeds are bound to obey summons.**

 **Those that can emit poison from their fangs, horns, or claws are more vulnerable to others' poison.**

 **Many demon breeds must have intercourse with a potential mate to ascertain if she's truly his—a process known as attempting.**

 **THE HOUSE OF WITCHES**

"… **immortal possessors of magickal talents, practitioners of good and evil."**

 **Mystical mercenaries who sell their spells.**

 **Strictly forbidden to create personal wealth or grant immortality.**

 **Separated into five castes: warrior, healer, enchantress, conjurer, and seeress.**

 **The only witch known to possess the powers of all five castes is Mariketa the Awaited.**

 **THE SEPT OF SORCERI**

" **The Sept forever seek and covet others' powers, challenging and dueling to seize more—or more darkly, stealing another's sorcery…"**

 **A breed-line broken from the enchantment caste of the House of Witches.**

 **Born with one innate power, their root power. If they lose it, they become slaves to their own kind called Inferi. They can trade and steal secondary powers.**

 **One of the physically weaker species in the Lore, they used elaborate armors to protect their bodies. Eventually they held metals—and especially gold—sacred.**

 **The Sorceri were led by Morgana who ruled as their regent. Interestingly her Queen power was to control other Sorceri. So she was literally the Queen of Sorceri, in both meanings of the word.**

 **THE FURIAE**

" **If you do evil, beg for punishment—before they come… "**

 **Ruthless she-warriors bent on delivering justice to evil men when they escape it elsewhere.**

 **Led by Alecta the Unyielding One.**

 **THE BERSERKERS**

" **A berserker's lonely life is filled with naught but battle rage and bloodlust… "**

 **A cadre of human warriors, known for their merciless brutality, who swear allegiance to Wóden.**

 **Stronger and faster than mere mortals, they carry within them the spirit of the bear and can channel its ferocity into a berserkrage, temporarily becoming as powerful as an immortal.**

 **When a berserker wins his two hundredth battle in Wóden's name, the god will grant him ohalla—immortality with untold strength.**

 **THE ORDER**

" **The immortal takers. Once captured by the Order, immortals do not return. . . ."**

 **A multinational mortal operation created to study—and exterminate—nonhumans.**

 **Thought to be an urban legend.**

 **THE SIRENAE**

" **Near the sea's edge, beware the siren's song…"**

 **A female species of immortals, they can permanently mesmerize and enslave males who hear their singing.**

 **Derive power from the sea and can't be away from it for more than one cycle of the moon.**

 **THE FEY OF GRIMM DOMINION, OR THE DRAIKSULIA**

" **Noble overlords ruling a class of demons."**

 **Were Féodals, an ancient term for Feudals.**

 **Masters in the art of poisons.**

 **Many different subsets, including fire, ice, and forest fey.**

 **WENDIGO**

" **Corpse-eaters insatiable for flesh, ravenous for blood. They feed and feed, but can never be sated."**

 **Found in the boreal forests of cold and northern lands.**

 **Distinguishable by their long, knifelike claws, and bodies that are forever emaciated.**

 **Will dig up graves for flesh.**

 **THE WRAITHS**

"… **their origin unknown, their presence chilling."**

 **Spectral, howling beings. Undefeatable and, for the most part, uncontrollable.**

 **Also called the Ancient Scourge**

 **THE VESSEL**

" **To be chosen is to be doomed …"**

 **At the cusp of each Accession, a chosen female will beget a child who will become a warrior of either ultimate evil or of ultimate good—depending upon the father.**

 **Of the last seven Vessels, six have spawned evil.**

 **Some factions seek to assassinate the Vessel to prevent any birth. Others battle to possess her and control her offspring.**

 **REVENANTS**

" **The dead robbed of eternal rest, forced to serve a dark master . . ."**

 **A corpse raised from the grave and reanimated, most often by a sorcerer or necromancer, who controls it.**

 **Can't be slain until the one who commands it is killed.**

 **THE KOBOLDS**

" **When eyes are on them, winsome they seem. Eyes away, and you can't imagine what they become."**

 **Gnomelike creatures that dwell in mines. The name of the capricious and dangerous mined element cobalt is derived from this species.**

 **THE GHOULS**

" **Even immortals beware its bite …"**

 **Humans turned savage monsters, with glowing green skin, yellow eyes, and contagious bites and scratches.**

 **Their imperative is to increase their number by contagion.**

 **They're said to travel in troops.**

 **THE SCÂRBĂ**

" **Abominations, created rather than born, with unnatural powers—and hungers. . . ."**

 **Demons poisoned with vampire blood who retain the traits of both species.**

 **Previously thought to be truly mythical; considered abominations by most in the Lore.**

 **Strongest of any sentient immortal being.**

 **Colloquially known as vemons.**

 **THE TURNING**

" **Only through death can one become an 'other.'"**

 **Some beings can turn a human or even other Lore creatures into their kind through differing means, but the catalyst for change is always death, and success is not guaranteed.**

 **THE TALISMAN'S HIE**

" **A treacherous and grueling scavenger hunt for magickal talismans, amulets, and other mystical riches over the entire world."**

 **Held every two hundred fifty years.**

 **Hosted by Riora, the goddess of impossibility.**

 **Won the last five times by the Valkyrie Kaderin the Cold Hearted.**

 **THE ACCESSION**

" **And a time shall come to pass when all immortal beings in the Lore, from the Valkyrie, vampire, Lykae, and demon factions, to the witches, shifters, fey, and sirens … must fight and destroy each other."**

 **A kind of mystical checks-and-balances system for an ever-growing population of immortals.**

 **Occurs every five hundred years. Or right now …**


	2. Lust For A Vemon?

**Chapter 2**

 **Lust for a Vemon?**

 **A/N: Please Continue to Review.**

Inhaling the sweet smell of apples and chocolate Emma tries to rein in her emotions. Continuing to nibble on her bottom lip nervously before piercing it with her own fangs. _'Fuck..taking a deep breath was not a good idea.'_ The Goths right leg begins to jump anxiously as she waits for the bell to ring, willing her own erection in her jeans to calm down as she feels the steel bars along her shaft start to brush against her briefs insistently.

"For the remainders of the class get to know your partner for the year, which will be the person right next to you. Please speak quietly among yourselves."

' _Of course!.. No No really of course it's the fucking person right next to me. Could this be any more cliché?'_ Emma exclaims in her head all the while glaring at the window.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pants, she discreetly reaches for her silver Galaxy S8 and reading the text from Red.

 **Red:** Em..this girl in front of me is so fucking hot. But she won't even look at me when I talk to her. It's like a curse at every school.

Emma smirks to herself as she links a suicidal Simpson's video from YouTube showing when all the family gets killed by murderers [Your Next].

 **Emma:** Sad Story. Can Relate

 **Red:** How the fuck does a homicidal Family killing relatable?

 **Emma:** It's Sad. Can Relate.

Chuckling to herself she pockets her phone again, happy that something took her mind off the lust that clouded her mind, absentmindedly running a hand over a horn to make sure it's no longer flaring straight with desire.

A finger taps her shoulder, which makes Emma jump slightly then turn abruptly and look to her right. Brushing her black and blonde bangs from her eyes she purses her lips as if trying to hold in her breath.

"Yea?" The taller teen states, only to have an elegantly arched brown eyebrow lift in return.

Regina wets her bottom lip before replying. "I thought that maybe you would like to talk instead of stare at me."

Emma finds herself following that tongue before a hot blush travels up to her ears as she starts examines the brunette in detail in front of her. Looking into the brown honey-glazed eyes before traveling down to claw tipped hands just like her own, noting that she seen small fangs in the girls mouth as well.

Holding her hand out politely, the corner of the Goths mouth lifts in a small smile. "Sorry again, I'm Emma Swan and you?"

Reaching forward and taking the slim pale hand the pulling away quickly, feeling electricity trace up her arm.

"Regina Mills. Pleasure is all mine, tell me something.. Do you have a bad habit of staring at strangers or is this something newly developed?"Regina slowly watches Emma's reaction, holding in her grin as she achieves the desired effect as her new " _ **Partner**_ " starts to flush red even harder.

Taking this time to examine the speechless teen in front of her she can see the appeal of why the blonde demon is now the talk of the school. Piercing green eyes which were just a few minutes ago almost flooded black, her gaze flicks down and traces the black flamed tattoo. Biting her lip Regina wonders just how far the tattoo goes seeing as it disappears from her view, being blocked by the black T-shirt. Hearing a throat clear her gaze jerks back up only to see the blonde grinning at her, feeling a small creep along her cheeks the brunette narrows her eyes.

"Just what exactly are you Mrs. Swan?" Her eyes flicking to the horns once more then back to Emma's mouth, a bit disappointed to see that the long fangs are no longer there but seeing one small puncture wound.

After a moment of hesitation the gothic girl quietly replies. "A Scarba, I guess you could say I am a demon turned vampire." She replied, swallowing deeply.

Regina bites her lip as she thinks for a moment. The most hated species of our kind are Vampires, although they have this new "Clan" known as Forbearers everyone lumps them with the horde. In Regina's high society there was no such thing as a good vampire. She smiles when the blondes gaze once again strays to her lips, deciding to tease Emma just a bit she slowly moves her tongue along her bottom lip. The brunettes claw tips start to curl as she sees the goth follow each movement.

"I'm a Valkyrie Emma, You do know what that means right?" She mused evenly, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs.

"I get an unlimited amount of electricity?" Emma says jokingly, still not taking gaze away from Regina's lips.

Rolling her eyes, she leans forward and snaps a finger in front of Emma's face twice to get her undivided attention. "My face is up here, also to answer your question No, it means our species don't mix at all."

"We could always change that right here and now." Emma said, looking up at the brunette and shocking herself for being so bold to a Valkyrie which was basically noble status to her peasant one.

Raising a curious eyebrow to the challenge, Regina looks into those mesmerizing forest green eyes once more, becoming completely captivated again _. 'What is it about those eyes that have me so drawn..I-I shouldn't feel this way about a vemon.'_

Before either could move the bell rang and they were out of their seats. Turning towards each other and both of them moving left and then moving to the right, blocking each other's way. Chuckling Emma firmly places her hands on Regina's waist as if to guide her in the opposite direction but pauses, stiffening because once more that delicious scent of apples and chocolate clouds her head once again. _'Damn that scent..Damn it'_

Horns flaring straight back with lust again she tugs the brunette close, borderline delirious as she reaches up to brush a strand of silky brown hair from Regina's face. Lost as well the brunette clutches at Emma's forearms, feeling the muscles move and tense at her grip.

Tilting her head to the right Regina gives the goth more access to her throat, subconsciously submitting herself as her claws curl and bite into the blondes pale skin with desire. Electricity charging the air, Emma doesn't even seem to notice as she bends down and traces the brunettes pointed ear with her nose, exhaling deeply as her hot breath moves along Regina's neck, causing her to shudder and her body melt into the blonde.

Sighing happily the Valkyrie starts to purr softly in her throat, eyes glazing over with silver before closing them. Hearing thunder rock the building shakes Regina from her daze; slowly trying to recover quickly she moves away from the blonde, breaking away from the strong grip and grabs her bag, rushing out the door just in time to run face first into a muscular chest..Graham, her boyfriend the Beserker. _**'Fuck.'**_

 **A/N: So Thought I post a small thing. I will keep this as a G!P. Typos and mistakes are all mine but I will start making the chapters longer but it will take about 2-3 days e.e. Anyways let me know what you want or think. Opinions are welcome.**


	3. Boyfriend?

**Chapter 3**.

 **Boyfriend?**

 **A/N: As Promised Longer Chapters and more thought out and edited lol. Just takes time and I must admit I was being quite lazy. Seriously why is Regina Mills so fucking Beautiful? Probably still have typos but yea. Enjoy!**

Emma leaning against the chair she was pushed upon looks up with a scowl, smelling another male presence in the room. Her horns straighten and tinted to a dusky tan color with lust and rage, also unaware of her sizeable bulge that now strains against her jeans, glaring at the intruder who dares interrupt. _'Well what the fuck did he interrupt? What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Feeling her fangs ache and press against her lips despite Emma's vain attempts to calm her heated body, her skin changing from reddish tinted color to pale skin.

Looking up when she hears Regina chuckle nervously. "Graham lets go to the next class, walk me there?" The brunette says anxiously, her own claws still curled from the pleasure.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend, seems like you guys are getting along nicely." The 6'1 foot berserker stated as his body began to pulse, signaling the spirit of the bear on the verge of rage.

Putting a hand on his chest, Regina leans into the male trying to smooth things over before all hell broke loose. "Graham please.." She pleaded as her headed turned back to the attractive blonde goth.

A low growl sounded in the room when Regina's hand touched his chest, making everyone freeze. Hell even Emma was shocked at the possessive noise she just produced. Closing her eyes she wills her steaming body to calm down once again. _'Please don't Rage on the first day.'_ She repeated and pleaded with her body.

Regina almost collapses with relief as Graham finally gives in and backs away from the door, the brunette follows him leaving Emma in the empty room seeing as everyone else already departed.

The rage demon clenched and unclenched her fingers as to ward of the urge to chase after the Valkyrie. Vaguely remembering something her parents told her about Demons and mating. Surely she hasn't met her own already; it couldn't be possible because her heart hasn't even stopped beating yet. This usually happens to a Hybrid Vemon when they are of age until finding their soul mate.

Sighing dejectedly she reaches down and grasps her book bag off the ground, wincing as she just now notices how deep her claws sunk into the chair. Deep and long claw carvings in the wood of the school chair. _'Definitely not a good sign.'_ Nibbling on her bottom lip with her fangs once more out of habit she shoulders her bag and leaves the room.

Finally after some peace & quiet after four more annoying classes, unfortunately without running into that delectable female, it was time for lunch. Emma being a Hybrid can enjoy fresh foods along with a blood diet. Leaning back on one of the chosen trees she relaxes in the shade on a breezy day. Storybrooke isn't actually a small town but a decently sized city. Filled with different malls and shops to choose from close to school where the goth could enjoy the new cuisine. _'Maybe having a new rich adopted family has it perks.'_

"Ah found your ass, this school is too damn big." Emma looks up as Red approaches her with a lunch tray.

The demon scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Isn't that what you have a nose for idiot?" She replied.

"Well there are a lot of people around and it hurts because some people reek." the brunette grumbles, squinting her golden eyes at the blonde before sitting down beside her against the shady tree, tail wagging slowly behind her.

"Awe did the cute wittle doggy have a tough time finding her way." Emma mockingly states as she reaches up and tugs on Reds wolf ears playfully, having her hands smacked away in the next moment.

"Fuck Off Swan!" The wolf barks with mock annoyance at her sisters teasing. "You forget I can still smell the apples and chocolate scent on you already, someone already catching your eye Swan?"

At the thought Emma's mind begins to cloud over as she remembers the lush body that fits against her just right, nails digging into her palms as her horns begins to straighten and change to a dusky brown. Only coming to again as her book bag is unceremoniously dropped in her lap, grunting in slight pain, Emma turns to glare at her sister.

"What? Seriously I lost you for a moment, I never seen you have that strong of a reaction to someone. Your 'personality' was starting to show." To emphasize what she means the brunette glances down towards the Goths lap briefly before looking back up and chuckling.

Em waved her hand in a nonchalant manner, her body beginning to calm down once more.

"It was nothing, I was just surprised this morning by someone and yea she was kinda beautiful." She replied, downplaying the scene that occurred until she got more information from her foster parents.

Not believing her sister for one second Ruby continued to lean back against the tree, lunch tray forgotten by her side. "Watever you say loser."

"Says the girl who couldn't even get someone to at least acknowledge her." Emma replied smoothly.

Fur stiffening on her tail, Ruby sits up quickly then straddles her sister; book bag still in-between gripping the straps of Emma's black T-shirt and begins to shake her. "TAKE IT BACK". The brunette growled, her tail started to wag ecstatically behind her.

Regina squeezes her water bottle tightly as the cap pops off the top. Watching the scene in the courtyard as she feels her anger grow, most importantly towards the wolf on top of her demon. _'Who the fuck is that?!'_ she wonders before stiffening as she feels Grahams arm around her waist. _'Why does it feel like I want to slide away and cringe?'_ Regina curiously looks to the side and observes him conversing with the jocks _. 'Typical Males.'_

' _When did I ever become so annoyed with his presence?'_ She wonders as her hands slowly remove the meaty arm from around her waist, feeling the berserker glance at her but shrug, oblivious of her inner turmoil about the new demon.

Worrying her bottom lip with her small fangs the brunette stands and turns on her heel, with the grace of a queen she parts the sea of students with just one wave of her hand, dark mahogany locks falling down her mid back as she walks away from the café.

Rolling her eyes Emma smacks her sisters hands away as a grin tugs at her lips. "Fine I take it back, but you are so buying dinner today as you mope and tell me about this girl." The demon replied dizzily, pushing her sister back to the side of her and catching her breath.

"Yea as soon as you tell me about that girl across the courtyard that was staring daggers in my back." Ruby replies cheekily as she starts to stuff her face with the ham and Hawaiian bread she received for lunch.

The goth sharply looks up, catching the confused face of the jock berserker from earlier who seems to be staring off into the crowd of parted students. Following his gaze the demon manages to catch the back of the brunettes head from earlier, fists clenching as she remembers how feather light and silky Regina's hair seemed to be as it slipped in between her fingers.

"Sis I hate to say this but you got it **BAD**. I've never seen you so taken with a girl before." The wolf states bluntly as she continues to stuff her face with food.

Un-amused the rage demon smashes her fist into Ruby's stomach hard. "Sorry, I thought you needed the Heimlich maneuver, the fist was a better option." Emma supplied unapologetically as she quickly got up, glancing down and smirking to herself as she sees Ruby curl up.

"Not..Cool..no more" Grunting in pain, Ruby tries to swallow the rest of her food. "NO MORE MR. SNUGGLES FOR YOU!"

Shrugging her shoulders the blonde sets off to the building after grabbing her bag quickly before the wolf could recover, following her nose to track the scent of Apples and Chocolate.

Regina wheels the trolley full of books around the huge library; starting in the back she begins to place the books in alphabetical order. Since she has a free period after lunch she spends most of her free time away from expectations and drama of high school to relax, or so she thought. Frustrated that her mind continued to travel back to a certain blonde goth who seemed to be clouding her judgment. _'She is a Vemon damnit, Untouchable. Jesus my mother would kill me if she knew what I done with that creature earlier. Magnificent horns and the toned muscular arms along with the sharp fangs, that made mouth water and grow wet earlier.'_ Just the thought of them had the brunette's claws curling in pleasure.

Shaking her head she continued to stack books until a shadow loomed over her, standing far too close for comfort. Regina's body started to stiffen, fully expecting jock to hit on her she was pleasantly surprised by slender fingers trailing along her own. Inhaling the familiar scent of her demon, sandalwood and forest she closes her eyes.

"We should stop meeting like this." An amused voice says smoothly behind her.

On the tip of her tongue to reply, Regina was cut short by one claw tipped finger tailing along her stomach. Somehow the rage demon was able to reach a hand up under her deep purple sweater without her noticing. Attempting to move was futile, Emma was too strong for her and she was helpless under this Vemon's charm.

Regina's breath catches in her throat when she feels a rough palm cup her breast, a sharp moan escaping her lips as Emma's claw tipped finger traces her hardening nipple through her black lace bra. Arching her back slightly she feels the Goths hips push aggressively against her ass, whimpering for what it to come as she feels a hard bulge press against her skirt.

 **A/N: Don't get too happy. I'm big when it comes to teasing c: . Also why the fuck am I awake? Quick Chapter for you guys. Sorry if its not long but yea. I'm sleepy. Typos are my own because I'm lazy as fuck and I tried to correct as much as I seen.**


	4. 1 Step forward 4 Steps Back

**Chapter 4.**

 **1 Step forward. 4 Steps Back.**

 **A/N: Honestly I'm still pretty new at writing so I am shocked to even have reviews lol. I am glad you guys are enjoying a piece of my imagination I am trying to write down. Please continue to tell me what you think.**

 **ONWARD!**

Regina feels her nails start to curl, balling her hands up into a fist as one of Emma's hands grips both of her wrists, holding them above her head. Electricity charging the air as both teens continue to rock their hips against each other, breathing heavily and chests rising and falling quickly with each breath.

The rage demon begins to feel the caress of static electricity along her arms, releasing the brunette's hands Emma steps back then turns the shorter female around so they face each other. Finding herself already drowning in those mercury silver and magenta swirling orbs only one thought crossed the Goths mind. _'Beautiful.'_ Both girls oblivious to the rolling thunder and lightning that seem to just have appeared out of thin air.

Reaching up she cups Regina's cheek, moving her gaze down to full lips Emma watches as a pink tongue flicks out moistens the bottom one, begging to be kissed. Closing this distance between them the blonde captures Regina's lips in a gentle but firm kiss, one of her hands moving to bury itself into the dark silky strands. Lighten striking close, what appears to be right outside of school seems to make Regina shudder.

Hands now lose from the strong grip the brunette starts to unbuckle Emmas pants eagerly, repeatedly lapping at the long tongue that evaded her mouth. Moaning into Emmas mouth the valkyrie tugs the jeans down hard until the dropped to the blondes knees. The goth removes her hand from Reginas hair and takes the hint, lifting her up against the book shelf.

Wrapping her legs around Emma waist the valkyrie grips the back of the black t-shirt, turning her head to the side. Not even phased for a moment Emma trails her lips along the soft skin of Regina's neck. She feels saliva gather in her mouth as her fangs graze the moist but delicate skin along the quickly beating pulse. Digging her claws into the brunette's thighs Emma begins to suck on tan skin roughly, careful of her fangs as she continues to move them along Regina's neck.

Lightening begins to flash outside, highlighting the library as the sky grows even cloudier. The valkyrie grips Emma's hair and pulls her back up to her lips, frantically kissing the blonde. Regina rocks her hips against the rigid shaft pressing against her panties, the skirt she wore sliding higher as the Goths hands move to grip her ass. Regina moves her tongue along one of the sharp fangs, whimpering into Emmas mouth as the kiss becomes deeper. Blood and the taste of iron enters the kiss, making the blonde stiffen before relaxing into the kiss, sucking on Regina's tongue hungrily as she begins to rock into her. Feeling her panties soak with need one of the brunette's hands move to grip one of those tempting horns, trailing her claws against the smooth texture.

Emma whole body shudders as her hips buck, one of her hands release that delectable ass to grip the shelf behind Regina, only to have it give way under her strength. Realizing this Regina breaks the kiss uses the shelf behind her to push off of it; making Emma stumble back, tripping over books and having them tumble to the ground, rolling over so that the blonde was on top. Pages flews and books strewn everywhere as the blonde puts her hands on either side of Regina's head, giving into the primal urge to thrust against her harder, by the way the valkyries eyes fluttered and panting heavily as her head thrashed Emma assumed that was she _needed_. The demon needed to dominate Regina, claim what was rightfully their own. Practically dry fucking the brunette turns her head to sink her tiny fangs into Emma's arm, trying to hold in her cries of pleasure as thunder and lightning booms outside.

"Mine." Emma growls low in her throat as moves her hips faster, head thrown back in pleasure as she feels her sack tighten. Regina writhes and shudders under her, a muffled scream sounds against Emma's skin as Regina starts to cum. Above her Emma grinds down roughly against Regina's clit with her hard dick, knowing that the brunette could feel the metal piercings along her shaft as she starts to cum inside her briefs.

The brunette releases Emma's arm from her bite, looking up at the blonde as the corner of her mouth lifts in a small but satisfied smile. Tugging Emma back down to her, she turns her face slightly and seeming to nuzzle the side of her neck. A small hum sounds within her throat, almost as if she's purring as she continues to rub her face against Emmas.

Just as she was about to speak the overhead speaker sounds with a stern voice. "Please do not panic. Stay in your classrooms until the power is back online, Teachers please control all students and withhold them from leaving."

Emma and Regina both freeze, they both completely forgot the fact they were in _school._ Most importantly a school with supernatural beings that could smell the scent of arousal a mile away.

Regina pushes Emma roughly to the side as she quickly stands to her feet. Fixing her sweater and smoothing down her skirt and avoiding the blondes gaze. _'What the fuck am I going to do, damn that fucking lightening.'_ All too aware now that it was tied to all Valkries emotions of anger or ecstasy, which is why people in her coven never masturbated.

' _Now to address the main problem at hand..'_ Fixing her face, Regina looks at Emma with an emotionless expression, eyes flicking down briefly to the bulge still visible in the blondes briefs. _'No Focus!'_ Jesus Christ it was like she had no control when it came to the Demon. They almost had sex in the library for fucks sake.

"This never happened Vemon." She said with a hard voice, steeling herself against the hurt look that came across Emma's face.

With one pierced eyebrow raised Emma looks up at the valkyrie. "Say that to the lightening outside and the power in the school." The blonde mused quietly.

Lightening continues to crash right outside the school, illuminating them both as they stare at each other. They continued to study each other with hungry gazes, neither moving until Emma's phone starts to vibrate in her pocket.

"You should get that." Regina replies before turning on her heel and walking away at a brisk. Mind occupied with getting to the showers in the locker room before her last class of the day. Not on the rage demon she just left behind in the library. No, never again would she be so reckless. If only her mind could agree with her heart.

-00-

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck" Emma whispers under her breath as she stands up clumsily and tries to pull up her pants over the erection that hasn't gone away. The rage demon stares after the valkyrie in disbelief. _'How could she just brush off what just happened?'_ The blonde thought with a confused and hurt expression upon her face. She tries hard to fight off the **Need** she feels building inside her. The urge that demanded they chase their mate down and take her roughly against any surface as soon as possible.

Getting nowhere Emma decides to trace home until the end of the day until she had to pick up Ruby. Being young and only able to trace herself is the only reason she drove to school today. Knowing that she would be alone because both of her parents are at work Emma starts to pace back and forth. Finally making a decision she unbuckles her jeans once more, shoving them down to her knees along with her briefs she grasps her dick firmly in her hand.

Licking her lips anxiously she still tastes the remaining drops of blood from Regina. Emma's eyes still Onyx with lust as her thumb traces the head of her throbbing dick, the thick metal ring moving with her touch. Surprised by when she pulls back precum coats her thumb, never being this close to releasing her demon seal she concludes something deeper was happening between her and Regina.

Not being able to fight it any longer she uses the juices left over from the brunette to stroke her dick, the four small steel bars that pierce the length of her throbbing dick giving her pleasure. Letting her head fall back she beings to thrust into her hand, thinking about the brunette mouth, how wet and tight she would probably be if the demon were to have taken her in the library. Emmas dick pulses inside her hand and the veins pop out along the sides as she strains for release, her thumb rubbing over the tip constantly , circling the small hole as precum continues to spill out in small amounts not fully releasing her from the seal. Moving her hand desperately faster the blondes hips start to rise from the bed as she arches her back, her free hands reaching up under her t-shirt to pinch her pierced nipple, tugging and pulling on the metal ring. "Ugnn..REGINA!" Emma roars loudly, feeling the whole house shake with the power of her release, jerking her hips she rides out her orgasm, continuing to pump her hand along the length and riding out her orgasm. As she breathes heavily, sweat pour off her body she looks down and notices not one drop of semen lays on her stomach, or anywhere for that matter.

 **A/N: That was Hard to write. *wink wink nudge nudge* Sure I will write smutt but I like a good story around it. So I will get down to the story and dialog in the next chapter. Probably will take me some time, but yea. Like if you Like. Jk Review and stuffs.**


	5. Four Weeks

**Chapter 5.**

 **Four Weeks. No stress**

 **A/N: Got my Caramel Frappe. Got My New Headset & Dubstep. Lets. Do. Dis.**

 **ONWARD!**

 **Schedules:**

 **Emma**

1st Period: Calculus AP

2nd Period: P.E / Gym

3rd Period: Economics

4th Period: Biology AP

Lunch –

5th Period: Free Study Hall

6th Period: Literature AP

 **Regina**

1st Period: Calculus AP

2nd Period: Economics AP

3rd Period: Biology

4th Period: P.E/ Gym

Lunch –

5th Period: Free Study Hall

6th Period: Literature AP

After showering in the girl's locker room, Regina had no choice but to dawn on her gym uniform which consists of a plain white shirt with gym shorts. Searching in her personal locker she applies an overdose of body spray on her, waving her hand in the air and coughing slightly. _'Think I overdid it a bit.'_ Sighing in relief as the power seemed to have turned back on.

Humming under her breath she holds the clothes she was previously wearing in her hand, nibbling on her bottom lip a she tries to figure out where to put them. Cursing under her breath the brunette pouts as she burns the clothes, watching them slowly become engulfed with purple flames before turning to ash. Rubbing her hands together the valkyrie grabs her bag and makes her way to the next period.

Walking to her last period with her AngelBeats messenger bag on her shoulder, Regina becomes lost in her thoughts about a certain blonde, worrying her bottom lip with her small fangs once more as she contemplates whether or not she was being too harsh. Just in time for the bell she takes a seat in the back row of the class, crossing her legs and thrumming her nails on the desk quietly.

Reginas thoughts were interrupted as someone turns her face toward their own and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey babe seems like we have the same class again." A deep baritone voice rumbles.

Graham sits down to the right of her and grins widely, using that boyishly charming smile she use to find adorable.

Pursing her lips in annoyance the brunette puts her hand to her mouth and discreetly wipes her lips, bile rolling around in her stomach. _'Everything just feels_ _**OFF**_ _. Hes my boyfriend for fucks sake. Everything was fine! Fine, until that perfect blonde with her beautiful forest green eyes and her big d-'_

"Earth to babe?" The said male waves his broad hand in her face before chuckling. "You okay love? You seem a bit off."

"Mmm ?" She replied distractedly, arching one eyebrow and turning to look at him again. "Will there be any parties coming up to start off the New Year?" the valkyrie replied changing the subject.

Face lighting up at the he begins to go over plans about the upcoming parties, oblivious to the subject change. Regina hums here and there, nodding her head at the appropriate times as her thoughts slips back to thinking about a certain blonde. Mrs. Pierce, their succubus Lit teacher began go call roll and Regina's attention was brought to the front of the class. After responding when her name was called the brunette frowns and looks around the entire class, noticing that every boy seemed to be captivated by their voluptuous and curvy redhead teacher.

' _Succubus.'_ she scoffs silently in her head. _'The principle must be insane if he thinks this is a good idea.'_ The most significant sign about a succubus is her eyes, they blaze with a lime green glow if she begins to unknowingly strew. Strewing is a skill a succubus uses to lure in her prey, but the only drawback would be that said prey has to be willing or in love. Although her teacher must either be mated or very ancient with age to be able to control herself Regina still doesn't think it will bode well for the class.

"Emma Swan?" A soft but firm voice sounds in front of the class room. At this the brunette's heart begins to beat rapidly. Drumming her nails on the desk she feels Grahams gaze on her as she tries to calm down, not knowing why only the name of that demon seems to trigger her body.

"You think maybe that Vemon decided to just off herself?" Two of his jock friends, judging from their appearances they were either Berserkers or Lykae, began snickering under their breath.

"Well if she did it would be less work for the Valkyrie coven. Good Riddance." Regina's eyes narrow at the reply but she remains quiet and tries to tune them out.

Regina's coven was known for offing any vampire that would dare to exist. The horde, Also known as red eyed vampires, were famous for causing hardship and sucking any immortal dry, gaining powers from their prey and memories which in turn drives them insane and become unstable. Although there was rumored that "good" vampires known as the Forbearers who never drank directly from the source. No one could locate them because they used magic to shield their location.

"Anyone know what was the deal with that lightening earlier. Babe did something happen?" Graham asked curiously.

"Probably Kathryn becoming angry with someone at, that sort of thing." She replied, waving a hand dismissively as she thanks Wóden that her heart stayed calm.

Nodding slowly her boyfriend shrugs his shoulders, remembering Kathryn's temper since she was famous for having a explosive one. "Makes sense" the young berserker mused before turning back to the teaching in front.

Shaking her head away from her thoughts she was unaware that golden eyes seemed to follow her movements.

-..0-

Regina meets up with Kathyrn in the court yard out in the front of the school after class. A beautiful glowing skin Valkyrie who moved into the Coven when she was young along with her older sister Regin, they were known for their glowing skin, rumored to be the last of their kind as well, the 'Raidiant Ones' who were said to be exterminated by the horde. With golden blonde hair and expressive blue eyes she was rumored to be one of the most beautiful valkyries along side Myst. Both were famous for going on missions and seducing their foe before striking them down.

"So….?" Kathryn drawled as they walk side by side to the sleek black Mercedes in the parking lot under the trees, turning her head to Regina with both eyebrows raised.

"So?" The brunette feels her mouth twitch as she tries to hold in a grin.

"Soooooooooooo?" the valkyrie cuts her eyes at Regina again, becoming irritated. "Do I really have to explain? It wasn't my Lightening clouding up the sky today. And we are the only two in the Coven who still attend school."

"Maybe we acquired a new weather witch?" Regina replied as she unlocks her car with a small beep, climbing in the driver's seat.

Pouting, the blonde climbs in the passenger side. "I thought we told each other everything?" Kathryn replied in a mock hurt voice.

"That was before you burned all of my Justin Bieber CD's when I was 10 and blamed it on Regin" the brunette said, rolling her eyes.

"It was a **Sin** to have those. We discussed that burning them would only purify your soul." Kathryn replied grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Stopping at a red light, Regina glances at the blonde before nibbling on her bottom lip, contemplating on revealing what happened in the library. "I may or may not have …fooled around in the library" clearing her throat Regina tries to fight blush that tries to work its way up her neck.

"You dirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrty slut! Regina Mills who can do no wrong has Sinned?" Kathryn exclaimed as she excitedly grips Reginas arm with both hands. "Who knew Graham had it in him, I thought you guys wanted to wait and all that." the golden haired valkyrie replied, tilting her head at Regina.

Staying silent and making no move to correct the blonde, Regina continues to drive both of them home. All too aware of Kathryn's calculating gaze on her.

"I still don't understand why you changed clothes, everyone knows you and Graha-…" the valkyrie trails off. Regina nervously looks to the side.

 **A Brief Moment of Silence.**

"Oh….my…..GOD. SHUT UP! Who was it!?" Kathryn shrieked as her voice almost reaches to window shattering volumes, just as they pulled into the driveway of a very large white mansion.

It could only be described as the Presidential White house mixed with a Frat college party at the moment. Vehicles were parked everywhere, the teens were able to hear the bass thrumming from inside even while the car _ **.**_ Squinting their eyes they noticed drunken figures playing golf on the balcony, from the shattering sound of a car window they were trying to see who could break the most.

Kathryn turns to Regina as soon as she parked, snatching the keys away from the brunette. "Tell me who it is or I dare one of those idiots to try hitting this car."

"You wouldn't dare, besides….I'm faster!" Snatching the keys back from Kathryn, the valkyrie quickly jumps out of the car and makes a beeline to the mansions heavy wooden doors, slamming them open.

' _Chaos…Utter Chaos..'_ Regina looks around Coven as figures are perched on the stair railings, Valkyrie and Witches alike. Most sitting in front of a huge projector screen, judging by the shrieks coming from Regin she was losing at video games once again. Looking further she notices splashing in the pool and majority of the crowd wearing bikinis _._

' _Its nice to be home.'_ This was the norm for them, shrugging her shoulders the brunette plucks a drink from someone's hand who was sitting on the stairs as she makes her way to her room, receiving a disgruntled **"Hey!"** from the person on the stairs.

-..0-

Finally able to at least process a clear thought Emma sits up in bed, her now flaccid shaft resting on her thigh. For a while now she was doing nothing but staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was going on with her body. Having never seen her semen before but not being able to fully cum worried her. The only thing she could remember from her childhood from her parents was that all Rage Demons have a seal. Such seal can only be broken once meeting their mate and marking them with their bite.

Emma's mother for the most part was currently dead, killed by her own people, Rage Demons, for being mated to a vampire. In the Lore, being a Bride to a Vampire was deemed unlucky and a curse. Most immortals would kill the red eyed vampires, any bride has a choice to accept their mate with open arms or leave them to die. The rage demons father was beheaded eventually due to the death of his bride, living without a mate just became too much to bear.

What confused Emma was that the demon seal could only be broken if she found her mate, also she would only be able to produce semen when with them. 'Maybe it works differently as a Vemon?' the blonde questioned herself as her fangs still continued to ache in her mouth. Deciding to shower first she grabs a towel and steps into the shower, closing the glass door. After turning on the cold water she lifts her face into the spray, the blonde body relaxing.

Quickly finishing the shower, the demon dresses in a black and white panda hoodie and black skinny jeans, slipping on the same black chucks once more she traces to the high school. Once she arrives, Emma unlocks her car and sits in the driver's seat waiting.

Checking her phone for text messages from Ruby she was startled as someone presses their face against the window, causing the blonde to drop her phone, clattering on the dashboard and sliding to the windshield.

Inhaling deeply for patience Emma unlocked the car door for Ruby, trying to calm her racing heart. "Do you always have to be immature?" she said Irritated.

"Nah I'm just a Real Ass Bitch in this Fake Ass Wurl." Ruby replied sassily as she closes the car door when she hops in, golden eyes twinkling with amusement. Emma just rolls her eyes at the response.

The redhead turns to Emma with a wolfish grin plastered on her face, phone in hand. "Yoncѐ said 'Pretty hurts' So you know a bad bitch like me ALWAYS in pai-" Ruby was cut off as Emma smacks the phone out of the wolfs hand.

"You really need to stay off of twitter.." The blonde said in slight amusement, her mouth twitching as she tries to hold in a smile and watching Ruby scramble to get her phone. Putting the car in drive the rage demon starts to drive home with her sister.

"Who told you to go AWOL in Lit?" the wolf mused curiously, rolling down the window and letting her hand flow with the air.

"I was in AP Lit." the demon quickly responded, swallowing nervously.

Knowing her sister was lying, Ruby breaks out into song. "Would you Just Lie to me, Lie to me, Lie to me so sweeeet, Yeaa." Once again she was cut off by Emma speaking.

"First of all, Gross at the song reference, Secondly I just needed some time alone to think." Emma replied testily.

"Well I changed my class to AP Lit since my grades from last year was high enough." Ruby said softly.

The blonde only hummed in acknowledgement. "I don't really care about the class regardless, it's not like I need to study Ruby." She replied cockily.

"Even if you missed Little Miss Perfect Valkyrie being in the same class?" Ruby asked, turning away from the trees outside to look at Emma.

At the mention of Regina, the blondes heart rate speeds up and her eyes flicker from green to onyx, finding herself instantly hard as the images from earlier start to flash inside her mind. Emma's hands tighten on the steering wheel, making a hand indention as she tries to vainly calm her body down.

"Glad to see you are taking this so well." Ruby stated sarcastically as her gaze flicks down to the blondes hands.

At this Emma loosens her grip immediately. "I have to talk to Mom and Dad... I can't seem to control myself." she replied helplessly.

"Good because I didn't even mention the bad news, her boyfriend is in the same class with us too, you know.. the over grown Dick who gave you the nut shot this morning." Ruby stated solemnly.

"Shit" Emma muttered under her breath.

-..0-

When they arrived at home, having finally calmed the blonde down enough so she wouldn't do anything drastic, like go find Regina and hold her hostage Ruby decided they could relax for now. They both raided the fridge for snacks; Emma also snagged a bag of blood from the mini cooler in her room. Lounging on the couch and relaxing they both ate chips while watching the 65in TV in the Living room. Sitting up Emma decides to have her daily bag of blood, ripping the top open she starts to guzzle it down heartily.

Instead of having a soothing effect Emma rushes to the bathroom, throwing up anything she had in her system, resting her head on the cool seat of the toilet as she groans in displeasure. At the same moment their parents decide to come home, rushing to see what was all the fuss was about and finds Ruby holding Emma's hair as she continues to retch.

Turning to them the lanky brunette gives them a wary smile. "Hey mom and dad, today was fun." She stated with a weak laugh.

After all the commotion they finally were able to calm Emma down, the demon now rested on one of the far loveseats with a IV drop located on her arm to treat her for the blood loss.

Mary Margaret Blanchard was their mother, a pixy looking female with fey like features which consisted of otherworldly beauty and pointed ears with the height being 5'6. She had short brown hair cut short and spiked all over her head unless flat ironed. The fey and her fiancé David Nolan are doctors that work at the local hospital in the city. One of the missions she decided to take before she left her home in another dimension was to adopt two young female orphans that no one wanted and raise them. The young women was only one thousand years old, fairly young for having met her mate in the human world. The teens have only been with her for eight months and they already adored her. The fey was kind and loving and never treated them as her last mission to achieve but as a caring mother, which was more than either of them could ask for.

David Nolan on the other hand was much different, he was a demon himself. Loved by the immortal community he use to be a mercenary, taking jobs and only working for the extra money until he met MM and put his skills to better use. He was 6'1 with a lean figure and curly dirty blonde hair as well as striking blue eyes. His shorts were much larger than Emma's except for one of them being broken at the tip.

Sitting on the couch now, Ruby turned to her parents who were both staring at Emma worriedly. David sat in a reclining chair while Mary was behind him and caressing his hair with her fingers.

"What happened?" the older woman inquired.

Shrugging her shoulders helpless, Ruby glanced at Emma who last resting with her eyes closed. "Honestly I do not know, she never got around to tell me..I think it had something to do with a Valkyrie at school"

Paling slightliy David looked up at Mary before standing, moving out of the Fey's grasp. "Mary what if this is what the talisman is for?" he inquired as the demon began to pace in front of the fire place, which was located below the living room TV.

"What talisman? What the hell is going on with Emma?" Ruby asks sharply, suspiciously looking at both adults in the room.

Wringing her hands worriedly the Fey speaks. "When I adopted you both and the papers were finalized, a hooded figure came to me the day before with a talisman, saying it would one day help Emma with her journey to find a mate. It holds a powerful calming spell, but used twice it has devastating side affects"

"Why would..Emma need a calming spell?" the younger brunette says slowly, confused.

"When I had my former colleagues look into the device it lasts for two and a half weeks, letting a species whose mate denied them to function without succumbing to insanity. When attempted to use the talisman more the once when tested the immortal was driven insane then thrown into a coma, I don't think I ever heard about them recovering.." David trails off, looking at the blonde on the other side of the room with remorse.

"Seeing that Emma can keep normal food down but not blood she has tasted her mate, nothing else will do, if she doesn't somehow persuade the valkyrie to become her bride/mate. I don't know if she will make it. These are Valkyries.. their main purpose is to eradicate all vampires from this world or any other world for that matter." Voice catching in her throat, Mary Margaret holds back the tears in her eyes and walks over to the sleeping Rage Demon, brushing some of the sweaty blonde hair from her face gently.

"Fate wouldn't be that cruel.." Ruby whispered as she drops back onto the couch, head in her hands. "How long?" she said softly.

David pauses mid stride of his pacing and hesitates before sighing heavily. "Four weeks."

 **A/N: Damnnn Is this Hiroshima? Cuz a bitch be droppin BOMBS.**

 **Here are Some of the Characters from the Books of Kresley Cole. Again I don't own Anything I just want you guys to have a better understanding. Also this is before any of the characters find their mates. That may or may not change I am not quite sure. Also some of these characters will not be used. You don't have to read this entire Glossary. I will do my best to describe each and every single one of them in the story, but for the Readers who want to know more. Here you go~**

 **P.S. : Review of course and continue to tell me what you think. I hope you guys Enjoyed!**

 **GLOSSARY OF BEINGS**

 **THE VALKYRIE**

 **MYST THE COVETED**

Nicknamed Mysty the Vampire Layer. Considered the most beautiful Valkyrie, green-eyed Myst is part fierce warrior, part beguiling seductress who can "make you want her even as she's killing you." She has devoted her life to protecting an ancient, powerful talisman, and to fighting the Horde.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, A Hunger Like No Other, No Rest for the Wicked, and Deep Kiss of Winter.

 **DANIELA THE ICE MAIDEN**

Born of an Ice Fey mother, beautiful, elven Danii has freezing skin that can only be touched by one of her kind. Yet because her mother attempted to assassinate their king, Danii is hunted by them. She has been untouched for centuries.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, A Hunger Like No Other, No Rest for the Wicked, and Deep Kiss of Winter.

 **KADERIN THE COLD HEARTED**

A delicate, vulnerable, yet chilling assassin, Kaderin is the most prolific vampire killer the Valkyrie have ever known. Because of Kaderin's mercy to a vampire a millennium ago, both of her full-blood sisters (born with her as triplets) were murdered. She begged for oblivion from the sorrow and guilt, and some mysterious entity deadened her sorrow—accidentally extinguishing all of her emotions. Once known as Kaderin the Kind Hearted, she now represents the Valkyrie and the Furies in the Talisman's Hie.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, A Hunger Like No Other, No Rest for the Wicked, and Deep Kiss of Winter.

 **EMMALINE TROY**

 **AKA: EMMA THE LAMB OR EMMA THE TIMID**

Half-vampire, half-Valkyrie, she is exceedingly young at seventy years old and has been overprotected by her Valkyrie aunts and sheltered from the world. She fears developing blood lust like Horde vampires and has never drunk from another being.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, A Hunger Like No Other, No Rest for the Wicked, Wicked Deeds on a Winter's Night

 **NÏX THE EVER-KNOWING**

 **AKA: NUCKING FUTS NÏX**

The first born Valkyrie, or proto-Valkyrie as she deemed herself, raven-haired Nïx is rarely lucid and has a diabolical sense of humor. She is a soothsayer (she prefers predeterminationally-abled) who sees the future more clearly than the present, and is thought by many to be attempting to steer the outcome of the Accession.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, A Hunger Like No Other, No Rest for the Wicked, Wicked Deeds on a Winter's Night, Dark Desires After Dusk, Kiss of a Demon King, Deep Kiss of Winter,Pleasure of a Dark Prince, Demon from the Dark, Dreams of a Dark Warrior, Lothaire, MacRieve, Dark Skye.

 **LUCIA THE HUNTRESS**

Never far from her bow, Lucia is as mysterious as her background. Cursed to feel indescribable pain whenever she misses a shot, she has become the world's most skilled archer. She is best friends with Regin the Radiant. Garreth, brother to the werewolf king, desires her from afar, trailing her and protecting her.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, A Hunger Like No Other, and Pleasure of a Dark Prince

 **REGIN THE RADIANT**

Her mother's people, The Radiant Ones, were exterminated by vampires, and Regin lives for retribution. Despite this, she has evolved into a wit and prankster, quick to laugh and striving to be the world's most immature immortal. Her kisses are as drugging and addictive as the most powerful mystical narcotics. It's rumored that centuries ago, she kissed Aidan the Fierce, a human berserker, and he's since been reincarnated at least four times, unknowingly defying death to seek her again and again. Yet always when he unconsciously returns for her, history repeats itself, and just when Aidan remembers who he was and what Regin meant to him, he is killed trying to win her.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, A Hunger Like No Other, No Rest for the Wicked, Wicked Deeds on a Winter's Night, Dark Desires After Dusk, Pleasure of a Dark Prince, Dreams of a Dark Warrior.

 **CARA THE FAIR**

Twin sister to Furie, who along with her is part Fury. Her purpose in life is to secretly protect a noble line of humans, watching over them as a guardian angel. One problem–the oldest son of the new generation is a thrill seeker and extreme sports enthusiast who runs Cara ragged as she races around the globe to keep him safe. She has begun to suspect he knows about her, and is trying to draw her out.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, A Hunger Like No Other, No Rest for the Wicked, and Dark Desires After Dusk

 **FURIE**

Fifty years ago, Furie, the violent Valkyrie queen, disappeared after seeking to kill the vampire Horde king. Now she is rumored to be trapped at the bottom of the ocean for the last fifty years. Her existence is to drown, only to have her immortality revive her. If the rumor is true, then she has died over four million times. If she rises, no vampire will be safe from her wrath.

Found in:Playing Easy to Get, A Hunger Like No Other, No Rest for the Wicked, Dark Skye.

 **HOLLY THE BRIGHT**

AKA Holly Ashwin, PhD candidate in computational cryptography. A half-human daughter of a Valkyrie, she was struck by lightning to become a full-fledged Valkyrie. She suffers from obsessive compulsive tendencies and is the Vessel for this Accession.

Found in: Dark Desires After Dusk, and Kiss of a Demon King

 **THE LYKAE CLAN**

 **LACHLAIN MACRIEVE**

The king and ruthless leader of the Lykae. He was imprisoned by the Horde for nearly two centuries in a pit of fire that could never quite kill him.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, A Hunger Like No Other, No Rest for the Wicked, Wicked Deeds on a Winter's Night

 **BOWEN MACRIEVE**

Cousin to Lachlain and Garreth, Bowe lost his fey mate over one hundred and eighty years ago and has done nothing since then but search for a way to bring her back to him. He enters the Talismans Hie seeking a prize that could allow him to prevent her death–he will do anything to win.

Found in: A Hunger Like No Other, No Rest for the Wicked, and Wicked Deeds on a Winter's Night

 **GARRETH MACRIEVE**

Loyal brother to Lachlain, Garreth is the prince of the Lykae, and held Lachlain's throne for over a century. Desires Lucia, but can never tell her.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, A Hunger Like No Other, and Pleasure of a Dark Prince

 **UILLEAM AND MUNRO**

Twin Lykae warriors, AKA: Hot and Hotter. Ages ago, a clan seer predicted Munro's mate would be a harridan. Loyal soldiers to King Lachlain.

Found in: A Hunger Like No Other, Dark Needs at Night's Edge, Kiss of a Demon King, MacRieve.

 **THE VAMPIRES**

 **NIKOLAI WROTH**

 **AKA: THE OVERLORD**

A brutal Estonian warlord who died three hundred years ago in the Great Northern War. He was turned into a vampire by King Kristoff to head his Forbearer army.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, A Hunger Like No Other, No Rest for the Wicked, Dark Needs at Night's Edge, and Deep Kiss of Winter.

 **SEBASTIAN WROTH**

A master strategist and harsh commanding officer who fought alongside his three brothers in the Great Northern War. Sebastian was turned into a vampire against his will by Nikolai and Murdoch.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, No Rest for the Wicked, Wicked Deeds on a Winter's Night, Dark Needs at Night's Edge, and Deep Kiss of Winter.

 **MURDOCH WROTH**

Second eldest of the Wroth brothers, Murdoch has been a merciless warrior since he was old enough to go to battle. As a human, he was also a renowned rake. His motto that he'd never met a woman he couldn't seduce is about to be proved false.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, No Rest for the Wicked, Dark Needs at Night's Edge, and Deep Kiss of Winter.

 **CONRAD WROTH**

Youngest of the four Wroth brothers, Conrad is a Fallen vampire and master assassin who clings to the last of his sanity.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, No Rest for the Wicked, Dark Needs at Night's Edge, and Deep Kiss of Winter.

 **KING KRISTOFF**

 **AKA: THE GRAVEWALKER**

The leader of the Forbearer army and rightful king of vampires. After his crown was stolen, Kristoff stalked the battlefields of antiquity seeking the strongest, most valiant human warriors as they died, earning him the name of Gravewalker. He offered eternal life in exchange for eternal fealty to him and his growing army and plans to reclaim his kingdom.

Found in: Playing Easy to Get, A Hunger Like No Other, No Rest for the Wicked, Dark Needs at Night's Edge, and Deep Kiss of Winter.

 **LOTHAIRE THE ENEMY OF OLD**

A cunning and opportunistic Horde vampire, whose motives are as mysterious as his background.

Found in: A Hunger Like No Other, Kiss of a Demon King, Pleasure of a Dark Prince, Demon from the Dark, Dreams of a Dark Warrior, Lothaire.

 **THE DEMONS**

 **RYDSTROM WOEDE**

 **AKA: KING RYDSTROM III**

Deposed ruler of Rothkalina, the kingdom of the rage demons. The rare rage demon who worships logic, and rarely loses his temper or his control.

Found in: Wicked Deeds on a Winter's Night, Dark Needs at Night's Edge, Dark Desires After Dusk, and Kiss of a Demon King

 **CADEON WOEDE**

 **AKA: CADEON THE KINGMAKER**

A brutal mercenary who specializes in usurping thrones, but can never reclaim his brother's. Cade acts as a self-appointed guard for Rydstrom. The two brothers rarely separate and are collectively called _The Woede_.

Found in:Wicked Deeds on a Winter's Night, Dark Needs at Night's Edge, Dark Desires After Dusk, and Kiss of a Demon King

 **THE HOUSE OF WITCHES**

 **MARIKETA THE AWAITED**

Daughter of a fey druidess and a warlock of questionable repute, she is a young mystical mercenary. Even before her birth, she was predicted to be the Awaited One, the most powerful born to the House of Witches in centuries—but four years ago, it was also predicted that a male from the Lore would recognize her as his own and claim her. He would lock her away, guarding her with a ferocity that no magicks could defeat, thus robbing the House of her powers.

Ever since the prediction, she's been forced to cloak and disguise herself every time she sets foot outside of her home.

Found in: Wicked Deeds on a Winter's Night, No Rest for the Wicked, Dark Needs at Night's Edge

 **CARROW**

 **AKA: CARROW THE INCARCERATED**

Best friend to Mariketa the Awaited, Carrow hails from the warrior class of witches and is skilled in love spells.

Found in: Wicked Deeds on a Winter's Night, Kiss of a Demon King

 **OTHER NOTABLES**

 **SABINE THE QUEEN OF ILLUSIONS**

Born of the Sorceri. Can cast illusions that are indistinguishable from reality, manipulating anything that can be seen, heard, or imagined.

Half sister to Omort the Deathless, a sadistic sorcerer who wrested control of Rothkalina from Rydstrom. Sabine is fated to wed Rydstrom and bear him an heir.

Found in: Kiss of a Demon King

 **MELANTHE THE POTENTIAL QUEEN OF PERSUASIONS**

Sister to Sabine. Born with the ability to push people to do her bidding, forcing them to obey any command she utters. But her power was depleted by keeping Sabine alive as her sister continually protected her from those who would destroy any member of the Sorceri.

Found in: Kiss of a Demon King

 **NÉOMI LARESS**

(b. approx. 1901—d. August 24, 1927) A prima ballerina–and former femme fatale and burlesque dancer–who was murdered and became a ghostly being, invisible to others. She haunts Elancourt, her empty estate.

Found in: Dark Needs at Night's Edge and Deep Kiss of Winter.

 **LUCINDEYA THE SIREN**

 **AKA: CINDEY**

A merciless competitor who represents the Sirenae in the Talisman's Hie.

Found in: No Rest for the Wicked

 **AIDAN THE FIERCE/DECLAN CHASE**

A berserker who died over a thousand years ago, trying to win Regin the Radiant. He reincarnates again and again, forever seeking to be with her.


	6. Week 1 Day 1

**Chapter 6.**

 **Week 1. Day 1.**

 **A/N: Wanted to post more interactions between the main characters now that majority of the background is out of the way. Please review and let me know if I should continue the story.**

-..0.0.0-

Regina sits at her desk quietly in her room, finishing her drink as the party still booms below. The room was a dark shade of purple with movie posters and books everywhere. She looks up when she notices a dark figure at her door.

"Your mother isn't back from her mission yet, fret not it has only been three weeks." the shadow speaks just as she steps forward.

Humming in recognition she looks back down at the paper she was doodling on, noticing the name that she encircled with ton of hearts unconsciously as her mind was preoccupied by a certain Vemon. "I have to worry, she is my mother. I just find it strangely odd she went on this mission by herself Nix." She replied.

Nodding absentmindedly the soothsayer moved further into the dimly lit room, making herself at home on the bed. "She went alone because I recommended it."

"W-why would you do that?" the brunettes eyebrows crinkling in confusion as she stares at the older Valkyrie. NixTheEveryknowing also known as Nucking Futs Nix is one of the oldest valkyries in the coven. Being a soothsayer as well she was assumed to being over three thousand years old, she was also the most insane one, her visions seeing into the future and the past tended to make her less lucid. All of the valkyries beautiful in their own way she was no different, with pericing gray eyes and jet black hair braided into two long plats over each pointed ear. Bertil, her pet bat would always remain still and perched on her shoulder.

Her mother Cora was one of the three leaders of the Valkyrie Coven. Nix was the third in command and Annikka was the second while her mother went on various missions.

"Did you encounter your Vemon today?" the older valkyrie asks seriously, her gaze catching and holding Regina's own.

Eyes widening in surprise Regina nods slowly in response, nervously licking her bottom lip _. 'Of course she already knows, she is a soothsayer.'_ The brunette thinks, reasoning with herself.

Regina looks up suddenly as she watches her aunt start to leave the room. "If you knew what would happen..Why did you not warn me?" she inquires annoyed with the half lucid valkyrie.

"Now love..Where would be the fun in that?" Nix replies in an amused toned as she shuts the door behind her.

Frowning in confusion and worry, the brunette moves from her desk to the bed, exhausted from the day's events _. 'If she knew I would meet a Vemon, one of the most powerful hybrids in the lore, why wouldn't she warn me..I guess the better question would be…why she didn't_ _ **stop**_ _me.'_ With that in mind Regina passes out on her bed sleep taking over, forgetting to set her alarm clock.

-..0.0.0-

Groaning low in her throat, Emma moves her arm to wife her face only to feel a pinch in her arm. Looking down she stares at the dark liquid that seems to be flowing into her body.

"Mom? Dad?" She asks quietly, her throat feeling scratchy and sore from earlier, trying to swallow but only feels the tickle at the back of her throat which indicates thirst.

MM rushes over to Emma and smoothes the hair from in front of her face, careful of the sharp ends of the demons horns. "We were so worried Emma, you have been asleep for three hours." The shorter fey says worriedly.

Emma struggles as she tries to sit up, her whole body feeling a little like dead weight as she slowly regains her strength back. Listening closely she looks up at MM, David and Ruby as they explain to her what happened and the future to come.

"Basically put, if I can't change a Vampire hating Valkyrie's mind to let me drink from her I'm fucked?" she sarcastically asks when they tell her the situation.

"No really, tell me the hardest part." The blonde exclaims, a rumbling growl erupting from her chest as she stands up right in front of MM, only to stagger a little as a huge wave of calm washes over her body.

"The talisman around your neck has a strong spelled cast on it. Allowing you to be around the Valkyrie without….Ripping her clothes off again." Ruby says, giving her sister a wolfish grin.

"I didn't rip her clothes off!" The blonde barks loudly.

"Also Emma, you have a better chance with your bride because you have tasted her. She will start to feel the same effects as you do, if she doesn't already." MM says as David mummers and nods in agreement adding. "Don't give up so easily because of what species she is, but we do have to make a game plan." Both of the parents nodded together in determination as Emma and Ruby looked at them in horror.

"U-um I don't think I want help from you MM no offense, you almost killed David before you became his mate." Emma stated with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand.

"IT WAS ONE MISTAKE BECAUSE I WAS CONFUSED ABOUT THIS WORLD!" The fey shouts irritated that her past follows even after the incident. "I was new to driving cars; I did not know a side walk was for pedestrians." MM says wearily as her fiancé comforts her by rubbing the feys back with his hand. David removes the IV from Emma and nods.

"Just be sure you always wear that Talisman" He points to the silver cross around Emma's' neck, currently holding a bright blue crystal in the middle, indicating the enchantment on the jewel.

"Right…back to the situation at hand, Emma I think you should make her jealous." Ruby replies confidently, puffing her chest out with her hands on her hips. "You should find someone who is willing to be with a Vemon."

Rolling her eyes, Emma ignores her sister's comment. "Let's just figure this out tomorrow okay? It's getting late and I just want to get some sleep before facing Regina again."

"You mean before you rip her clothes off again right?" the younger brunette snickers, sprinting towards the spiral staircase as her tail wags behind her.

"For the second time, I didn't rip her clothes off!" Emma growls, stomping after her sister as her spirits lift slightly. _'Maybe all hope is not lost.'_

-..0.0.0-

 **Next Day**

Emma sits down in class, dropping her backpack on the ground next to her as she nervously waits for the beautiful valkyrie to enter the room. Horns still a calm black color she coughs and checks her breath, leg bouncing up and down anxiously as she stares at the door.

Today Emma wore a gray vans shirt with khaki colored cargo shorts, her DC skateboard shoes were gray and white to match. Leaning over she pulls out a notebook and pen, straightening she is assaulted with most mouthwatering aroma. The blonde turns her head to the door of the classroom only to scowl; Regina was currently kissing that stupid Jock Graham before entering the room. The talisman she wore administrating heavy waves of calm to her body, overriding the burning jealous and rage that was building.

Using this time to her advantage the rage demon admires Regina from afar. The brunette wore jeans today, much to Emma's dismay, with a form fitting black sweater. The rage demon sucks on her bottom lip as her gaze lands on the valkyries perfect round ass, desire shooting straight to shaft. Blinking in confusion, the blonde looks down into her lap. _'I still get aroused?'_ she thinks in a dazed state. The demon could feel her erection pressing against the zipper of her jeans _. 'How the fuck was this talisman going to help me if it couldn't keep my erections down?!'_

Emma could already feel her horns straightening as she tries to play it cool by drumming her fingers on the desk while Regina makes her way to the back where she is sitting.

Taking a deep breath she turns to her side, wanting to make conversation and hoping it doesn't come off as awkward. _'ha "cum" '._ She shakes her head at the explicit thought and looks at Regina _'Not the time brain.'_

"Hey..I wanted to talk to you about..What happened yesterday." She said solemnly.

"I'd rather talk about something else instead." Regina replies with a purr, leaning over to Emma.

Clearing her throat, the blonde chuckles nervously. "So you aren't angry about yesterday?" she asks breathlessly, eyeing the brunettes throat as she leans closer, feelings her fangs start to arch once more.

"I'm only angry about one thing.." the brunette whispers huskily in Emma's ear causing her whole body to shudder and her nipples to grow harder, straining against her shirt so that her piercings were visible. Oblivious to the fact that Regina's hand moved until it squeezed her hard dick through her jeans, causing her eyes to go completely onyx.

"Class pardon the interruption but it Seems your teacher had an car accidently that oddly involved a wild bat." The head principle of the school announced directly into the classroom.

"Meet me in the biology lab room 706 during lunch. It's always empty" The brunette whispers, moving back into her seat, the rage demon faintly hears something about a meddlesome aunt.

Emma nodded her head slowly, still in a daze as the principle announced they would be watching a educational video the entire glass. Everyone groaning unhappily as the substitute refused to turn off the lights.

-..0.0.0-

Emma walks briskly to the empty class room with her book bag right in front of her jeans, cursing Regina to hell and back for making her hard. Luckily during P.E. she was allowed to sit out due to her "illness" David put on her sick letter explaining why she was absent during last period yesterday.

Opening the door she enters the classroom and shuts it behind her, dropping her bag she looks around the dark class room. "Regina..?"

In a split second Emma finds herself roughly pinned to the wall. "Whoa, hey just take it.." she trails off once she feels a sharp tip press against her throat.

"Did you really think, that I would let yesterday happen again? You are more dense than I gave you credit for vampire." Regina hissed, she pressed the dagger harder into Emma's throat, drawing blood.

Holding her hands up in surrender, Emma couldn't help but notice how snug the brunette's body was against her own. Curvy hips pushing against her jeans, the blonde could practically feel the heat from Regina's pussy against her, the demon started to rock slowly.

"Stop, or I'll watch you bleed out once I slit your throat." Regina said quickly, only for the words to come out breathlessly, her chocolate brown eyes flickering silver.

Stiffen slightly Emma grew weary, stepping forwarding into the dagger, only to make Regina step back.

"Do it." the blonde growls out. "If you want to rid of me so badly, kill me right now. I am sure your precious coven would deem it as a victory."

A flash of hurt crosses Regina's face before her eyes harden with determination. "I will!" Regina just barely resists the urge to stomp her foot angry as lightening flashes outside, her eyes already becoming a molten silver color.

Spreading her arms wide the rage demon lifts both of her pierced eyebrows in expectancy. "Well..?"

Faltering slightly, Regina's hand starts to lower the dagger. "You beg me for death?" she asked in awe, electricity charging the air unknowingly by her doing.

"I wanted to see if my little bride had it in her." The demon replies breathlessly, knocking the dagger effortlessly away from Regina. The blonde grips the smaller valkyrie by the waist and tugs her closer, making her breast push up against Emma's, causing Regina's arms to limply fall to her side.

Whimpering in vulnerability the brunette tilts her head up expectantly to Emma. Deciding to tease her young bride the Demon nudges her nose against Regina's, lips barely brushing against each others.

No longer wanting to wait the brunette digs her claws impatiently into the blondes back, standing on her tippy toes and pressing her lips firmly against her demons. Regina's sigh turns into a moan as she opened her mouth, allowing Emma's questing tongue to enter and duel with her own. Thunder begins to boom outside as the brunettes hand start to tug on Emma's shirt. Breaking the kiss only for a moment, the demon reaches down and grabs the hem of her shirt and lifting higher, tossing it over her head and leaving Emma only in a black sports bra. Her long tribal tattoo and muscular abs on display.

Emma steps forward to capture her bride's lips in a urgent kiss, the feeling of her dick straining against her skinny jeans almost becoming unbearable. Swallowing Regina's moans with her mouth as she deepens the kiss, Emma's muscles tensing up as she feels the brunettes hands move along her tattoo and torso, caressing and grazing her claws against the pale skin.

Sliding her hands down to grip Regina's ass, Emma lifts her onto the desk, stepping in between her legs. Using this angle the blonde begins to thrust hard against the valkyrie. Breaking the kiss Regina uses one hand to hold the desk, wrapping one leg around the blondes waist as her free hand continues to dig into Emmas back, drawing blood as her moans and gasps become a constant noise inside the classroom, trying to muffle the noises by burying her face into the demons neck.

Lightening continues to strike outside, thunder rolling as the brunette loses herself to pleasure. Mercury eyes closing as she arches her back, pressing her hips harder into Emma's dick. _'She's so_ _ **Hard.**_ _'_ Regina thought dazed. The brunette could feel her panties come drenched and her jeans being soaked through with her juices. "E-Emma I'm going to…-"

Just then the class room door opens with a bang. "Hey babe someone named Nix texted me said you would be here..?" The voiced asked with curiosity. Graham clicked on the lights, eyes widening.

Frozen both of the teens look towards the lone berserker in the room.

 **A/N: Please leave a review.**


	7. Freestyle Fencing? WTF?

**Chapter 7.**

 **Freestyle Fencing? WTF?**

 **A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think. Also Please take note of my comment in the Review section. Piercings stay. Don't like. Don't Read. Apologies in advance I was too tired to fix errors.**

 **-..0.0.0.-**

 **Tick.**

The rolling thunder booms overhead as lightening sounds across the sky.

 **Tock.**

The only sound you could hear in the room was the ticking of the clock above the door.

 **Tick.**

"Guys, let's just talk first... We don't have to fight." Regina nervously says, biting her bottom lip as she removes her hands from Emma's back.

 **Tock.**

The brunette mourns at the loss of warmth as Emma steps away from her, glancing anxiously at Graham who seems to have grown larger, the spirit of the bear showing as his muscles grow.

 **Tick.**

The Rage demons horns straightened with aggression, Regina could only watch in shock as the pale skin seems to darken to a deep burgundy color, highlighting the black tribal like tattoos that disappear into her jeans. The smaller Valkyrie quietly whimpers as desire shoots down to her core, filling the room with more pheromones.

 **Tock.**

Ten seconds was too much, the tension in the air so thick it was suffocating. Graham in a jealous rage glances to the brunette who seems to be occupied with staring at the demon. Narrowing his eyes the berserker looks at Emma, belting out a roar and charges for the blonde, grabbing her by the midsection and slamming her into the back wall.

The blonde grunts loudly as her head hits the brick wall, gritting her fangs against the pain that as her lips curl back in a snarl, bringing her elbow down onto the berserkers back hard and repeatedly. Forcing him down on his knees before crashing her knee in his face, forcing him to stagger back and hold his nose as blood seeps between his fingers.

Meanwhile the Valkyrie sighs loudly, deciding that _'Immature immortals will be Immature immortals'_ as she moves to take a seat at the teachers desk in front of the class, leaning forward and lacing her fingers together as she watches the fight with interest, eyes still swirling silver with mischief and excitement.

Stepping towards Graham, the blonde moves in for the kill with her hand raised and her arm rearing back only to have the talisman around her neck to blaze brightly before seeing a huge pulse wave of calm throughout her body, bringing the demon to the ground on her hands and knees, sweat pouring off of her body as her eyes change from onyx to forest green, trying to fight the change.

Being the bitch that he is, Graham sees the opportunity and kicks Emma's side hard, causing her to crash into the tall glass shelf full of beakers and other scientific items for lab. The sound of bones cracking audible in the room as the demon spits on the ground in distain, a line of blood forming at the corner of her mouth.

' _The talisman.'_ The blonde thought faintly, the powers of the jewel did not allow her to going into full rage.

Emma resists the urge to yank off the necklace, knowing it's the only way to get closer to Regina without losing her mind makes the blondes hand pause. The blonde falls to the floor on all fours, shards of glass protruding from her back as she groans in pain.

Smirking, the berserker walks over and kicks her on the side once again. "Get up." He commanded as he watched her unsteadily get to her feet, holding her arms in a fighting stance.

Easily Graham breaks her block, upper cutting Emma with all his strength and sending her crashing into the desks.

' _Fuck, I can't fight like this._ ' The blonde inwardly whimpers as she turns on her side, coughing up blood on the floor. Emma looks up in time to block another left hook from the berserker, glancing to the side she sees the slight indent he made in the ground. _'Shit, Shit! That could have been my face.'_ she thought warily as she rolls out of harm's way and stands up again.

Licking her busted lip she manages to side step Grahams swinging fist and land a counter right hook, making his nose look deformed as blood now flows to the ground as a fountain.

In retaliation the berserker roars loudly, charging at Emma once more and grabbing her by the midsection, lifting her from the ground only to slam her against the wall repeatedly. The blonde gasps for air as a lung was pierced by a broken rip, blood bubbling up from her mouth as she starts to go limp.

"Graham!" Regina snaps at the berserker. "That's enough." The brunette finalizes as she gets up from the desk and begin to walk towards the two raging figures.

Ignoring his girlfriend, Graham walks over and grabs Emma by the throat, lifting her higher against the shelves as glass starts to drop and break along the floor. The scent of iron polluting the air even more as shards of glass sink its Emma's skin, causing blood to drip from the wounds onto the floor.

Graham leans close and whispers in Emma's ear as his grip tightens. "She will never choose a dirty Vemon over me." He says as blood drips from his broken nose. "I took her _virginity_."

 **At this Emma's eyes dilate before flooding black.**

He doesn't even notice the fist until it slams against his cheek, forcing him to loosen his grip. Using this to her advantage, Emma puts a foot directly into his chest and kicks _**Hard.**_ Regina jumps back, just barely avoiding the flying body as the berserker crashes into the desks, landing on his back.

Euphoria erupts all over her body. **Rage. Battle lust.** _ **'KiLL'**_ Instinct screams at Emma. Demanding satisfaction as she walks over to the berserker. Her tongue flicks out to taste her own blood as her mouth morphs into a cruel smile. **'More.'** straddling the young berserker her arm rears back again, only to land her fist repeatedly against his cheek, blow after blow. _**'Delicious.'**_

' _ **Yes.'**_ Emma mused silently in her head after another punch. ' _ **I understand now.'**_ Another blow to the berserker's face, a sickening crunch sounding loudly in the room as she punctuated each word with a solid fist, ignoring the blood that seemed to drip from her hand.

The demon felt herself getting high off of the sound of bone cracking, onyx gaze closed halfway in pleasure as each blow creates a deeper crater on the floor. Both of the blondes hands bloody as they continue to swing, blood splattering against the wall like paint.

' _I can't stop her.'_ Regina thought a little shaken. _'There is no way to control a Vemon in full rage.'_ At this point, the brunette actually feared for the berserker's life.

"Nix seriously, this is the last time I help you when you want to meddle in someone's future again." A voice stated testily from behind Regina.

"Well I never thought she could go full rage with that talisman." The soothsayer mummers to herself distractedly, lost in her own world once more. Bertil, her pet bat circling over her head.

Sighing, the Melanthe Queen of Persuasions eyes started to glow bright blue as she raises both of her hands. "Sleep until I command you to awaken once more." She commanded in a loud but firm voice, a blue mist covering the teens.

All of the teens drop to the floor, one right after the other as they become unconscious.

 **-..0.0.0.-**

Regina sits up and sucks in a deep breath, looking around and noticing she is in the nurse's office. Turning to the left she notices a woman, in what seems to be a headdress made of gold, leaving the room.

' _I'm so dead if mom finds out what happened. Fraternizing with a Vemon..Regina what the hell are you thinking.'_ Groaning in annoyance with herself, Regina flops back down on the pillow.

Finding her resolve the brunette sits up and finally notices two figures in bed. Graham seems to be the one covered in bandages from head to toe. Regina inwardly winces as she sees the neck brace around the berserker's neck with his right arm in a cast. Since Graham was immortal he would recover in a matter of hours.

She recognizes Emma immediately as she swings her legs out of the bed she was in, only in socks she walks toward the blonde and black haired demon. Regina pulls down the covers and notices bandages wrapped around Emma's abs and one moving across her torso as well as the hands.

Regina finds herself brushing some of the hair away from the blonde's face, careful of the horns as she pulls away only to notice forest green eyes staring back at her.

"Did I win?" the demon asks quietly, licking her dry lips as she gives the valkyrie a small smile.

"Well if getting a lot of bruises and a splitting headache certifies as such, Congratulations." Regina drawls sarcastically.

"You should see the other guy." Emma puffs out her chest confidently before going into a coughing fit.

Rolling her eyes, Regina moves to give the girl some water, holding the cup while the blonde has her fill and then sitting it back down on the side table. "Idiot, you could have been killed; Graham has frozen into immortality already."

"He deserved it..." the tattooed girl grumbled.

"What did he say that was bad enough to set you off?" The brunette inquires, raising one elegant eyebrow as she looks at Emma.

Emma clenches her jaw and turns away, hands fisting against the sheets as her claws rip through them.

Expression softening, Regina moves her hand over to Emmas and laces their fingers together, warmth sliding from her arm and spreading all over her body with one touch. The brunette's heart speeds up as the air becomes charged with lightening once more. Leaning down towards the demon, the valkyrie comes face to face with her, lips brushing against each other in a gentle caress.

Of course the moment was ruined as loud moan of pain comes from the other side of the room, causing Regina to let go of Emma's hand quickly and move over to her boyfriend, missing the look of pain that crossed the blondes face.

"Just get some rest Emma." The brunette calls over her shoulder as she starts to coo and start to comfort her boyfriend. Grudgingly the demon listens to the request, slowly turning to her side to avoid seeing her mate with another and missing the look of regret that Regina gives her.

Emma swipes her hand in front of her face, scratching her nose as she feels something itching or moving against it. Growling in annoyance she swats the feather away again, blinking her eyes open only to glare at Ruby.

"Ah, welcome back to the land of the living." Ruby says in amusement, wiggling her eyebrows as her tail wags behind her when she takes a seat back in the chair in front of Emma.

"I don't think I really had a choice in the matter." Emma says grumpily. "How long was I out anyways?" she inquires as she looks around the room, noticing Graham and Regina gone.

"Don't worry; your precious bride was getting an ear full from the principle. She took up for her boyfriend and well…the blame was put on you Em." The wolf stated with a wince. "But mom and dad are fixing it no worries."

Emma winces slightly as turns to lay flat on the bed, the cuts starting to burn as they slowly heal. "I'm sure she did..." the blonde scowls at the ceiling. _'Regina wants my body but not me, yea that doesn't hurt at all.'_ She thought dejectedly, heart stinging a bit.

"I have a fool proof plan!" Ruby exclaims excitedly, tail now wagging ecstatically behind her as she holds a paper in her hand.

"What is that?" Tilting her head in question the blonde takes the paper, raising one pierced eyebrow. "Freestyle…fencing..?" she asks slowly.

"FOOLPROOF!" the wolf barks at her. "Regina goes to every game to help out at the food stands and gives the players snacks and drinks."

"And you know this how…?" the blonde asks, her lips forming in a grim line as she starts to think.

"Erm well..that comes in my second part of the plan..We make Regina Jealous." Ruby says grinning deviously.

"I assume you have someone in mind to help us with this endeavor?" Emma stretches, noticing she is still only in a sports bra and jeans, resting her hands behind her head as she lies on the pillow, turning to her sister.

Sheepishly the lanky brunette starts to rub the back of her neck. "Well yes, she would be willing to help you work things out with Regina because she also volunteers for the library too… um her name is Belle."

"This wouldn't happen to be the same brunette you were gushing about yesterday right?" Emma says cheekily.

Reflexively Ruby punches the blonde in the arm. "Shut UP." The wolf growls annoyed.

"Hey hey you aren't suppose to hurt the injured and needy." The demon says with a pout as she moves to rub her arm in an over dramatic manner.

"Belle likes Regina and wants her to be happy, she said and I quote 'Judging by that lightening yesterday she was very happy'" Ruby stated, ignoring Emmas previous statement.

The blonde squints suspiciously her eyes but doesn't inquire about the relationship that was blooming between the wolf and Belle. "Well…are you sure you can handle me flirting with Belle?" she asks.

"Yes its fine, she doesn't like me like that and we are just friends. So everything is good no worries." Ruby says quickly.

"Tell me more about Belle, where does she come from." Emma asks.

"Um well…We didn't really get that far...But I know she is a Witch, and part Fey I think." Ruby says remember the pointed ears with a dreamy smile.

"Right…" Emma says slowly. _'I just know this is not going to end well'_ she thinks as the demon starts to close her eyes again she sits up abruptly. "Wait, what the fuck is Freestyle Fencing?"

 **-..0.0.0.-**

Regina traces the door handle of the car as she watches the scenery. _'I can't seem to get that_ _ **Vemon**_ _out of my head._ ' She muses softly in her head.

"Babe, we should tell your mother about our relationship. I know we keep putting it off but I really want to try this time." Graham says determinedly while driving the car.

After the nurse's office and explaining their side of the story to the principle they were excused from classes for the rest of the day. They decided to just go out and grab a bite to eat before Graham dropped her off at the coven.

The valkyrie cuts her eyes at the berserker but says nothing, mouth tightening in a grim line. Graham healed in two hours being fully immortal. He was the one who suggested afterwards they should go on a date, not even mentioning the fact he caught her kissing someone else with their shirt off. 'Odd' was the only thought that came to mind besides curiosity. _'Why would he be ok with her touching someone else?'_

"Before or after you chicken out and run back to your car like the last time?" she says sharply.

Graham begins to tap his thumbs on the steering wheel as he thinks about it. "Well I won't this time Regina; I plan on marrying you and proving myself to the Valkyrie coven. I was chosen by Woéden and blessed with immortality after many battles, they would accept me." He said confidently.

Regina hums softly. "Was this before or after Emma beat you into the ground? Besides, you are lucky that I was able to even push the blame onto that Vemon. We would be facing the same punishment for battling on school grounds."

"You seemed pretty cozy with 'that Vemon' in the room. I wonder if Mommy dearest would approve." Graham says mockingly.

Lightning flashes across the sky as Regina cuts her eyes at him. "Care to repeat that?" the brunette says in a low threatening tone.

Graham swallows nervously. "L-Look babe I really don't want to argue. I just want to make sure there is a future for us, that's all."

"Keep allowing idiotic things to flow from your mouth and there will not be." She snarls, drumming her fingers on the arm rest.

"Can we just enjoy a nice dinner without arguing about the new girl. Me and the jocks can put the Vemon in her place." He says confidently, puffing his chest out slightly.

Regina stays silent and just rolls her eyes, focusing on the trees passing by as her thoughts drift back to Emma, nibbling on her bottom lip.

An uncomfortable silence came over the car as neither of them spoke. Regina could feel him watching her but chose to ignore it, tired of dealing with her boyfriend for the day _. 'I have enough to think about without him being a drama queen.'_ More and more the valkyrie starts to wonder what she ever saw in him. The brunette didn't dare to bring up the fact this uneasiness around her boyfriend had something to do with Emma; she didn't dare entertain that fact.

After arriving at Olive Garden, one of her favorite restaurants, Regina ordered more breadsticks and a Caesar salad to start. Both of them decided to just drink sweet tea and order after their appetizers came.

"Will you actually join the cheer team this year and root for me and the crew?" He inquires after a quiet pause.

"I told you before; I actually joined the concession stand to help out since I would like to be class president this year." Regina says dismissively.

At this Graham frowns. "Why do you always avoid doing well, couple things with me?" he asks with an edge to his tone.

"You push too much Graham, I don't like it but obviously you can't seem to take a hint." She says starkly, reaching the last of her patience with him.

Lowering his voice, the berserker leans closer. "Ever since that night you haven't done anything else with me, a guy has needs Regina." He replies desperately.

Freezing in her seat, she slowly drops her breadstick she was about to put in her mouth on her plate and stares at him.

"I-I I just mean maybe we should try to spend some time alone that's all, I mean well Regina I caught you with a Vemon. You are suppose to be my girlfriend."

"What am I? A slab of meat for you to go caveman over?" She snaps.

His eyes widen as he looks around the room, noticing the looks and some glares that they were receiving due to her loud tone. "You just seemed…different with her" he whispers softly.

A blush starts to stain Regina's cheeks but she doesn't reply, she recalls her nails curling and digging into the demons flesh in pleasure. _'I feel different'_ she ponders in wonder. It seemed like every time she was around Emma she tended to forget herself and where she came from.

Saved by the appetizer coming, they ordered their main course as a blanket of silence settles over them.

"I'll…join the cheerleading team this year with Kathryn." Regina says trying to compromise.

Graham face lights up "Really?" He asks eagerly.

"Yes really, you are right we should tell my mother about our relationship soon. Maybe even about future plans." She says softly.

Grinning widely, he takes her hand from across the table into his own. "This will be great babe, no more running around and hiding from the coven. Soon as she is back from the mission I will ask her for permission to date you."

Smiling slightly she laces her fingers with Grahams as he starts to excitedly drone on about the upcoming season and the teams they would be facing in the future. She decides this is what she should be focusing her attention on and not the blonde demon who seems to make her heart beat faster with one look. _'If only it were so easy.'_

 **-..0.0.0.-**

Ruby chuckles at her sister and shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with fencing?" she waves the paper in the air.

Narrowing her eyes Emma snatches the paper from the wolf. "Come try out for our free style fencing. Combined with mixed martial arts learn how to take down your opponent by fighting dirty with swords." The demon reads flyer word for word then looks at ruby with a 'Are you Serious' face?

"This is our best shot Emma. I don't see you coming up with any ideas except for starting trouble with her boyfriend. Since she is a valkyrie, sure she may share the same feelings but unlike you she can chose to deny them. You are already pressed for time."

Sighing heavily Emma nods reluctantly. She hated to admit it but her sister had a point, the talisman would only last two and a half weeks. If she wanted Regina to talk to her Freestyle Fencing and jealousy seemed to be her best bet. "Alright so when are the try outs?"

"Tomorrow…Also did I mention Graham was the captain of the team..?" Ruby smiles mischievously.

"Seriously after today do you really think that is a good idea? I wanted to kill him." The blonde says with a scowl.

"Well it's not like you are in trouble, Mom and Dad are outside explaining the situation to the principle right now. You will be off the hook for not being able to control yourself and such." She says waving a hand dismissively.

"I don't want people's sympathy Ruby!" Emma barks angrily.

" _ **YOU**_ don't have a fuckin choice. It's your life on the line here, so get your shit together before I kill you myself." Ruby snarls, growls erupting from her chest as she grabs the flyer again.

"Ruby..I am just tired okay? I am so exhausted of not being able to control my life." She looks down at her lap dejectedly. "Being a vampire has caused nothing but trouble for my life. Now I am battling to live with a mate who could possibly deny me…how does one cope with that Rubs?" Emma looks up at Ruby sadly.

"Hey hey, we will get through this okay I am always here for you. Us vs. the world remember that?" The lanky brunette says chuckling, remembering the small pact they made in the orphanage. "So don't you give up on me." Ruby said solemnly, leaning her head against the blondes for a moment before straightening again. "But don't touch Belle in any way."

Emma sweat drops.. "Seriously..? How the hell am I going to make Regina jealous then?"

Before Ruby could answer the door to the nurse's office opened, they watched as their parents thanked the principle before stepping inside the room. "Well today has been a step in the right direction, from what I was told." Their father stated as he closed the door, looking at Emma as a blush rose from her neck and making her cheeks bright red.

"Let's just go home okay?" The rage demon said quickly, embarrassed.

 **-..0.0.0.-**

After the dinner, that didn't even last two hours, Graham dropped Regina off at the coven. Briskly walking up the stairs after the tiresome date the valkyrie wanted to find Nix. Slamming the huge wooden doors behind her she climbs the stairs and trails down the rooms, ignoring the shrieks and magic being in the air as the party continues between the witches and her kind. Finally finding Nix standing in _**Her**_ room, staring off at the night sky on the balcony with her telescope.

"Mind telling me what is your problem? Or does my eccentric aunt forget that Vampires killed my father?" Regina asks, her voice rising.

"I still do not see the point you are trying to make, those vampires were not associated with Emma nor her family." The older valkyrie mused silently.

Regina's lips tightened in a grim line. "Possibly….but you know my mother would never allow it. We kill vampires for a living for crying out loud." She exclaimed.

"Perhaps." Nix started to trail off, her eyes swirling silver as she stands up straight and stare blankly into space. As if in a trance starts to adjust the telescope, pointing it down towards the woods and moving the zoom accordingly to her desire.

"Seems like you will be having another date tonight." Without another glance back the eccentric valkyrie leaves the room.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Regina moves toward the telescope moving it around and looking for signs of life in the woods. "Nix I don't…What the-" Doing a double take she blinks as both of her eyebrows raise, heart beating faster. "How the hell did she find me?" Her demon seemed to be lurking in the woods as if lost, oblivious to the eyes that followed her.

 **A/N: Reviews make me All Happy Like.**


	8. Week 1 Day 2

**Chapter 8.**

 **Week 1 Day 2**

 **A/N: Please continue to Review. Makes me all tingly like. I don't know if this is a thing but I was listening to 'The Chainsmokers – Closer ft. Halsey'**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Valkyrie Mansion expanded to about 500 acres of land. A huge forest in the backyard which also has a lake and a dock, but it is rarely used since the mansion already has a glass enclosed swimming pool. Usually only Regina would visit the lake in the back and feed the ducks every now and again while relaxing in the sun.

The brunette moved away from her telescope and decided to investigate what the demon was doing in her own backyard. 'Probably wanting to die by my coven I suppose.' She thinks annoyed. Gracefully she swings her legs over the balcony railing only to land on her feet, strapping a dagger to her back she moves quickly through the trees towards her destination until she's close enough to smell that devious sandalwood and vanilla soap from a mile away. Climbing a tree to get a better view, Regina quietly watches Emma nervously look around and towards the mansion as if she is waiting for someone.

Hearing a rustle in the trees Regina sharply looks to the left, seeing a cloaked figure move towards Emma in a way, which she thinks, is a seductive manner. A snarl escapes her lips and her claws dig into the heavy branch of the tree as the girl puts a finger to Emma's lips.

 **Meanwhile…**

"So Ruby told me you wanted to-" Emma rolled her eyes as she was cut off by a small but soft finger to her lips. _'Seems like everyone wants to cut me off a lot recently.'_ The blonde thinks sarcastically.

"Regina is close by according to Nix, so we have to be very quiet." Belle says in a low mummer, her lips barely moving.

Nodding in understanding as the finger was removed from her lips; Emma crosses her arms over her chest. "Well what is the plan anyways..?" she inquires.

"Tomorrow after school, I did some digging when I was at the party tonight and Kathryn spilled the beans, telling me that Regina would be trying out for cheerleading. I thought that maybe, since you are doing the Freestyle Fencing I would be able to flirt with you then and in the hallways for better affect." Belle says deviously, eyes' twinkling as Emma swears she could see the evil plot forming in the girls mind.

"I am pretty sure you are enjoying this way too much." Emma says with both pierced eyebrows raised.

The Wiccan shrugs helplessly. "I just like a good romance story to tell the kiddies one day." She says with a small smile.

"Wouldn't have something to do with Ruby now would it?" Emma says playfully as she wiggles her eyebrows.

Shoving the demon, Belle laughs lightly. "She is pretty obvious with her affection towards me is she not?" She says cheekily.

"Just don't hurt her; I know she really likes you." The demon says wearily, her wounds starting to affect her.

Belle lifts an arm from her cloak and caresses the pale face in front of her, still smiling slightly. "Getting into a fight was stupid in your condition. You can barely keep down blood from what I am told."

"Ruby worries too much, I'm fine and besides, I'll need as much strength as I can get for the stupid fencing thing." Emma says bitterly.

Humming in response the witch flashes her gaze towards the trees before looking at the blonde again. "Lean forward and wrap your arms around my waist, pretend you are kissing me."

"B-but Ruby said no touching." Emma stutters as a blush creeps up her neck and she shifts her stance nervously.

"Of course she did." Belle yanks the demon down to her height with her hands wrapped around the back of her neck. "Relax Emma, I don't bite."

Even though her stomach is rolling and lunch wanting to make itself known again, she rests her head inside the cloak, laying on Belles shoulder and wrapping her arms around the smaller Fey's waist. "I guess this feels a little better."

"Maybe I should moan to make the situation escalate." Belle ponders as she whispers in Emma's ear.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Emma glares at her, squinting her eyes as lightning and thunder begin to illuminate the sky.

Ignoring her request, Belle starts to moan softly and arch her back for more realism. "I should be an actor at this point" the fey says with a chuckle, making Emma bite her lip to hold in a laugh.

Regina on the other hand was glaring holes into whoever was all over her demon, her nails sinking into the branch to keep from jumping down and mauling the unsuspecting couple _._

' _How dare that demon touch me and move on so fast. Or was this all a ruse to claim her true prize that she could not have.'_ On and On the dark thoughts taking over her mind. Her lips couldn't keep a snarl from escaping when she started to hear moans, lightening landing directly beside the tree as Regina lost her temper. Just as she was about to jump down and rip that cloak away from the intruder the branch under her started to crack. 'Oh no..' the brunette thought as she looked down just as it cracked fully and sent her crashing ungracefully to the forest floor, knocking her unconscious while the pair in the forest remained oblivious and parted for that night.

 **A little while later**..Regina groans and turns on her side, rubbing her head and noticing that it is in the dead of night. Looking out towards the lake she notices the couple has disappeared. _'Who was that witch?'_ she thinks with a frown. For some reason the valkyrie could not understand, the thought of Emma kissing or even touching another female made her sick. Sighing in frustration she dusts off her pants and heads back to the mansion to get some rest, not bothering to even check for the hooded girl's scent, her mind being too preoccupied with her demon.

 **-Next Day-**

Regina walks to her locker irritated beyond belief, barely paying attention to Graham as he excitedly talks about the new people who may be joining his fencing club. Unfortunately the brunettes mind was clouded with a certain hooded figure and Emma that she discovered in the woods last night, for some reason she could not shake off the sadness and throbbing pain that happened to squeeze her heart every time she thought about the previous night.

Walking through the hall with her hands laced with Grahams, only to pause while three feet from her locker. In front of her was the demon to the left, taking books out of her locker while a lone hand rested on her

The valkyrie now seethes, lighting striking outside the school all of the sudden on a bright morning. Her boyfriend turns to look at her with both eyebrows raised.

"I'm strong and all but Regina..You are kinda breaking my hand." Graham says low with barely concealed pain.

Letting go of his hand immediately, Regina gives him an apologetic smile before moving towards her locker, her eyes trained on the brunette next to Emma _. 'I need to see a face.'_ she thought quietly.

 **Emma** nervously licks her lips and glances at Belle. "How do you know this is working." She inquires.

"Simple, I can feel her burning imaginary holes in the back of my skull and also the lightening in the sky, she wants to know who I am." The Wiccan says deviously, she turned in an angle so her face would be hidden until the right moment.

The demon looks at her warily. "I know I said this before but I think you are enjoying this way too much."

"Love stories when done properly live on through the ages. Since we are immortals…I thought I would make this one worth the tale." Belle said amused.

"Yea, if Regina doesn't kill you first." Chuckling Emma closed her locker and swallowed hard, dressed in a black 'Green Day' shirt and loose jeans with fashionable holes by the knees and men's tan sandals. Her silk blonde hair loose around her horns and flowing down her mid back, glancing over to Regina she admires the outfit of choice for today.

Regina decided to wear hip hugger jeans, deliciously cupping that firm ass of hers along with her gray tank top that rose just shy above her belly button and a black sweater as a coat. On her feet were black sandals with laces all around. Her hair pulled from her face by a matching gray beanie and her eyes were framed with black shades, some strands of her hair escaping as Regina brushed them aside.

' _Shades inside school..?'_ Emma thought dazed as she tried to keep the drool in her mouth and not stare, feeling a sharp pinch to her abs. "Hey" she glared at Belle.

"Eyes to me Vemon, you are supposed to be my girlfriend." Belle said with an eye roll.

"It would help if she wasn't so damn beautiful." Emma stated, scowling at the Wiccan.

She just received a hum in response. "Shit, Shit she's coming this way what do we do." The blonde asked anxiously.

"Kiss me." Bell said simply.

"Are you **INSANE?"** Emma whispered harshly. "Why don't we just pretend like last night?" She said in a rush, quickly trying to avert a crisis.

"We are in school and she would notice since its not dark like before..." Belle said as she cupped Emma face with both hands and pressed her soft lips to the Demons.

' **WRONG!'** Emma's demon instinct screamed as her body protested, trying to ignore the urge beating at her to fling Belle away and grab Regina. Before she could act, both teens were suddenly shoved into the locker. _Hard_ _ **.**_

Grunting, Emma looks up and glances around, only to see Regina walking away furiously and Graham no longer by her side but staring after her as the sea of immortals in the hall way part for the angry valkyrie.

"Maybe your plan is working; I just don't see how an angry valkyrie helps me though." Emma mummers.

Patting Emma on her abs, Belle nods and starts to walk away. "Find me in the library after class and tell me how it goes."

Regina drops her bag on the floor as lightening constantly strikes across the sky, grateful for her shades to semi conceal her furious silver gaze. ' _The nerve of that Demon!_ ' honestly she couldn't understand why she felt so hurt and betrayed. A vibration in her pocket took her from the deadly thoughts as she sought ways to slowly kill the Wiccan that was hanging around _her_ demon. _**'Belle.'**_ Just the thought made her lips curl up in a snarl as she read her text from Kathryn.

 **Kathryn:** Do I even want to know why you are making lightening this early in the morning?

 **Regina:** It's none of your concern.

 **Kathryn:** Maybe it was that demon and the girl who was kissing this morning?

Regina blanched at how right her best friend was, glaring at her finest she stared down at the phone before typing.

 **Regina:** I could care less about what a Demon does on her spare time.

 **Kathryn:** Perhaps...I guess you wouldn't want to know that the girl is Belle, the Wiccan that parties at your coven so often. Ah yes I see them in the hall way now, who knew a Vemons horns could be so delicious.

Regina would have laughed if she hadn't cracked her phone in half. _'Belle'_ the brunette growled in her head. _'I knew the witch/fey had a knack for taking things that weren't hers'._ Regina thought unreasonably as she formed a plan as pieces of metal fell to the ground, her brand new iPhone 7 that now lays useless on her desk.

Emma walked slowly to the classroom, not knowing what to expect. Steeling herself against the valkyries rage she entered the room, going directly towards her seat and pulling out her textbook.

"Quite a display in the hallway Vemon." The brunette stated casually, as if this was everyday conversation.

Shrugging Emma puts her notes down and looks at Regina. "I suppose so..?" She said slowly.

"I just wanted to point out the fact that you move on very fast for a possessive demon that fought over me." Regina pointed out with a smirk.

"I just like to explore all of my options, besides what is the point of chasing someone who doesn't want me regardless?" Emma asks with both pierced eyebrows raised, eyes flicking down to gaze at the full lips that moved.

' _What was the point indeed?'_ Regina thought silently as she ignored the question. "Keep talking like that and you may catch something."

The blonde gaze continued to drift to her lips as she spoke. "I'm surprised you care so much Regina, careful or people would talk" Emma said with sugary sweetness and a huge grin.

Emma watched as Regina leaned over close to her, the demons eyes growing heavy as she inhaled the smell of apples and all that is her mate. ' _ **CLAIM, POSSESSES.'**_ Constantly over the hours her instinct screamed at her to mate this creature.

The blonde's body stiffened as she groaned low in her throat, covering it up by clearing it she glances down at the delicate tan hand that decided to caress and stroke her bulge. Unable to help herself she grew harder and her throats grew dim, glancing at the teacher for a moment who is unaware and giving a lecture at the front.

"Regina..." Emma hissed at the valkyrie as she rocked into the hand with a slight thrust.

Since today they were working together on a class assignment, Regina was able to scoot closer to the blonde and stroke that tantalizing shaft that seemed to be bursting from Emma's jeans, feeling it pulse inside her grasp.

"Let's get to know each other shall we? My favorite color is purple, what about you?" she said breathlessly, the stroking causing her to become aroused as more lightening illuminated the sky with her emotions.

Emma gave her a look that basically said 'You can't be serious.' Regina watched as fangs moved passed the blondes lips, growing longer for her as she quicken her movements, knowing she was playing with fire.

' _Fuck! F-fuck'_ the blondes eyes flooded black and she whimpered as the hand moved away from her, she was half tempted to shove it right down her jeans.

"You toy with me Regina, One day I will lose control." Emma grated out through clenched teeth.

"I only stopped because your pheromones are flooding the class; I wouldn't want everyone to have sex in here…besides if you meet me during study hall I have a proposition for you." Regina purred softly while leaning over in the blonde's ear, giving the inner shell a slow lick with her hot tongue.

"H-how do I know this is not a trap?" The blonde slightly stutters out, eyes flickering to their normal forest green once more.

"You don't, but I could Vow to the Lore." Regina gazes directly into Emma's eyes. A vow to the lore is a most sacred promise between immortals. No one could break a vow unless released by the person it was initiated with.

Emma silently began to think. _'If I did go with her I could miss the meeting with Belle to go forward with the plan. Maybe I should resist somehow seeing where it leads?'_ Confused she shakes her head and looks back at the teacher, never giving Regina an answer as class moves on.

 **-Later that day after Classes. Now in Study Hall-**

Emma finally made a decision as she walked through the doors to meet with Belle, waiting for her at the front desk of the library.

On the other hand Regina started to seethe in silence as she was stood up by her Demon, knowing it was for that stupid Wiccan girl.

Sighing in relief when she spotted Belle she leaned against the desk with a deep sigh.

"Going that well huh?" The Wiccan says as her eyes twinkle with laughter.

"Regina wanted me to meet her after classes, Erm…I decided it was a better idea to come here and ask for advice?" Emma relays as she begins to draw on a sheet of paper absentmindedly her thoughts going back to her mate.

"Oh really? Well Emma it looks like the jealous is working...Although jealousy should not be the influence of a relationship I think you made the right decision. Now for the finale, I want you to skip your last period with me." Belle stated bluntly.

"Will I ever get to attend my last class?" Emma said with a low chuckle. "It's only day 2 and I have skipped it both times, what is your plan?" She looked at the Wiccan suspiciously, dreading the response. Not really bothered by her classes since she was considered obnoxiously smart by her peers, she never needed to study.

"Well…I have decided that we should let her see what she is missing, Meet in the parking lot so that she sees you take off with me during the class, also we have the try outs today so that should work as well." The brunette murmured thoughtfully as she started to tap on the desk with a pen.

"What do you plan to do at try outs?" the blonde questioned.

"I just plan to press the correct buttons." Grinning evilly, Belle picked up her bag just as the bell began to sound overhead.

Regina sat in her last class unhappily. If she was being honest with herself she never thought the blonde would be able to resister her teasing earlier. The valkyrie began to nibble on her bottom lip as she glanced to her left for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes, wishing the blonde would just appear in class. Her gazed flicked up to the wolf who sat right in front of the desk; the hybrid was currently staring at her with a calculating gaze. Narrowing her eyes she looked back to the teacher and tried to listen and pay attention to class.

Her proposition was 'Friends with _slight_ benefits'. The valkyrie was unable to hide her attraction no longer, especially when every time she seemed to be around the demon her lightening began to act crazily _. 'Almost like my emotions at the moment'_. She mused quietly in her head.

Hearing some laughter coming from outside she turns to the left, glancing casually before turning back. Blinking and narrowing her eyes she slowly did a double take, her claws began to rake against the desk and carve the wood as she watches her now most _**HATED**_ Wiccan coyly trail her fingers along _her_ demons arm. _'That …._ _ **Bitch**_ _!'_ Regina's mind shrieked as purple flames started to form along her hands. She watched as they both got into a lime green Camaro and speed from the parking lot.

"Babe um...the class is watching you…" whispering low, Graham glanced at her but trailed off and cleared his throat.

Regina willed her body to calm down, refusing to believe that Emma chose to spend time with Belle instead of going to class. A blush climbing up her neck the tan skinned valkyrie extinguished her flames and nodded to the teacher who was currently watching her but said nothing. 'Who would? Her coven was the most feared of the lore.'

After class Graham followed her to the locker room door for girls after school, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Look I am okay, I just thought of how much Emma hurt you and it triggered me or something no big deal okay love?" She said in a rush with a hand waving dismissively in the air.

"Of course, I love you and will see you in practice, Gotta whoop these newbies into shape." He said with a boyish grin. Leaning down he kisses her on the lips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and push his tongue in her mouth.

With a muffled protest she broke the kiss by turning her head to the side before it got out of hand, feeling bad because she knew how much her now two year boyfriend wanted sex, she just wasn't ready. She couldn't stomach anything now that Emma came into her life.

"I will see you at practice." She quickly blurted out and quickly went to change in the room.

 **A/N: Longer Chappies Require more days to write for me x.x. But please Review lol.**


	9. Cat Fight Much?

**Chapter 9**

 **Cat Fight Much?**

 **A/N: Love the Reviews Guys and Gals! Thank You! Also A certain someone that is My potato is addicted to my story wanted me to post twice. Thank the potato in the reviews okay guys? XD. Regina song for this chapter is: Kevin Gates – Don't know what to call it.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Regina put on her cheer uniform newly handed to her by the coach, rolling her eyes at the logo which has the twin dragons in gold and the rest of the uniform colored in gold and white. _'Only sorceries would think to do that.'_ The valkyrie pursed her lips in annoyance. Most lore women were known to have an addiction to glittering items and gold, pulling them into an unwanted trance unless you build a resistance against it.

Sighing softly she figured that at least now after school she could clear her head now that school was over and the demon was no longer around. Dawning on the skimpy cheer outfit Regina heads out to the field where the cheer squad was located. 'You have _**GOT**_ to be kidding me.' There, right in front of her stood Emma leaning against the bleachers dressed in baggy shorts and a T-Shirt, loosely in her hand she played with her fencing sword as Belle began to fix her helmet and padding on her torso.

' _That fucking Wiccan wants to be Buried where they can't find the body.'_ Regina thought with her lips pressed in a thin line, going up to the signing table she noticed on the list that Belle was already made the Co-Captain. Looking at Kathryn who was smiling at her weekly she narrowed her eyes in a glare.

"What the hell Kat? I am late 5 minutes and my spot is already gone?" Knowing that Kathryn was already the Captain of the cheer team the only spot left for her was a stand in captain at best.

"Sorry Gina, I never knew Belle was interested and Mal liked her so I had no choice but to give up the spot." The blonde valkyrie replied helplessly. Maleficent who was the Queen of Sorceri, able to control all of her subjects with one command and take powers at will to anyone who defied her? No one argued when she barked an order.

Regina looked at the cozy couple against the bleachers with malice. Angry for earlier and Emma ditching her to be with that _**slore**_ of a Wiccan, tipped her over the edge. Regina's amethyst flamed aura came back with a vengeance after seeing Bells hand lower to Emma's thigh, marking over to them and yanking the brunette away.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Regina shrieked, causing the glasses of water and car alarms to burst in a symphony of explosions. Around her the students and the kids started to scramble away, not wanting to be near the two most feared factions of the lore, Emma just stood frozen and glancing from one girl to the other.

Calmly, Belle removed the hand from her shoulder and looked into Regina's piercing silver and magenta gaze. "I am simply attending to my girlfriend. I could ask you the same thing." The Wiccan questioned with a raised eyebrow at the valkyrie.

"I wish you would stop being the school **slore** and tend to one female wolf." Regina snarled as she felt her claws sharpen, lightening streaking across the sky.

"I think I like the Vemon, besides no one has claimed her and I for one will not let such a delicious catch pass by." Licking her lips slowly, Belle glances to Emma as her Amber eyes burn with fire.

"Hold your tongue Belle, I itch to cut it off and feed it to you." The valkyrie growls the words as lightening continues to strike so close they could feel the heat from the impacts. Emma glances anxiously at the sky.

"Seems like I struck a nerve, want the Vemon all to yourself then?" Belle asks with a smirk and stepping inside Regina's personal space.

Regina's muscles tense, ready to tackle the Wiccan to the ground.

"Hold On, Let's just talk this out okay?" Emma cuts in trying in vain to be the peace maker in the situation before it explodes.

"Babe could you be a dear and handle this tiresome female, she seems to be confused when she already claimed she wanted nothing to do with you, Isn't that right Regina?"Amber eyes twinkled with barely contained excitement and laughter, Belle raises one eyebrow in question.

Regina lunged for Belle, shrieking with fury so loud that Emma paused to cover her ears before holding her mate back and tracing them both to her room, causing her to fall to one knee from the dizziness of taking two people.

"Take me back **Vemon,** so that Wiccan can get what's coming to her." Regina spat as she started to pace back and forth.

"I think she may have a point Regina, I don't understand why you are so angry when you clearly rejected me yesterday." The blonde asked quietly, standing up straight once more.

The valkyrie inhales deep calming breathes to cool her body down, releasing the flames and making them disappear as she turns her hard glare on the demon.

"I could care less about what you and Belle do." Shouting at the blonde, Regina turned so that her back was facing the blonde.

"You seemed pretty caring just a moment ago." The demon tilted her head curiously and waited for an answer.

"I-I...I'm not angry?" Regina says slowly, biting her bottom lip as she begins to look around and avoid the blondes gaze.

"I would like to get to know you Regina, Mind, Body and Soul if you would let me" Emma whispers.

The brunette shuddered as she felt muscular but strong arms wrap around her from behind and pull her into a warm chest. "It's forbidden to even think about, so many consequences… To lay with a vampire is to court banishment with my coven."

"Am I not worth that much Regina? Haven't you thought about it just a bit?" Emma asked as her finger began to trace a pointed ear gently, smiling a bit when the valkyrie shivered.

"You will ruin me Emma, I know this much." Regina mummers as she tilts her head to invite more of the demons touch, her own claws curling and wanting nothing more than to sink into Emma's skin.

"We could enjoy now and think about the consequences later." Leaning down the blonde traces that pointed ear with her tongue.

A small moan escaped her lips as the valkyrie finds herself pinned to one of the walls, hands above her head, much like before. "No...Please..." She weakly whimpered, her resolve diminishing with each touch and caress.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Emma whispered with a chuckle and her mouth trails kisses along the tanned neck, licking the beating pulse as she feels the brunette violently shudder in her arms.

"Me thinks the wee valkyrie likes my touch. Craves my bite..." Careful of her fangs, Emma nips at the skin gently before moving back to the ear, sucking on the tip roughly.

The brunette moans loudly as she starts to pant heavily, arching her back as her nipples being to harden and beg for attention and her ass pushing directly against the demons well endowed hard on.

Hissing out a breath for patience the blonde moves back, knowing she could probably Regina right here without protest. Wanting to do this right she picks up the brunette and lays her on the King sized bed in the middle of the spacious room as she starts to strip. Clumsily taking off her padding and helmet, hesitating before removing her shirt, only leaving her in a bra and panties as she looks at Regina, onyx eyes gleaming with hunger.

"No biting Emma, You can't mark me" Regina says firmly as she moves to take off the cheer top before shimmying out of the skirt.

Emma's hand paused in mid air. To deny her bite was to deny her right to claim, if she had sex with Regina without biting her, she was not sure she would be able to function right.

"Vow to the lore, Emma" the brunette said, biting her bottom lip as she lays in the bed with only a lacy purple bra and matching panties, chest pushing against the bra with each breath as they strain against their confinement.

' _Shit'_ The whole reason she needed the talisman was to mate and mark Regina with her bite. ' _Maybe in time she will accept me.'_

"I vow to the lore that I will not bite you without permission." Emma stated firmly even as her fangs ached to pierce the tan flash below her.

Regina flicked her eyes toward the briefs that her dick was being restrained in, eyes widening a little.

"No need to worry love, We will fit." Emma says with a grin as she tugs her underwear off, leaving her only in a white sports bra.

' _Fitting is the least of my worries...I would like to have walls afterwards too'_ Regina thought warily, licking her lips.

Growing impatient Emma ripped off the bra and underwear to reveal the valkyries body to her greedy gaze. "So lush, Beautiful..." She whispered as she leaned down to take a erect nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip as her lips gave a greedy tug before switching breast.

"Oh, God Emma!" Lacing her fingers in blonde hair, Regina cradled the head closer to her chest as she arched her back. ' _Yes yes consequences later'_ she thought deliriously.

' _Must make her ready'_ Ignoring her own need, Emma made her way to Regina's body, worshiping it along the way with soft kisses and caresses until she met a cleanly waxed womanhood. Glistening with juices the demon leaned forward and inhaled the scent of arousal, never forgetting the apple mixed smell that belongs to her mate. While kissing and nipping at the valkyries inner thigh, Emma slowly pushed one finger inside her.

Regina cried out as her hands sought to hold something, fearing that she would harm Emma with her grip she rips the sheets with her claws, her walls clamping down on that one digit before rocking her hips.

Thunder and lightning boomed outside, looking up from her place between Regina's thighs, Emma watched with a hooded gaze when she added another finger, thrusting them both deep as juices continued to gush around her fingers.

The valkyries head tossed from side to side as her thighs began to shake, meeting each thrust with her hips and straining for release, her skin now glistening with sweat as she completely gave herself to be at the demons mercy.

"Please..please" Regina circled her hips helplessly as she craved for the blondes mouth.

Horns already dusky and straightened with desire the demon latched onto her mate's clit, her tongue tracing and circling the nub with her hot and wet tongue. At this Regina's whole body stiffens as she screams, ripping the sheets from the bed as she starts to cum, whimpering and weakly trying to move Emma's head away as the demon laps up the juices like a woman possessed.

Removing her fingers, Emma starts to lick them clean as her eyes roll in the back of her head. "Nothing better than your taste Regina, Nothing." The demon growls out as she nudges Regina's legs open to accommodate her body, settling in between them.

Regina wrapped her legs automatically around the blonde's waist, nervously biting her bottom lip with her small fangs as she feels the throbbing shaft press insistently against her thigh.

"If I hurt you tell me, I will go as slow as I can..." Emma licks her already moist lips as she grips her dick, One hand resting beside the brunettes head, piercing glinting at the flashes of lightening as her thumb brushes over the swollen mushroom head, feeling the precum the demon slowly pushes the tip inside. Moving inch by inch Emma moves to rest on her forearms, feeling Regina's nipples against her own bra and curling claws dig into her ass.

Burying her face into the glistening neck, Emma gives it a lick as she thrusts into Regina fully, groaning at the tight sheath that clamped down around her dick. The demon stiffened and sniffed the air, raising her head and looking at Regina in shock. "V-virgin, Regina why the fuck didn't you tell me, I could have-" Emma was cut off by full lips pressing against her own, faintly feeling the remainder of two tears that escaped the valkyrie. Groaning softly into the brunette's mouth, Emma kisses her mate back deeply. Tongue delving in and out of the warm mouth as she refrains with all her strength to keep her hips still.

Regina felt tears spring to her eyes as the demon took her virginity. Not wanting to argue she moved her hands to trace the winding tattoo before gripping those irresistible horns and tugging. "Fuck. Me. Now." She demanded

"Uhnn." With a shuddering groan the demon finally gave in, pulling out slightly only to thrust back inside deeply, repeatedly leaning down to lick the inside of her neck, feeling sharp fangs graze against her pulse.

Regina began to sigh and moan with each thrust, releasing the horns and moving both hands to grip the demons muscular ass, claws digging in deep as the pain started to fade away into pleasure. The valkyrie turned to whisper urgencies into the blondes ear, panting heavily. "Harder Emma.."

Emma rose up on both arms to examine her mate, flushed with desire as those eyes akin to mirrors looked up at her with desire and need, Regina's hair sticking to her head with sweat as her lifted her hips to meet each thrust. Deciding to test the waters Emma allowed her Demon to take control, withdrawing from her mate only to thrust back inside _hard._ One hand moving to rub Reginas clit with her thumb, as Emma focused on controlling her thrusts, in and out , in and out, unable to stop her now pistoning hips even if she tried, watching as Regina moved to put one hand against the headboard.

Pausing her hips, guided by instinct and pulled out from the tight sheath, only to have Regina whimper at the loss she moves the brunette flat onto her stomach, slowly kissing down the valkyries back as her shaft throbs with need, Emma guides her dick back inside and bites down on her bottom lip, watching as Regina brokenly moans against the pillow before biting down hard when Emma thrusts deep, the brunettes back arching as she cries out with each thrust, getting close as she felt the coil begin to tighten with pleasure, balls slapping against her mates skin and Emma throws her head back, Rocking her hips roughly into Regina as she starts to cum hard, Arms shaking with the intensity as the brunette releases the pillow to shriek, milking Emma's shaft and clenching hard around her.

Limply the demon rests her head Regina's shoulder, rubbing a horn against the tan cheek in affection and resisting the urge to bite.

 **A/N: Reviews make me happy. Tell me how I am doing and if I should continue. Thanks again !**


	10. Aftermath

**Chapter 10**

 **Aftermath**

 **A/N: Seriously, You guys Reviews are great, some even make me laugh. Continue to Review and let me know what you think. Mind the typos. Enjoy!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Three more times **.** Emma took Regina against the bed, the wall and the counter in her connecting bathroom to her room. She was insatiable for her Valkyrie, couldn't get enough of those generous curves begging to be dominated, to be **Fucked.** Sighing softly the blonde lets water cascade down her body, lifting her head into the spray as delicate questing hands travel all over her body. Both of the young teens had managed to head to the shower, finally making progress to return to return back to school.

 **Back At School**

"Um where did they go?" Ruby scratches the back of her head confused, staring at the spot where Emma and Regina were standing a few hours ago.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them little wolf." Belle replied from behind her.

Ruby jumped and turned around quickly, gripping her shirt where her heart would be and staring at the Wiccan as she starts to blush furiously.

"Y-you scared me." The wolf took a step back, furry ears twitching anxiously as her tail wags behind her.

Belle inwardly chuckles, seeing the nervous wolf at her mercy makes her toes curl. "My... My isn't the brave wolf jumpy today."

"No, you just surprised me is all." Adjusting her back pack on her shoulder she observes the fey closely. "I take it the plan worked smoothly?" Ruby inquired.

"More or Less I suppose, I do know that Regina would refuse the bite. The scent of the marking is too strong to bare around the coven without growing suspicion." Bell said with a shrug.

The wolf groans and smacks her hand to her head. "This mating thing is a lot harder than I thought. Emma _needs_ to bite her."

Tilting her head curiously, Belle takes a step forward with one hand raised, a smile tugging at her lips.

"W-what are you doing Belle!?" Ruby exclaimed as she stood frozen on the spot.

"Why are you so nervous now Ruby? You seemed so confident just a moment ago." Belle inquires with an eyebrow raised.

Frozen, Ruby seemed speechless and standing still in one spot, taking advantage the shorter brunette leans forward and grips the wolf by her shirt, standing on her tippy toes and whispering lowly in Ruby's ear, causing the redhead to blush but turn her head and kisses Belle softly on the lips.

Graham stood far away, watching the two with a fierce frown as he continues to try Regina's cell. The sun has finally gone down and he still could not figure out where Regina disappeared to with that filthy half-breed.

"Seems like you're mate to be has escaped you" The guys from the football team started to snicker and make jabs at the berserker, unaware of just how angry the immortal currently was.

"Mind your tongue Jake or I'll take it from you!" Graham snarled out and turned around to the 7 guys standing in a circle behind him, crouching in a defensive pose.

The boys jumped back a little frightened when they start to see Grahams muscles pulse and grow in size, knowing he was on the verge of going full berserker mode if he did not find his missing female.

"Look man, we were just joking just take it easy, I'm sure the blonde chick just took her to cool off or somethin'." The leader of the group said uneasily as the group nodded enthusiastically in agreement, trying to ward off the angry jock.

Graham runs his hand roughly through his short locks with a frustrated growl as he grabs his team duffle back, deciding to skip practice as he shoves the group of guys out of the way and walks to his truck, throwing his things in the back and leaving in a screech of tires as he speeds out of the school.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Short claws began to curl into Emma's shoulders as her valkyrie threw her head back, her own hips thrusting up to meet her mates eager hips, feeling the brunettes sheath quiver and tighten around her dick as Regina reaches her climax, thunder now shaking the house as electricity fills the air once more for the fifth time that night.

They couldn't get enough of each other, the Vemon found herself leaning up on her elbows as the tanned skin of her mates glistened and the erect nipples begged to be touched, ached for it even. Giving into her desire Emma moved both of her broad palms to Regina's ass, gripping firmly as she attached her hot mouth to a hard nipple, her long tongue circling the bud slowly and gently nipping, careful of her fangs as she forced the valkyrie to meet every upward thrust, moaning , growling, and harsh breaths sounding all throughout the room.

The smacking sound of skin repeatedly hitting was too much for Emma, she felt her eyes roll in the back of her head just as the valkyrie let out a ear piercing scream, pulse after pulse of her seed poured into her mate as Regina fell limp against her, sated once more and nuzzling into her neck with soft purrs of affection that made Emma's heart clench.

They both started to come down from their high, breathing evening out as the blonde now lays flat on the bed and the Regina on her chest, slowly drawing circling with her claw and tracing some old scars that were there before immortality set in Emma.

Biting her lip, Emma looked down at Regina and cleared her throat. "We will have to talk about what happened eventually..." The blonde stated carefully, not wanting to scare the valkyrie off.

Regina stiffened and lifted her head, ignoring the hurt look that flashed across the vemons face when she regretfully pulled away from Emma.

"Emma...I can never be what you are seeking; the most I can give you would be lovers. No one would ever be able to know about us. I cannot risk banishment from the coven." Regina coldly retorted as she got out of the bed, trying to prevent herself from inhaling the demons scent that seemed to drug her constantly into a lust induced state.

The blanket now covered Emma's waist as she stared at Regina in disbelief. "You can't be serious right?" she whispered weakly, claws now digging into the sheets.

"It is for the best Vemon, you know the coven would never accept you." Putting on her underwear slowly, the valkyrie refused to meet the piercing forest green gaze that she could feel boring into her back.

"What if I just want to know you more, maybe we could meet after school and-" Emma said in a rush, gesturing with her hands but was stopped by a gentle finger against her lips.

"We can, I know a place that we can meet. The lake behind the coven is a spot for us to meet, I trust somehow you know where I live and where this place is?" Regina stated dryly with one perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

"U-uh well I perhaps, M-maybe?" The blonde curses inwardly at herself for sounding so guilty, hating that Regina had that much control over her body as she feels her body slowly starts to tense, inhaling the valkyrie's scent and closing her eyes.

Regina lips curled into a smirk as she leaned forward, removing her finger and tugging the blonde closer for a short kiss. Well..what she intended to be a short kiss until the Vemon tilted her head and deepened it.

The Valkyrie smiled softly and put a hand on the blondes chest, pushing her away as she got up and broke the kiss. "No, this always leads to sex."

Emma lifted both eyebrows and looked at her with a bewildered expression, the blanket already tenting again with evidence of her arousal. "What's wrong with that?" she said with a pout.

"Insaitable demon.." the brunette murmured distractedly as her eyes were cast down to the tented blanket, unconsciously biting her lips. "Your fangs are showing." Regina's eyes flicked upward, noticing the sharp canines.

"Right, sorry it gets more hard to control.." Emma only looked away for a moment, letting them slide back in place, trailing off as she notices the brunette already heading out of the door.

Glancing at the time, the vemon notices that it is only 10pm, her parents would be home soon with dinner. She raced out of bed and clumsily put on some briefs and a sports bra to catch the valkyrie, knowing she forgot that Emma traced her to the house.

Stomping down stairs quickly, she notices the door did not make a noise of opening and closing so she followed her nose, the intoxicating scent of her mate leading her to the kitchen as she watches a curvy tanned figure with hair cascading down her back in lushes waves, even after sex Regina oozed the appeal and Emma couldn't help but feel drawn.

The blonde leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and watched the Valkyrie tilt her head curiously, moving bags of blood out of the way, surprisingly no disgust in her body language, pulling out mayo and meat for a sandwich.

Startled, Regina looked up at Emma with a raised eyebrow, a light blush staining the tanned cheeks as one hand moved to brush some hair behind her ear, still dressed in her cheerleading uniform.

"What? I got hungry. Did you want one?" the cheerleader inquired glancing up at the Emma as she wills her body to ignore the toned figure with delicious bulge and tattoo standing in front of her.

Unconsciously Emma's gaze darted to Regina's neck; her fangs ached to pierce that flesh. She needed to mark Regina as much as she needed to breathe. Only problem was figuring out how to get permission from said brunette.

"No, I will just go shower and then I can take you home after you have showered too...You know, to get the smell off you." Emma stated with a weak smile, turning away to do just that.

Biting her lip, Regina nodded and sat the knife down as she watched the demon leave her sight. Finding she was no longer hungry but biting her lip as she goes deep into thought.

Regina knows she will not be able to hold the Vemon back forever. She knew that for a demon and vampire the mating mark was sacred. Once sex was involved it was nearly impossible to stop the urge as the days went on, it would start to consume their mind and drive them mad.

She knew this and chose to act oblivious. Sharing her blood meant sharing her covens secrets and memories, doing that would go against the entire family, including her month.

'I am so sorry demon, you were mated to the wrong species...I cannot give you what you desire. Ever.' She thought sadly, nor did she intend to give in.

The only question left. 'Will I be able to put Emma out of her misery when the time comes?'

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Finally both were dressed and ready to leave, silently lost in their own thoughts as Emma traced them to the school, making subtle glances to Regina.

"I don't sense Ruby on the grounds, so I assume she caught a ride with someone else." The blonde noticed as she looked at the dark school grounds and shrugged her shoulders, knowing it was truly late.

However the jocks were still going at it strong, lights shining bright on the large field as the team fought and traded strikes with their fencing sword.

Regina glanced down at her phone, noticing that she had now thirty-one missed calls and fifteen text messages. Some from her parents but majority from Graham, she sighed heavily at the sight, not ready to deal with the berserker just yet.

Emma lead them both over to the stylish Camaro, unlocking the door and throwing the valkyries items in the back seat.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Emma began to drive in the direction towards to the coven. Regina was not surprised by this, knowing the last time Emma was with Belle the last time she visited the mansion. Of course the blonde didn't need to know that she was lurking in the trees, she was careful enough not to be spotted or smelled.

Emma interrupted her thoughts by asking. "Tell me more about you, maybe even some about your coven?" sounding hopeful, the blonde glanced at Regina then back to the road.

"Well what is there to know? I have been here since I was born. My father was killed by the horde, he was a Sorcerer and my mother is a Valkyrie. I'm 17 and currently frozen in my immortal state. I like cats and dogs." She dryly stated as they pulled into the drive way of the Mansion.

Of course there were tons of cars, loud music, and Regina was pretty sure the same two witches were trying to bust people's car windows. "Fuck." Stiffening when she spotted Graham leaning against his truck, not having noticed them yet.

Behind her, Emma eyes narrowed as she found the brawny berserker easily. The blonde rolled her shoulders as she braced herself for a confrontation, only to have a delicate hand to her chest stopping her by the driver's car door.

"What? I just want to say hi to him, maybe ask about his face in the process." Emma said through clenched teeth.

"Emma, like it or not he is my boyfriend. I won't let you hurt him." The brunette replied sternly, pushing the Vemon back against the car. "Touch him and you won't be touching me any time soon."

Pursing her lips in annoyance the blonde nodded obediently, before she let the valkyrie escape her, Emma pulled the sassy brunette closer, gripping her ass firmly and pushing their hips together, humming in satisfaction when she hears Regina let a breathless moan escape her lips.

"I wonder who could resist longer Valkyrie, I know your weaknesses." Emma whispered, leaning forward as her breath hits the shorter female's sensitive ear.

Unable to help herself, Regina started to tilt her head, giving the Vemon more room as she feels thin but firm lips graze her neck, fangs nipping gently but not piercing as her nipples grow harder. At this rate she would never get inside the coven.

Much to both of their dismay, a loud whistle interrupted them along with a loud shout for Regina. Standing on her tippy toes, the brunette spots Graham getting closer and quickly stepped away from the blonde to fix her clothes.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, not bothering to hide her own erection as the tall jock reached them, looking back and forth between his girlfriend and at his new teammate.

"Babe, I have been trying to reach you all night, where have you been and why did you go off with her?" the berserker asked, not even bothering to look at Regina but to stare down at the blonde Vemon.

"Yes, Regina where were you?" Emma also inquired in a sugary sweet tone.

Narrowing her eyes the Valkyrie lifted her shoe and stepped on the blondes toe hard, taking Grahams hand and leading him toward to Coven to go inside.

Grunting at the abuse, the blonde turned and watch the curvy brunette head inside, it taking all of Emma's will power not to storm after Regina and snatch her away from the idiotic berserker. Hope but also frustration sinking into her chest until she caught the silver and amethyst gaze of her lover.

Giving her a half smile, Emma got into her car and sped off into the night.

Regina turned back to Graham, only to falter in her step to find him staring at her in awe. Clearing her throat the valkyrie fixes her bag on her shoulder and starts to climb the stairs to the loud coven.

A shoulder on her hand stops her. "What is it between you and that hybrid Regina? Ever since she has gotten here you began to act strange. I called you all night and you disappeared with her." Graham growled out, raising his voice slightly over the music.

"Unlike you, she tried to prevent me from being expelled in school on the third day and I waited in her house until I calmed down." Regina replied in a rush, shrugging the jocks hand off her shoulder and putting her hand on the door knob.

"I think you want to be her mate, even though it is against your status as a valkyrie!"

A long silent pause came over them as Regina turned and looked back at Graham, her eyes a molten silver as she grew angry, lightening striking in the distance.

"Do not preach to me about loyalties when you told the whole fencing team about our so-called "sex session!" the feisty brunette snarled, quick on her feet to lash out at the boy.

Startled Graham takes a step back, feeling harsh electric currents race up his arms, raising the hairs as he swallowed hard. "I-It is just locker room talk babe, s'nothing."

Regina rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Are we done here? Next time you want to inform me of my duties I will remind the team just how...'Short' the session actually turned out to be." Her eyes flicked down toward his crotch then back up into blue eyes.

The berserker shifted on his feet uncomfortably and continued to look down at the ground. "Right well, I still would like for your mother to know about us and future plans."

"I never said anything changed Graham; please stop pushing the subject of the hybrid. I will handle the infatuated vemon myself if it comes down to it." She said with a sigh.

Cheering up immensely at the thought, the jock lifts his head and gives Regina a wide grin, leaning forward to kiss her lips quickly then backing away, turning to get in his truck and taking off to his own coven.

'If only things were actually that simple.' Regina thought as she finally turned the door knob to the coven and entered.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Emma finally arrived home and threw her car keys on the door table when headed inside, locking the deadbolt and looking to her right, she noticed the TV on and two figured cuddled against the couch.

"I see you guys have finally gotten along nicely." She murmured softly when she recognized it was Ruby and Belle.

Both teens jumped just a bit before relaxing, turning around to face Emma with sheepish grins. They were too engrossed with each other to even hear the door open and close.

"Speaking of getting along, how did it go with Regina?" Ruby inquired her arm still around Belle, a smirk on the wolf's lips because she could clearly smell how 'well' the conversation with the feisty brunette went.

Red coughed slightly and pouted at Belle when the fey jabbed her in the side and tilted her head at Emma, actually noticing the sullen attitude the blonde had now.

"Sex, we had sex but she does not want me to claim her as a mate, I haven't bitten her either. Honestly I have no idea what I am doing, when she is near I have no control over my body and my thoughts become clouded with only her." The blonde ran a hand slightly through her long locks in frustration.

"What about her boyfriend? She does plan on leaving him right? It would hardly make sense if they stayed together with her knowing that she is your mate." Belle said with disbelief.

A flush crept up Emma's cheeks as she coughed in her hand. "I may not have told her she was my mate."

"EMMA!" Ruby and Belle face palmed and shook their heads, the lanky female rested her head on the edge of the couch while Belle stood up to pace.

"Maybe this is a good thing Ruby, telling her that would only scare Regina off right? Valkyries most likely only know the ways of killing a Vampire, not mating them or the signs of being a mate." Belle said thoughtfully, holding up one finger.

"I see your point, So I should keep it from Regina for now? I already agreed to be her lover and remain a secret." Emma rubbed slightly at her chest, knowing her heart clenched as it rebelled to such an idea.

' _Always a secret or a nuisance, never someone to cherish or care for.'_ The thought stung Emma more than it should.

"Oh Emma..." Belle noticed the forlorn look on Emma's face. "Regina will eventually see past her coven and come to you; I know she could not possibly feel for Graham what she feels for you."

Dropping her gear beside the back of the couch the vemon heads upstairs, ignoring her name being called by Belle and Ruby. She honestly wanted to just be alone and not be disturbed. Honestly that was hard since her room smelled of sex and of her mate.

Taking the time to shower and tidy up her room she heard the two still down stairs quietly whispering. Shrugging her shoulders Emma picked up her drawing pad and leaned back against her newly made-up bed with crisp sheets, only leaving the pillow case that Regina used.

Slowly with each pencil stroke she started to visualize her mate. Emma remembered looking down at the slumbering valkyrie during one of their breaks between mating. Peaceful and beautiful to the point it made her heart swell.

The blonde started to shade the face lightly, taking note of each detail that was Regina, her full lips, relaxed muscles, nak-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a beep from her phone, indicating a text message. Emma rolled her eyes, knowing that it was only Ruby.

"I told that idiot to stop texting me when she knows I'm in the house." The blonde grumbled reaching for her phone.

 **Unknown Number:** Hello Emma.

Emma face contorted in confusion, no one has her number in the school nor has anyone asked for it except for Belle. "Ah its Belle."

 **Emma:** Belle? This you?

The response was instant.

 **Unknown Number:** Try again Emma, think carefully or you will find yourself missing particular _'appendage'_ that we used gone in the morning.

Emma sat up straight in surprise, her drawing forgotten. The blonde was shocked Regina somehow without her knowing added Emma's number to her phone.

The vemon nearly jumped out of her skin as her phone started to ring. Practically playing hot potato with it in her hand as she tried to prevent it from falling on the floor.

"Hello..?" Emma said slowly.

" _You are the world's slowest texter." A husky but smooth voice replied._

"Regina? I didn't even know this was your number." The blonde said confused.

" _I know, I took it from your phone while you were in the shower." Regina said lowly_.

"Oh, well then why didn't you just add your number and name to my phone?" Emma said confused.

" _Complicated, but you can add this number to your phone now." The vemon could hear the smile in Regina's voice along with a banging sound. "Give me back my phone you Bitch!"_

" _One moment Emma, I think someone wants to borrow my phone." Regina stated in a sugary sweet tone._

Emma held the phone away from her ear quickly as soon as shrieks and screeches could be heard from the other end, along with hissing and what sounded like someone crashing into the wall and slurring.  
 _"Tek the phune es all yours."_

" _Emma? I'm back, they decided it was no longer needed. What are you up to?" the brunette inquired breathlessly._

"W-well um I am just drawing some things..." came the warily reply as Emma glanced down at her sketch book.

" _You should bring them tomorrow, show me after school by the lake." Regina stated thoughtfully._

"Only if you want, I am not really that good." Emma says sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.

" _I don't believe you, bring them and snacks. There is a small area where we could lounge and have some fun." the voice from the phone dropped lower, becoming huskier with what sounded like desire to Emma._

The vemon's body reacted immediately, her erection started to press against her boy shorts as well as her breathing starting to pick up.

"Regina..." Emma groaned and flopped down on the bed, willing her now heated body to calm down. "I honestly want to converse, you know, actually get to know you."

" _Fine, remember this tomorrow at school and on our little date."_

A click sounded in Emma ear, indicating the call had ended.

' _What have I gotten myself into?'_ Emma asked herself.

 **A/N: Review please; let me know what you think. I will be updating this story tomorrow as well.**


	11. Week 1 Day 3

**Chapter 11**

 **Week 1 Day 3**

 **A/N: Thank you for the feedback. Reviews really help me, whether they are negative or positive. I'm always way too critical on myself so...Please let me know what you think. Mind the Typos.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Emma blindly reached over to her bedside table to find the alarm clock that is loudly buzzing in her ear. Groaning she turns on her side and runs a hand through her slightly tangled hair, ignoring her morning wood. The vemon could already hear Ruby rushing around in her bedroom to get ready so she decides to get up and pick an outfit.

Today the blonde settle on tightly fitted blue jeans and a red FairyTail hoodie along with red vans to match. The tall blonde's hair was still wet from the shower when the bathroom door opened; she continued to brush her fangs but raised one pierced eyebrow at the intruder.

"Emma I think you should explain to Mom and Dad what happened when they return on Monday. Maybe they could figure out a way for you to survive without the bite." The fiery haired teen stated, leaning against the door.

Spitting out her toothpaste, Emma nodded slowly in agreement as she washed her mouth and wiped her face. "For some reason I feel that the sex may have sped up the process of needing to mark her."

The tall blonde stood still as her sister gripped her shoulder and gave her a nod, confidently squaring her shoulders. "We will figure this out Emma, you will not die I promise you that."

Emma felt a little weight lift off her shoulders as she managed a slight smile at Ruby, nodding more assuredly this time. "Stickin' Together?"

"Like Glue." Ruby stated automatically as they clasp hands, a smirk trying to makes its way on her face. "Enough of this fluffy shit, how do I look? Hot right? Do you think that Belle will notice? Is my hair frizzy?" The wolf stated excitedly, tail wagging ecstatically behind her.

"And she's back" Emma mumble with a shake of her head, allowing her sister to follow her outside to the car as they head to school.

Arriving at school now they park by the shady tree area, Belle already standing and waiting for Ruby with her innocent smile.

"Ah there goes the love of my life right there." Ruby says with excitement in her voice, tail already thumping against the back of the seat as Emma parks.

"I like Belle, she is good for you." The blonde spoke softly and turned to face the front of the school where she could see some jocks, already scanning for her mate.

The fiery haired teen turns her head to look at her sister. "Regina will be yours, but give her time Emma."

"You and I both know that time is really of the essence at the moment." Hating the sound like a broken record, Emma killed the engine and got out of the car, fixing the hair along her horns before grabbing her bag from the back seat. Golden blonde hair mixed with black flowing down her back as she headed to the front doors.

"Remember to actually go to the fencing try outs to see where you place Emma!" Ruby called out after her.

Raising one clawed hand in acknowledgement, the vemon continued down the path to school, deciding to head to her locker and then reach her first class, hoping that maybe she could prepare herself for Regina today, not knowing what the devious valkyrie has planned.

Emma slams her locker shut and starts to head to class, only to let out a yelp before the vemon is pulled into a dark and empty classroom. Her mouth covered and she is pressed into the wall beside the door, the students still passing the door continued on oblivious to the sound.

The blonde already knew who pulled her into the room, inhaling the intoxicating scent of chocolate and apples as her nostrils flair, horns automatically responding to her mate and turning a dusky color as one hand comes up to remove the hand from her mouth.

"Yes Regina?" Emma raised one pierced eyebrow in question as they stood alone in the dark.

Crossing her arms definitely over her chest, Regina looks up at her vemons piercing forest green gaze. "I wanted to see you before class?" the brunette stated with question.

Emmas gaze flicks down toward the valkyries full and plump lips, licking her own as she remembers how soft those red lips were. "This is a bad idea Regina, everyone would smell my scent on you." She whispered lowly.

Gripping the taller blondes shoulders with her claws, Regina uses it for balance as she stands on her tippy toes, wearing a black thigh length short skirt with a sea-foam greens sweater, decently low cut.

"You could always kiss me, no one would know." The short valkyrie trailed off a bit as her gaze fell to Emma's mouth.

Knowingly, Emma slowly smirks and licks her lips before stepping away to the side, ignoring her own arousal and heighten scent of her mate that flooded her senses.

"No." Emma said flatly, looking down at a confused but hurt look cross Regina's face. Opening the door to the classroom and hurrying to her first class without being late. She could feel her heart squeeze in protest along with her instinct screaming at her to return. Sighing in relief she grabs her assigned seat and waits for Regina to enter.

Fixing her hair and smoothing her skirt, Regina pretends that nothing happened and enters the classroom just as soon as the bell rings, sitting down in her assigned seat and pulling out her notebook, twirling her pen in her hand and ignoring the vemon.

Emma ran a hand across her face in frustration. She didn't want the valkyrie to ignore her but she was tired of being used as a toy, she wanted to get to know Regina deeper. Everything she liked and disliked and etc.

She decided to write a note and fold it, secretly sliding the note to the brunette and watching as she took the note, rolling her eyes.

 _I'm sorry Regina, I just want to get to know you more alright? –Emma_

Her mate looked at her with a slight smile, slowly writing and responding in Emma's opinion as she waited eagerly. Taking the note back she blinked when she found the neatest handwriting she has ever seen.

 _You are cute Emma, I will give you that. What would you like to know? – Regina_

Emma glanced up at her mate, unable to keep the slight smile off her face but looking around to be sure they were not noticed. The vemon glanced at the brunette but began to scribble down words, secretly passing the note back.

 _I guess my first question would be how did you get that small scar on your top lip – Emma_

Startled, Regina looked up at Emma, both of their gazes meeting as the valkyrie self consciously lifts her hand to her mouth, one finger slowly tracing the scar. Looking up Emma noted that the teacher continued to write down notes on the projector, never noticing the teens only because the lights were out.

 _Instead of my aunts and sisters teaching me how to ride a horse they threw me on the back of one, I survived and loved David ever since. – Regina_

Receiving the note back, Emma face scrunched up in confusion. Wondering who in the world David was and why was she not told about another lover sooner. Or rather why in the world was Regina dating Graham. Emma was so lost in her thoughts that she did not see the valkyrie roll her eyes and snatch the note back.

 _Emma, David is a horse. You should have seen your face 3 – Regina_

Reading the note again Emma began to pout, folding the note up into tiny squares and then placing it in her pocket.

Regina leaned over just before the lights cut back on, whispering hotly in the blondes ear. "I did enjoy our ride yesterday." For good measure, the brunette licks the vemons ear, nipping gently and turning to face ahead to the teacher.

Emma on the other hand was a complete wreck, her body reacting immediately to her mate as she shudders violently, her fangs prodding against her lips as her horns slowly start to straighten and become dusky. The vemon could only pray that her pheromones kept intact and no one could smell her arousal.

The blonde let out a breath of relief when they were allowed to finally talk for the last ten minutes of class.

"Well you certainly do not know how to keep your hands to yourself, Miss Mills." Emma said warily, squirming in her seat just a bit.

"Perhaps you are right...What exactly can you tell me about you Emma" Regina inquired curiously, tilting her head as she waited for a response.

Relaxing in her seat, Emma shrugs and rubs the back of her neck. "Well as you know, being what I am is not easy and well, it has been hard as well since I was orphaned as well. But so far our new parents have been great."

"Our?" The valkyrie leans forward with an eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"Oh yea, Ruby and I are orphaned Hybrids. She is part wolf part fey" Emma said with a smile.

"How long have you guys been together? Is Ruby your actual sister?" Regina inquired curiously.

Shrugging as she remembers, Emma licked her lips. "Ruby has been basically my sister/bodyguard for as long as I can remember. She would never let anyone or anything hurt me."

Unconsciously, Regina follows that tongue with her eyes but then clears her throat. It seems like they were both caught in a drugged sexual state. They could not get enough of each other and the valkyrie she was pretty sure the vemons fangs never looked so appealing before.

Both teens were snapped from their thoughts when the bell rang. Blushes staining both of their cheeks they quickly gathered their things and smiled at each other.

"Hey Regina! Let's go get a soda before the next class." A deep voice stated from the doorway.

After giving Emma another weak smile, Regina gets up and heads to the door, letting her boyfriend put his arm around her waist and lead her outside to get something to drink. Before they left Graham smirked at Emma when he looked over his shoulder.

The vemon stuffed her books into her bag, the talisman still hanging from her neck as Emma moves to her next class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the time lunch rolled around, Emma was starving. The cafeteria only had salads and Chik-fil-A on the menu today. Before she left her last class Emma told Ruby to get her something from the store, make sure the food had plenty of blood as well.

Across from the lunch room, Regina watched Emma under her lashes. The valkyrie was pretty sure the blonde was oblivious to the admiring females around her as the vemon rested against the tree, dead to the outside world.

Glancing to her left she inwardly sighed. Graham was right next to her and paying close attention to her behavior, all while being more attentive. Asking her did she need anything else or could he take her tray, it was starting to annoy Regina to the fullest.

' _He is only doing it because Emma is competition for him, otherwise he would go on pretending I'm never here'_ Regina thought.

The brunettes breath hitched as Emmas shirt started to rise slightly due to her turning over in her sleep. That delicious tattoo she traced with her tongue fully on display along with those taunt muscles. Regina could feel her throat getting dry and her body grows heated. She started to squirm a bit as she grew wet, knowing soon that Graham would notice the scent she quickly deposited her tray and left the cafeteria.

' _I need to get some air. Emma will be the death of me with her innocent face and gestures, so deliciously corruptible.'_ Regina thought with a slight smirk.

Emma got up once she heard her name being called, sleepily she rubbed her eyes and pulled down her shirt as Ruby approached her with what smelled like steak.

"Hope you are hungry." Ruby waves the bag in front of Emma's face with a smile, purposely holding the bag away when the blonde tries to make a grab for the bag.

"Common Ruby, I'm starving seriously." Emma got up and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly annoyed with her sister at the moment.

"How was first period?" the flame haired girl questioned.

"Seriously? You want to give me the third degree right now when I'm hungry?" Emma growled out, as fast as lightening she snatched the food and sat back down by the tree.

"Well I thought that maybe these nymphs would help with your 'always sprouting problem' that happens in your pants and not Regina." Ruby smiled proudly, her tail wagging.

The blonde had a bad feeling as soon as she put the cooked but bloody steak into her mouth; Emma looked up from her food to notice six females headed their way in skimpy clothing.

"Are you INSANE?" Emma shouted deliriously, she cleared her throat and nervously tried to wipe the blood from her chin while the ladies approached, whispering harshly to her sister. "You do realize my mate is one of the most jealous species in the lore right? Right?"

"I just thought maybe Regina could see what she is missing out on? Is this not the best plan or what?" Ruby said excitedly but then yelp as her ear was grabbed and tugged down towards a certain irritated fey. "O-oh Belle I didn't see you there."

"I bet you didn't, too busy watching Nymphs and messing with your sister instead of minding your own business-" Belle turned to Emma before walking away with Red, giving her a apologetic smile and leaving her alone with the group of Nymphs.

She continued to pull Ruby back towards the school as she gave her an ear full, even though behind Bells back Red gave Emma two thumbs up with a stupid smile on her face.

' _I swear I think she secretly likes to be abused'_ Emma thought dryly then focused on the group of females that stood right in front of her, eyeing her like she was a slab of meat that excluded the steak she had sitting in the bag.

"U-Um hi?" The blonde nervously scratched the back of her head and stood straight.

"Isn't she adorable?" One said, whispering to another.

"Irresistibly so," Another female responded, eyeing Emma up and down.

' _A flock of nymphs Ruby, really?! How is this helping me'_ the blonde continued to be lost in her own head until eight pairs of hands started to roam her body.

Nymphs were always in large groups. Mainly used in the lore for gathering gossip or important information. The only cost would be hours upon hours of sex to ease some of their sexual hungry they always crave. So in other words, Emma was stuck around a group of-

"WOAH! Ladies come no need to touch the personal luggage." Emma frowned and cupped her crotch that was just violated by a strong tug, backing away carefully until one of the hussies tripped her.

Suddenly Emma saw nothing but darkens, hands and lips everywhere as her shirt was ripped and torn and her pants being unbuckled too. Struggling with everything she had Emma managed to escape their clutches, holding her shirt up with one hand while using her other hand for her pants.

"Look...I have a mate; please my friend is an idiot who set me up. I'm fine really! No need of sexual relief at all." Emma whimpered as it seemed to do no good, every single one of the nymphs were zeroed in on her briefs, making the blonde pull her pants a little higher.

"Who needs a mate when you can have us?" one purred as they stepped closer.

"I-I uh Fuck!" Emma scrambled away and bolted for the school, knowing the group was high on her tail she made a turn and headed for an empty lab room, shutting the door quietly and letting the light stay off as she listened to the group run pass.

Sighing with relief, Emma slid down the door and began to strip from her shirt, only cursing to find she forgot her things in the courtyard along with her meal. "Great..." the blonde mumbled.

The first number she tried to dial was of course Ruby. Again and again to avail the troublesome wolf did not answer her calls much to her dismay. Only one other number was left besides Belle.

"Regina..." Emma murmured her name as she stared at her phone, contemplating whether or not she should call the mesmerizing brunette or not.

Just then the door opened, causing Emma to fall flat on her back and stare at what seems to be a black lace thong.

"Enjoying yourself down there Miss Swan?" A husky but amused voice sounded throughout the room.

With a full blown blush staining her cheeks, Emma slowly got up and stood in front of the shorter girl, forgetting that her pants were still hanging off her hips along with her shirt being ripped.

Regina dropped Emma's things on the floor and raised one eyebrow, entering the room and closing the door, also locking it before facing Emma again, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Mind telling me what happened..?" the valkyrie's gaze slowly examined Emma from head to toe, noting the torn clothes but stopping at the blondes briefs and V-cut that is not on display. _'I need to trace that tattoo with my tongue again'_ the brunette mused thoughtfully.

"Well I-I" Emma slowly began to back away as Regina began to stalk her prey, the valkyrie's amethyst eyes changing from their original color to a molten mercury as electricity charges the air.

Regina already seen the situation before hand and what occurred with the Nymphs. The brunette just wanted to see the tall blonde squirm as she interrogated her.

"Well...What?" Regina decided to give the girl a break when she leaned against one of the desks, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow. Although she was sure by now that they were both emitting high volumes of pheromones, luckily for them a lab room is always sound proof and sealed by magic to avoid experiments gone wrong from destroying the school.

"Ruby set me up?" Emma bleakly as she wants passed Regina to gather her new shirt, turning to the brunette as she starts to put her shirt on, pausing only when she feels a hand on her stomach muscles, the scent of chocolate and apples filling the room.

Emma drops her shirt to the side as she watches perfectly white tipped claws trail up her chest, flicking her eyes upward to stare into Reginas.

"You knew about the Nymphs, Am I right?" the corner of the blondes mouth lifts in a light smile.

"Maybe I did." Unable to help herself, Regina smiles along with the vemon, her nails scraping down the toned abs as the muscles move and jump to her touch.

"Regina...we are still in school..." Emma hissed.

"Glad you are observant Miss Swan." Regina stated distractedly as she expertly switches their positions, her claws now digging into the blondes sides as she looks up into lust filled forest green eyes, lightening brightening the darkened room from outside.

"This is a bad idea Regina; they would be able to smell you." Emma tried to reason with the valkyrie, she did not want another quick romp, but the vemon could not control her body when it came to Regina.

"Free period my love, you could easily just trace us to the showers and no one would ever know before last class." Regina grinned, her small fangs making an appearance. "Why are you trying to resist me demon?" she questioned as one hand moved down to cup Emma's bulge in a firm but tight grip, Regina could feel the steel bars pressing against her palm.

Emma muscles rested on the wall above Regina's head, she let out a loud groan as she thrust into the shorter female's hand.

"You are trying my patience; I thought we had an agreement." The blonde said through gritted teeth.

"When you aroused and showing Nymphs how to have a good time the agreement becomes void." Regina releases Emma from her grasp.

Emma whimpers slightly but catches herself when she notices the Cheshire grin that Regina has on her face, narrowing her own onyx eyes.

"You know that I was not aroused until now." Emma growled out, grasping the back of Regina's neck, which in turn submissively tilted her head up, awaiting the blonde's lips and eyes halfway closed.

"I won't give into what you want Regina." The vemon released her hold and placed both hands on either side of Regina's head, raising one pierced eyebrow with a smirk.

Regina chuckled softly, the husky sound washing over Emma's body as she could feel her shaft becoming insistent as it presses against her briefs, begging to be touched.

"I'm pretty sure it is what we both want." Regina says softly, licking her lips and going to her knees, roughly pulling on Emma's pants and tugging them down to her knees, leaving the blonde in only her briefs and a ripped shirt.

Emma's tongue felt thick in her mouth as she swallowed. _'Am I really to have this? My first blow job?'_ the demons horns were already straight and turning to a light dusky brown color as one hand fisted into Regina's hair, not rushing the brunette but also not stopping her.

Regina licked her lips and gave the briefs a light tug, bringing the blondes bulge even closer to her face. The valkyrie hums softly as she tugs the underwear to meet the pants, licking her plump lips as Emma's erection springs out, visibly throbbing.

The brunette leans forward and nibbles on the large mushroom head, her tongue probing the small opening before sliding along the side of the throbbing shaft, finding her pussy grow wet as the valkyrie settles on her knees, using her free hand to cup Emma's sack and tug lightly.

Still being new to this Regina was nervous, somehow she felt guided by instinct as her tongue flattened over the length of Emma's dick, her tongue hitting each bar with every stroke as pheromones and moans start to fill the empty room. Regina couldn't tell who was louder; with her eyes closed she let her mouth explore every inch, finally closing her mouth over the broad mushroom head and sucking a little hard, enjoying the way Emma's hips bucked and grip tightened in her hair.

Thunder struck right outside the classroom window, illuminating the darkness once more as Emma struggled to keep her eyes open. Deciding to put a stop to this before she embarrassed herself the blonde tugged Regina back to her feet, watching as the brunette pout; having to relinquish her prize.

Emma slid one hand from the wall to Regina's ass, capturing those enticing and plump red lips into a rough kiss, rocking her hard dick against the brunette insistently as she continued to throb. The vemon continued to swallow every moan as they fought for dominance, claws digging into skin and clothes being tugged on desperately.

Breaking the kiss, the tall teen ignored the snarl that came from the brunette and turned Regina to face the wall, lifting the short skirt while she pressed her hot shaft against her mate's ass, grinding against her slowly.

Leaning down towards Regina, Emma whispered hotly into her ear all awhile one hand moves up under the valkyrie's sweater, cleverly lifting her bra and cupping the full breast, pinching the sensitive nipple. "So wet for me..."

Regina's breath hitches as her back arches into Emma's touch, reaching one claw back to dig into the blondes thigh, panting heavily as her cheek rests on the cool wall. "Don't tease Miss Sw-ann, Fuck!" her knees began to buckle when the demon began to tug on her nipple while another calloused hand went under her skirt to brush against her pussy lips, her arousal starting to slide down her thigh.

"What a dirty mouth you have." Emma's lips moved along the pointed tip of Regina's ear as she carefully slid one claw tipped finger inside her mate's warm sheath, the warm and hot cavern clamping down on the single digit as she begins to thrust in and out of the brunette.

Emma watched as those beautiful mirrors gazed back at her, pleading helplessly as her finger became drenched in her mates wetness, removing her finger easily as Regina moaned low at the loss. The blonde grasp her dick and grazed the head along wet pussy lips before entering slowly, remembering the marathon just yesterday.

The blonde lifted the skirt a little more to thrust deeper, sliding her mouth from Regina's ear to her neck, sucking on the racing pulse. Tracing the enticing fang with her tongue, to her surprise the valkyrie tilted her head to give Emma more access, too far gone in the haze of pheromones to care. Knowing better than to bite her mate the blonde sucks gently on Regina's pulse, her fangs grazing against the glistening tan skin as they ache.

A musky scent of mating fills the room as Emma holds Regina's waist, thunder once again rocking the building. Emma's hands slide to grasp the inside of the brunette's thighs, lifting her slightly off the ground as each stroke of her dick hits deeper, every thrust wrenching a moan or a gasp from Regina.

Regina could feel her climax close, her breaths coming in short gasps as one of her hand reach back to tug Emma by the horn, pulling the taller girl closer to her neck as she met every single thrust, her claws curling with delight as electricity charged the room.

Emma's whole body shuddered when Regina grasped her horn, making the blonde more out of control and uncaring that claws dug into her thigh, she couldn't help herself nor stop her pistoning hips as her mate cried out, finally clamping down on her dick so hard that Emma had no choice but to release with her, tilted her head back and letting out a roar that she was sure everyone could hear.

Weakly both teens sagged against the wall, trying to catch their breath as they came down from their high. Regina started to purr gently and nuzzle her head under Emma's chin just like a satisfied kitten. Regrettably Emma started to pull out of the brunette slowly, kissing down the slender neck of her mate gently, licking just a bit.

"Someone had to have heard us Regina." Emma says nervously as she pulls up her briefs and starts to buckle her jeans.

"Don't worry Emma, the walls are sound proof." Regina said dismissively, waving a hand as it started to glow purple, cleansing the room of any evidence of their pheromones.

The blonde looked at her mate warily. "Yea...but your lightening isn't Regina." Emma said dryly, picking up her back and looking at the door, noticing the knob started to move.

They both freeze at the noise. "This one is locked; find me the key to this! HEY WHOEVER IS IN HERE IS IN SERIOUS TROUBLE, OPEN THE DOOR NOW." A furious voice shouted from the other side of the door with a flash light. Now the teens could see that all of the lights were out once again in the school.

Not wasting any time Emma grabbed Regina and traced away. Only releasing her when they landed in Emma's room safely from trouble.

"Soundproof huh?" Emma grinned at the brunette then ducked to avoid a flying book bag headed straight for her face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After both of them showered and dressed they waited in Emma's room for a moment. The smitten vemon watched Regina as she reapplied her red lipstick.

"Yes Miss Swan?" The brunette raises a perfectly arched eyebrow as she is not dressed in her cheerleading uniform, looking at the tall blonde in the mirror.

"Just thinking about school that's all." She responded lamely, turning away from Regina as a blush stained her cheeks.

A slight smirk played along Regina's lips as she moved closer to the blonde, standing on her tippy toes and giving the demon a long kiss, humming against those soft pink lips she craved so much as Emma's tongue invades her mouth, causing her to moan low in her throat.

The alarm Emma set on her phone began to blare loudly indicating they only had five minutes before the final class began. They both agreed that Regina should be the first to enter the class. Both teens sighed as they reluctantly broke the kiss; moving away the brunette went back to fixing her make up in the mirror.

"Red looks good on you Demon." The valkyrie chuckled as Emma quickly wiped her lips to rid of the smudged lip stick.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina and shook her head, an easy smile gracing her lips.

Only taking the shorter girls hand when she was ready, Emma traced them back to the school by her car, smacking Regina's ass when she walked away to the school courtyard. The brunette gave her a smoldering look but said nothing as she entered the building

"Ah now I see where you were this whole time." A voice came behind Emma, making her jump and grab at her chest.

"Ruby you scared the fuckin shit out of me." The blonde growled out, annoyed with her sibling.

Shrugging the red head came to stand next to Emma, leaning against the car and watching the students. "I just wanted to make sure you actually went to class today."

"Yea yea, whatever." Emma waved a hand dismissively, checking the time on her phone.

"Careful Em, I think I see a little red on your mouth." Ruby pointed out with both eyebrows raised, turning away the lanky girl started off to class.

Emma cursed loudly, quickly bending down and checking her face on the side view mirror, growling low when she found nothing there and stiffening to the loud laugh coming from Ruby.

Making it to class just as the bell rang she quickly found her seat beside her sister, unable to help herself she glanced at Regina and noted Graham sitting right beside her.

Emma seat was beside the window luckily, she began to stare at the clouds moving along the sky as the teacher began to call roll.

"Here" the blonde said gently as her name was called.

"Ah Swan, Nice for you to finally find this class, it is nice to have another new face in the classroom. Now class turn your page to…" Emma began to tune the rest out, only turning to the correct page as if to seem on task.

A folded paper landed on her desk from over her shoulder, she could only assume that it was Ruby.

 _ **Why are the nymphs staring at you as if you are the alien to their predator? – Ruby**_

Emma squinted and turned into her seat to frown at her idiotic sister, then moving back to scribble back a response.

 _ **Stay out of my movie stash idiot. And maybe someone shouldn't have suggested to them that I needed 'Release' – Emma**_

Ruby huffed slightly when the folded paper hit her square in the head. Rolling her eyes she opened the paper and read it quickly before scribbling back.

 _ **It worked didn't it? I'm sure your Valkyrie came to your rescue, by the way she is staring at them I think she wants nymph stew for dinner.**_

Emma looked up from reading the note and slyly took a glance in Regina's direction, seeing tightly pursed lips and a furious gaze fixed on the group of nymphs seated in the far left corner of the class.

"Graham could you explain to me why Romeo tried to woo Juliet from outside her window?" the teacher inquired.

"Because he wanted to have sex? What else." The berserker let out a loud laugh and high fived his buddy next to him proudly.

"Funny but no Mr. Humbert. Emma, I am aware you missed classes but what do you think?" The whole class turned their gaze to the blonde.

"Well... Romeo sees Juliet come to her window and is entranced by her beauty. She tells the night that she loves Romeo and wishes he had another name. Romeo surprises her by offering to take another name for her love." Emma rubs the back of her neck sheepishly as the teacher looks mildly surprised but pleased at the same time.

"Good answer Mrs. Swan, learn from her Mr. Humbert." The teacher turned back to the board and continued to read from the text book.

Regina gives Emma a sly wink, causing the blonde to turn even more red than before.

 **A/N: Like if you Like.**


	12. The Date?

**Chapter 12**

 **The Date?**

 **A/N: Reviews are always welcome. Thank you guys for the follows and the favorites. I like to see people enjoying my story. :P**

 **P.S. – Keep in mind that Graham is not Regina's mate nor is she his. The brute of a berserker is being selfish and choosing her for his mate instead of waiting patiently for his own. Also Graham lied to his team mates/Friends about the 'short session' It never happened. Again if you have questions for me just send me a pm.**

 **Another answer is Yes, People can see Emma's horns when they change from either rage or lust, which is why they have to be careful.**

 **Not going to lie, I write fast but I am easily distracted which is why it usually takes me sometimes days to update. Sorry.**

 **Also Discord for prompts: Soda#6901**

 **Just state that you are from fan fiction and you have a prompt you would like me to do. I will judge if I like it or not.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Slumping down in her seat bored, Emma tries her hardest not to nod off in class. Regina and Graham have been in a heated argument ever since the Romeo and Juliet movie started to play on the TV.

"Graham enough, I told you before its nothing." Regina whispered low.

"One call to the coven and your precious Emma is gone from existence." Graham stated cockily with one eyebrow raised, his gaze never leaving the demons.

Lightening began to strike outside as the valkyrie reached the last of her patience. "Is that a threat?" the brunette slowly asked as her eyes began to change.

"I don't understand your fascination for the hybrid, the coven will eventually find out about her, just as they did with David." Graham said meekly, trying not to anger his girlfriend even more, unknowingly he did just that.

"Enough." Regina sighed heavily, trying to ignore the jock as he continued to talk in her ear.

Emma continued to watch the couple curiously until Regina gave her a grim smile, indicating the argument was about her. Shrugging her shoulders helplessly she decided to pay attention in the class until the bell rang for school.

Turning around to pack her things, Emma noticed that the group of Nymphs has not taken their eyes off her the whole class.

"Ruby, this is your doing. Deal with those nymphs or else I will tell Belle that you let them get to me purposely." Not even waiting for a response, the vemon bolted for the door, heading to the locker-room to change; since she was the only female fencer on the whole team trying out the room was fairly empty. No non-immortal creature wanted to face fully fledged males in their prime.

"Break a leg out there...Emma" A soft voice sounded behind her.

Emma finished slipping on her suit and kept the helmet off, walking up to the cheerleader with a half grin on her face. "No worries. I am sure he is easy to handle." she told Regina.

The valkyrie moved to cup Emma's cheek, causing the vemon to lean into the touch and close her eyes. "Just be careful, promise me that? You are not immortal yet." Regina bit her lip and braced her hands on Emma's shoulders.

"Regina, they would smell you" the blonde tried to lean back cautiously.

Shrugging her shoulders, the shorter female used her free hand to slide up to the blonde's neck and pull Emma down for a slow kiss, sucking gently on her bottom lip before opening her mouth, letting the demons tongue explore her mouth as she moans.

Not bothering to care where they were, Emma wrapped her arms around the cheerleader, one hand of course gripping the supple skin of Regina's ass and squeezing roughly until both teens bodies are flushed against one another, only breaking the kiss when air became a need.

"If I didn't know any better I would say I am growing on you." Emma mouth lifted into a half grin, one hand caressing Regina's lower back.

"Perhaps...but I admit to nothing Miss Swan." Regina feels herself becoming shy as she steps away from the enticing demon. Turning on her heel and leaving the room, Regina glanced back and Emma and blew a kiss then disappearing from sight.

Emma's smile became a little wider, feeling more confident as she grabbed her sword and walked out of the locker to the field, putting on her helmet and jogging to the area where the jocks were standing by the coach.

"Swan! You're late, You are sparing Graham for first picks. I want to see what you got." The coach of the Freestyle Fencing team was large, an enormous Lycan. He was standing at least 7 feet with muscles bulging all over his body, only dressed in blue shorts as he shouted at the team who proceeded to run laps.

"First pick will be the first to battle in the first match against the Cobras next month. For now Swan you can just call me coach, Hop in the ring and grab a proper sword from the rack." While directing the team on the track the coach explained the rules.

"The rules of this try out are simple, either have the opponent submit or throw them out of the ring. There will be no limb cutting or killing. I won't be responsible for sending someone to the nurse to regrow a horn today. " The coach stated sternly.

"Yes Coach!" Emma nodded to Graham and entered the ring first.

"Nice lipstick on you Swan, but this isn't a beauty pageant!" The team beyond the ring joke, high fiving each other as the blonde inwardly cringed.

' _Fuck, I forgot about the kiss. Regina and her damn sneak attacks'_ Emma thought as she glanced up, knowing that Graham already figured out who the red smudge belonged to.

The field a huge coliseum, bigger than the foot ball stadium on the other side. Emma assume this is where most of the trophies in the front office came from, fencing. On the other side of the arena are the cheerleaders and their practice along with a track field. It was the biggest area Emma had ever seen, she would know because she went to Italy.

Rolling her shoulders she faced her opponent with a calm demeanor. Graham on the other hand was already crouched with aggression; most likely the berserker could smell Regina all over her suit. It was enough to make the vemon smirk cockily.

"Now I want a good fight, two taps to the ground means you fold Swan, Graham don't disappoint me. Fight!" The coach blows his whistle loudly as the teens start to circle each other.

"I kinda don't want to hurt you again Graham, it was pretty embarrassing last time." Just as Emma stated those words the boy lunged hard at her, catching her off guard with barely enough time to block.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut until you know how to fence." He growled low and lunged again.

Just when Emma was about to block once more, Graham parried her and punched her square in the mask, causing her it to fly off her head and send her crashing to the ground.

Emma could hear the team cheering and whistling as she scrambled for her sword, blocking another attack from the berserker and rolling out of the way, standing on her feet quickly she took a quick glance to Regina, only to meet deep chocolate brown eyes with what seemed to be filled with worry for her.

Looking forward Graham was cheering along with his team mates, picking up her sword Emma tested the weight by twirling it in her hand and calmly gesturing for the boy to come and get her.

Setting his mouth to a furious snarl, Graham charged forward [Please note that these are not actually fencing swords but real longswords] and clashed with Emma, a loud clang sounding throughout the coliseum as they circle each other once more.

Graham distractedly glanced over to the cheerleaders, only to find Regina's gaze fixed on Emma instead of him. Growing more furious the berserker grows in size, his muscles starting to bulge as he goes into full rage.

Emma swallowed as her horns straightened in aggression and eyes going onyx, after clashing once more in a cross of swords the blonde kicked Graham square in the chest, hard enough to where the berserker goes flying back into the dirt, successfully knocking his helmet off as well.

Silence followed the move, no one said anything nor did anyone cheer as Graham stood up and gave a battle cry, both teens exchanging blows to the face along with blocking. Jumping back Emma decided to take a risky step and pivot to the right, barely missing the swing of Graham's sword as she flicks her wrist, cutting clean through his block and swinging her sword around so that his flew in the air, landing behind her.

With him now on the ground, Emma angled her sword at the berserker's throat, looking up at the coach who nodded and began to write on his clipboard, shaking his head.

"Graham you are benched for the first match of the season." Coached barked and turned back to the team who started to cheer for Emma, happy she made the team and surprisingly enough beat their captain.

"Practice is over, everyone head to the showers and get your asses home!" With that final note the coach started to pack the equipment away.

Blushing a bit, Emma grinned sheepishly and turned to pick up her helmet, unaware that Graham recovered from his loss and got up, angrily about to take a cheap shot until he found himself backhanded into the stands.

The blonde turned around and blinked at Regina, curious as to why the valkyrie protected her but shocked all the same.

"Graham, grow up." Regina spat as her mouth curled up in distaste, turning back to Emma and placing a hand on her face, wiping the blood from the corner of the demons mouth. "Idiot…" the brunette shook her head when she found Emma smiling dopily at her.

"Regina what the hell was that?" Graham shouted as he struggled to get to his feet, holding his shoulder that seemed to have popped out of place during the crash.

The brunette barely spared him a glance as she walked with Emma to her car, leaning against the tall vemon when Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist. Just to antagonize him, Emma turned around and smirked at Graham, inwardly chuckling as the team fought to hold him back from chasing both girls.

"I saw that Emma." Regina whispered playfully, her head resting on Emma's shoulder.

"I know." She responded and opened the car for her mate, helping her in the passenger seat as she noticed all of their school items were in the back already she headed to the coven.

Graham jerked away from the guys angrily, going to his duffle bag and pulling his phone out and dialing a number, a bloody smirk now covering his face as a harsh voice answered. "What do you need Mr. Humbert?"

First Emma and Regina stopped at the demons house to shower and dress down from practice, and then they continued their journey to Regina's coven. Parking carefully in the drive way and avoiding detection as they slip away to the back of the mansion, arriving at a opening by the lake with a blanket and basket already settled and ready to be used.

"I assume you already made plans for us?" Regina turned to Emma with an eyebrow raised.

"Actually...I didn't do this, I was going to ask if maybe some time on the weekend if I could take you out of the country on a real date." Emma stated slowly as she walked over to the picnic basket and started to pull out food.

"I think the food is safe." The blonde said with her mouth stuffed of honey ham and bread.

Shaking her head, Regina sat down her things by the blonde who was currently stuffing her face, sifting through the basket until she came upon a note.

 **Hello Regina,**

 **From your dearest Aunty I send all my love and support. Also, I know the outcome of today so enjoy your food, I think you may need the nourishment.**

 **Love**

 **Nucking Futs Nix, All knowing Soothsayer beyond compare**

"What's that Regina?" Emma asked when she swallowed her food, spying the small paper in the brunette's hand.

"Nothing important, a pest who has caused enough trouble." Regina replied with a small murmur.

' _Know the outcome of today? Could she possibly know…? I haven't even decided yet'_ Regina thought confused as she eyed the vemon across from her.

The blonde narrowed her eyes but decided to let it go for now, leaning back and enjoying the sun in only a light green shirt and swim trunks. Her mate decided to bring a black bikini from her coven, which is currently hidden by a large button down shirt and jean shorts.

Emma could barely stop herself from drooling as she stared at Regina's neck, seeing the pulse quicken a little as the brunette brushes some hair behind her ear.

"You seem to stare at me a lot" the valkyrie said flatly.

Clearing her throat, Emma swallowed the last bit of her food then rubbed the back of her neck, leaning against the tree. "I can't seem to help myself." the demon replied honestly.

A smile crosses Regina's lips as she crawls over to the blonde, watching her slightly squirm until the valkyrie sat in the demons lap, putting each leg on either side of the taller teen then laying her head on Emma's shoulder.

Regina sighed in content when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, nuzzling her nose into pale skin as she purrs unconsciously.

"Tell me about your family." Emma said curiously, caressing the brunettes lower back.

"Well my mother is a valkyrie while my father was a sorcerer. He died when I was young by the horde." Regina said softly.

Emma hummed softly as she processed the information. "What is your mother like?"

Regina laughed humorlessly for a moment. "She would kill you on sight Emma. She is ruthless and could care less if you are a hybrid." Regina hesitated for a moment. "Before valkyries can meet their mate, Nix my aunt and soothsayer always approves of them. She can see into the future and anticipate whether or not it will be a good match."

"Did she anticipate David?" Emma asked carefully.

Regina stiffened but relaxed the next moment, sighing softly. "So you heard?"

Emma remained silent as she felt the valkyrie's claws play with the tattoo along her arm, tracing it gently.

"He was one of my future mates yes, but he was of the horde and for a very long time consumed with blood lust. I do not know much about him except the name and what I have read." The brunette said softly. "A Valkyrie should only have one mate in her lifetime, it has never been heard of to have more than one."

"So you never actually got to meet your mate at all?" Emma asked nervously, unable to help the way her heart sped up anxiously at the confession.

"No, but this is for the sake of the coven and the safety of all valkyries." Regina said confidently.

"How is that even fair to you Regina? You could be alone for all your life and you are okay with that?" Emma exclaimed, sitting up straighter and cupping Regina's face in her hands as their eyes met.

Regina gently put her hands on the blonde's wrists. "The coven is all I have ever known, lately I am just not sure anymore."

"Regina I think that you are my m-" Emma starts but is cut off by a finger to her lips.

"I know." the brunette interrupts and smiles sadly. "Can you think of a more doomed pair."

"I'd rather have these moments with you, than a life-time without." Emma confessed, searching those chocolate brown orbs she has started to fall for.

Without another word Emma leaned forward and kissed her mate, enjoying the way the brunette melted against her and letting out a soft moan as the blondes tongue invades her mouth, holding her closer. They broke the kiss after a while and continued to talk, laughter echoing through the forest as the new bond began to form.

"What is my name in your phone?" Emma inquired curiously after a couple of hours. The food disappeared between them both very quickly and they continued to cuddle under the tree.

Regina mumbles something incoherently and so softly that the blonde missed what was said.

"What was that?" the demon said with both pierced eyebrows raised.

"I said Its Mr. Brightside." Regina said through gritted teeth, annoyed that she confessed that.

A loud bark of laughter came from the blonde as Regina stood up and started to undress for the lake, throwing her flip flop at the demon.

"Shut up, it is my favorite song so you should feel honored." The brunette squinted but then smirked in satisfaction as the shoe hit its mark, silencing the laughing idiot.

Emma devoured the image in front of her; Regina was dressed in a two piece black bikini, tan skin glowing in the sunset. The blonde felt as if she swallowed her own tongue, her mates beauty was beyond compare. Getting lost in her own daze the vemon did not notice when Regina picked up her phone.

"And yours is any better? Really Emma 'SassMaster3000'?" Regina arched an eyebrow and shook her head, not offended as she dropped the phone on the blanket.

The brunette shrieked as the vemon made a lunge for her, Regina quickly ran to the lake and jumped in, knowing Emma was right on her heels she swam as fast as possible.

Turning around she noticed that it was eerily quiet; the only movement in the water was her own. "Emma?" Regina asked, biting her bottom lip and looking around.

Deciding to make an appearance the vemon surfaced out of the water quickly and wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind, nuzzling the tip of Regina's ear with her lips. "Missed me?" she asked huskily.

The valkyrie tilted her head to give Emma more room as she moved closer, trying to stop herself from smiling. "Not a chance in hell demon." Regina retorted.

"Ah so the prim and proper Miss Mills can curse, who'd of thunk?" Emma drawls out, licking the inner shell of her mate's ear, smiling wider when she feels the brunette shudder.

"Why haven't you marked me today Emma, I thought you would be crazed for me to submit to you?" Regina asked, turning in Emma's arms to look into those forest green eyes now highlighted by the moon, the sun going completely down in the sky.

The blonde brushed some of the wet stray hairs from Regina's face tenderly. "I want to take you out on a proper date and do the ritual correctly." Emma took a deep breath. "Maybe you were interested in spending the weekend with me, perhaps going to Greece?"

Regina blinked shocked at the confession, a little speechless as she stared at the blonde.

"Um I know it's soon but I just thought maybe we could get to know each other better and maybe we could do th-" Emma moaned as Regina stopped her useless rambling with a kiss that the demon happily responded to, holding her mate close.

After they broke away from the kiss the brunette whispered, "I would love to Emma, Tomorrow I will tell Graham the truth." Regina looked back at the forest towards her coven trialing off.

"As far as my coven, trust me when I say it will take some time Emma. Although you are a student in school, the law does not prevent you from being harmed by neither valkyries nor hunters." The brunette stated sadly.

"We will figure this out, one step at a time. I like the way you are headed with Graham though, I still don't understand why you would be his girlfriend." Emma asked confused.

"My mother approved of him and that is all that mattered. Sometimes you don't have a choice but to obey the coven Emma."

The couple continued to talk until they decided the lake was too cold for them to stay in, drying off on the blanket they found themselves talking for hours, about everything and nothing as they lay together and stare at the stars. Unknowingly a figure from the treetops stood with her head tilted watching them curiously while eating an apple, a lone bat circling around her head.

"See Bertil, I knew she would come around." The valkyrie said happily, the bat screeching above her.

Finally the new couple was able to separate from each other, well sort of. Emma continued to talk to Regina from her car.

" _Be careful Emma, the road is full of people who do not know how to drive."_ A husky voice said through the phone.

"You mean like you Regina?" Emma snickered.

" _Careful what you say Miss Swan, I actually know where you live now."_ Regina said with a playful growl.

"Hey! You forget I am Mr. Brightside. I have rights you know." The blonde chuckled.

" _Need I remind you that my nickname in your phone is no better? Again really Miss Swan? SassMaster3000, are we children again?"_ The valkyrie said in a amused tone.

"Look I was unsure of what pet names to you and that is all I could think of at the moment. Stop teasing me Regina." Emma said with a pout.

A hum sounded through the phone as Emma made her way to a nearby gas station, getting low on fuel she released the call with Regina and went inside the store. The blonde gave the man a hundred dollar bill and bought some candy along with a soda.

Putting the bag in her passenger seat, she looked up hearing the pump stop, indicating that the car was full. Walking back over to the pump she screwed her gas cap back in when her phone rang from the front seat, 'Mr. Brightside – The Killers, playing as her ringtone.

Emma let out a sharp laugh, shaking her head as she realized that unknowingly Regina changed her ringtone.

 **SassMaster3000/Regina:** Text me when you get home Emma, I mean it.

 **Mr. Brightside/Emma:** Yea yea yea, I heard you the first time Mom.

 **SassMaster3000/Regina:** I mean it Emma, you aren't immortal yet, anything could happen.

 **Mr. Brightside/Emma:** Alright love, no worries I just stopped to fill up and then I am headed home.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the response; Regina sent her a meme saying 'Askin All them questions'. Shrugging her shoulders she opened her car door.

"Mr. Humbert sends his regards." A husky voice rasped out from behind her.

Before Emma could turn around she groaned in pain, looking down she could see a longsword protruding from her stomach before it was twisted around then yanked roughly away. The blonde tried to keep herself conscious as blood filled her mouth.

' _Focus Emma, turn around and look at them, don't pass out'_ Emma managed to turn around as she slide down against her car, blood starting to pool around her as she managed to open her eyes halfway. The only image she could see was a figure cloaked in a robe and sheathing a sword.

"Filthy hybrid." The woman, Emma thought it was a women, left in a flurry of purple robes.

Emma managed to shakily reach for her phone, dialing Ruby on her cellphone before it dropped from her hand.

' _Poison..funny how cliché this turned out to be..get the girl then..'_ That was her last thought before her body began to seize up, wave after wave coursing through her veins. The lack of blood making her almost delirious as she hears her sisters frantic cries on the phone.

 **A/N: Like if you Like.**


	13. A Wound So Deep

**Chapter 13**

 **A Wound So Deep.**

 **A/N: Chapter goes to "amandastherealdeal" For making me get off my ass and write another chapter xD. Thank you guys for all the Great reviews.**

 **Sorry No Beta, Mistakes are my own. .**

 _ **Confession time. I never actually watched OUAT. I just love Regina Mills. As A Character and as a Queen. Slay~**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Emma continued to stare at the night sky as more of her blood continued to pour out of the deep sword wound. She was sure that Ruby would never find her in time. The Vemon's body started to shiver as the cold set in the night air.

The poison started to work through her system, shutting down major organs as her eyesight became fully blurred as a trail saliva mixed with blood continued to trickle down the corner of her mouth.

As her breaths became shallow she faintly heard a screech of tires and panicked voices around her. The blonde's phone slide out of her lap forgotten as she was carefully wrapped in a blanket as someone poked her arm with a sharp object. Emma bared her fangs in protest before passing out and her body going limp.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Regina began the pace in her room now. The small Valkyrie was sure a line was burned into the floor, as she looked at her phone every five minutes before continuing her pacing.

 _'Why hasn't she called or text.'_ Regina thought with a frown as she peer over to her alarm clock. The time currently was eleven pm. Before she could even process another thought the front doors of the manner slammed open from down stairs. Which could only mean one thing.

"Shit!" The brunette whispered harshly under her breath as she chewed on her bottom lip. ' _Her Mother Returned.'_

She hesitated before fixing her night shirt and sniffing the air, making sure the scent of the Vemon is completely gone before going down stairs to greet her mother. Her phone laying forgotten on the bed.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Emma blinked her eyes open, groaning slightly in pain as she could still feel the sword piercing through her over and over as her head pounded. The blonde knew that if anyone saw her currently they would not mistake her for being a hybrid. Her horns were curved and sharp with poison tips ready to attack at any moment as well as her elongated and sharp against your lips.

"Easy Emma..You lost a lot of blood and you were poisoned.." The blond turned to the right and spotted Ruby approaching her with palms held up, symbolizing peach as she carefully continued to make her way closer to the bed.

"Why do I still feel like I have been hit by a train? Did you give me synthetic blood?" Emma didn't even have to ask, the blonde could already feel her body rejecting the donated blood and her fangs sliding out for her mate.

That was when Emma noticed she is chained when she tried to move.

"Why the fuck am I chained?" Emma growl lowly, the Vemon just couldn't control her body anymore.

Ruby swallowed and nervously played with her hands. "You have been unconscious for almost three days Emma, you came to once but you almost killed David! You were so focused on getting to Regina and the loss of blood..I just..we think your Vemon side has taken over. "

Emma took several deep breaths and counted back down from one hundred as David taught her, now being able to think a little bit clearer as a wave of calm washed over her body. As the blonde started to relax, Ruby turned away for a moment and grabbed a cup of water from the dresser, giving it to Emma and clearing her throat.

The Vemon took a slow sip of the water and nodded, having now calmed her beast inside that was no longer at full force and pounding at her mental barrier but pacing back and forth like a caged animal in her mind.

"Well .. did you at least contact Regina after the attack? I know she must have called my phone by now." The muscular teen started to look around for her phone, turning her head from left to right.

At the silence that followed in the room, Emma curiously looked at her sister only to find the other teen's head bowed and staring at the floor.

"What…?" The blonde started but was cut off.

"She never contacted you Emma, Never called or texted." Ruby murmured softly.

Emma shook her head, trying to refuse the thought. ' _There is no way she would refuse our bond after that date, I'm sure of it.'_ She tried to convince herself and ignore the building pain in her chest.

"Em..The poison they found inside you is made by the Valkyrie coven. Only they have access to the recipe and mixture.." Ruby trailed off and looked away.

"Don't you dare say it was Regina. She would never do that to me!" Emma growled out low.

"Look you are still healing and you seem to be in control. I will let you see for yourself Emma, She has not uttered a word or even looked for you at school." The lanky teen ran a hand through her hair before walking over and releasing the blonde from the chains.

Emma rubbed her wrists, being sore from the magically enhanced bonds as she slide on tongue over her fangs, uncaring if she could taste her own blood, at this moment she needed Regina, whether she was willing or not.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: I'd say this was a teaser just to let you guys know I am back. Will be doing a longer chapter either Tomorrow or Sunday. I keep promises c: .**


	14. Claimed

**Chapter 14**

 **Claimed.**

 **A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story.**

 **Its No Where Near being over.**

 **Reviews make me all Happy Like.**

 **Cora: Based her Character look off of Underworld's Kate Beckinsale.**

 **Leon: Ryan Reynolds**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **The Night after the Date..**_

Regina descended the steps as all the Valkyries flocked and greeted her mother. She could see her mother sharp gaze look her over and then smile warmly.

"Regina, I have missed you." Stated Cora with a slight British accent, second to Nix and one of the most powerful beings in The Lore, opened her arms wide to greet her daughter.

As the brunette stepped forward to hug her mother she could see the dangerous glint of anger in the ice blue pools.

Her mother whispered in her ear since they were the same height. "Mr. Humbert gave me rather interesting news tonight that I would like to share with you."

All of the warmth was completely gone from Cora's voice as Regina stepped away and headed to the library, awaiting her mother as heard the commotion and shrieks of greetings as their favored Valkyrie returned.

The young Valkyrie continued to nervously play with her tank top and glance at the door, she was nervous. Her mother seemed to know just about everything and have spies everywhere even though she wasn't a soothsayer.

Regina had to control her temper, but at the same time she also dreaded to hear what that treacherous now "Ex" Boyfriend told her mother.

The library doors slammed open to reveal Cora in a purple cloak which seemed to be stained with a little blood and black leather breaches with a collared white shirt. When any being is frozen in their immortal state, it was usually very young. Her mother was no different, having frozen at the crisp age of twenty-one, the older brunette had beautiful short cropped black and platinum blonde hair and startling ice blue eyes that stood out in a crowd.

Her mother was currently around the age of eight-hundred and ten. Beautiful and most dangerous of all Valkyries.

Right now they were swirling silver due to rage.

"I forbid you to see her Regina."

"Mother, if you would let me explain what she-" Regina started but was immediately shut down.

"She is a ' _ **Vampire'**_ Regina. Do you not remember what killed your father?" Cora hissed and narrowed her eyes at her only daughter as she spat the word.

"Really Regina what were you thinking. I am disappointed." Cora softened her tone and walked over to her daughter, pulling the teen into a tight embrace.

"I have taken care of the situation, she will no longer be bothering us." Her mother stated firmly as she caressed the top of Regina's head.

The young Valkyrie froze at the words and took a step back from her mother. "W-what have you done?" Regina asked shakily, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Made sure she knew her place. The wound was made to harm not to kill." Cora stated with a raised eyebrow as her swirling mercury eyes glinted in the light. Regina had a feeling that Emma was hurt badly, at the even thought of something done to her mate almost brought the young Valkyrie to her knees.

Instead Regina took a step back and leaned against one of the many desks in the room, looking up at her mother. She knew the woman was cruel but never ruthless enough to hard another child.

"As for any other contact with the Hybrid child, it is now void." Cora held up the borrowed cell phone that she left on her bed.

"If you see her again, I will make sure to properly remove her head instead of using poison." With a raised eyebrow, her mother nodded and turned around towards the door, pausing for only a moment.

"Mr. Humbert has volunteered to continue monitoring the situation and you while I am away once more. I will ignore the councils order and take care of the child if you so much as breathe her name. Your mate is Mr. Humbert as it has always been. Remember that Regina and everything will be fine. I love you child and I will be leaving tomorrow." Without another thought, Cora left with her purple cloak moving behind her.

Regina felt as if she could almost smell Emma as she slid to the ground by the desk and broke down.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The young Valkyrie could safely say she was numb. She no longer tried to contact Emma or find a phone to make a call. When she finally received her new iPhone in the mail she noticed that all of her contacts were there except one.

Graham on the other hand seemed happy with the new development until Regina continued to completely ignore him for the past two days. Constantly evading his touches and kisses as if they burned her and locking herself in her room after school.

She looked to her aunt Nix for help but was met with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression as her crazed bat flew around her head and screeched.

Honestly at the point Regina was lost. She couldn't understand why her Aunt Nix was so helpful in the beginning but now she was either hard to find or staring blankly into space, unable to reach her in the sea of visions that plagued her oldest family member.

Now she was sitting on a rock and looking out at the lake behind the coven. It was finally Saturday evening and she could rest without the pressure of school and Graham acting like a lovesick puppy.

Regina's ears perked up and she turned, hearing a twig snap from behind her.

"Who is there?" the brunette asked huskily, but there was no need. Regina could tell by the tall shadow that seemed to stalk closer with onyx black eyes and thickly curved long horns. The sight itself had the younger Valkyrie taking a step back as her heart began to race.

No words were said between them. They continued to stare at each other, hungrily drinking the sight in. Regina knew this was no time for sex but she could not help her arousal as it started to fill the air. Judging by the way Emma inhaled and body tensing even more she could smell the scent.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Cora could not understand why Nix rushed her off to do another mission when she just returned. Although she claimed it was urgent, Cora had a feeling that her sister was up to no good once again. Pursing her lips in distaste she continued to trek through the hell dimension.

A place with a serious lack of water and any vegetation through the entire world. Rain only came once a year and it was wholeheartedly cherished by the beings that thrived here.

Her mission was to locate another Vemon by the name of Leon.

 _'That breed is a bit too popular for my liking right now.'_ Cora thought with disgust as she looked around.

After she left her portal she marked the tree where it was located and quickly put a barrier over it to remain undetected. Most being who were on the Hell plane were here by banishment or treason. Left to die and starve.

 _'Definitely a bunch of animals and demons running around'_ She thought in her head as she stored away her bag full of important rations and items.

Just as Nix described the hut seemed to be built around a cave. Masterfully crafted with red brick and even a chimney which had Cora raising her eyebrows in surprise.

 _'Well it seems someone can even enjoy banishment it would seem'_ The older Valkyrie mused as she carefully pulled her long hunting blade from her thigh, slowly opening the door and letting out a small breath when the object did not creak or groan in protest.

' _Maybe this will be easy.'_ the curvy brunette now sheathed her blade and fully entered the abode.

Cora could tell the creature was living comfortably and was able to move around dimensions. Judging by the fully stocked kitchen and the silent generator that seemed to be located further back within the cavern.

The only question was how he was able to travel without magic, all she could find in the hut was brochures from different landmarks in the United States and one in particular that she recently visited was circled.

The brunette frowned and picked up the paper, seeing a red circle marking the exact spot she eliminated the rouge vampire.

"What the hell is going o-" A large and calloused hand was placed firmly over her mouth and to her dismay, on her breast as well. The older Valkyrie could smell the scent of a sleeping herb.

Cora's last thought before she passed out, _'I didn't even hear him coming.'_

 _ **Back at the Coven..**_

Regina took a step back then, turned to run away to the coven. Only to have the Emma trace right in front of her and take a menacing step forward, the blonde grasped her forearms and pressed Regina against the nearest tree before the brunette could even blink, both of their chests rising and falling with what seemed like excitement.

Her mate towered over her with an overpowering aura. Only dressed in a white sports bra and blue jeans, Regina could see that Emma just barely recovered, noting the paleness of the blonde.

"Emma..t-his is not you, please let me go." Regina pleaded as she tilted her head to the left when she felt long fangs graze her neck. It felt like instinct was controlling her as she moaned a little, bringing her claws to dig into Emma's now large biceps.

Regina opened her eyes, not even realizing she closed them as she was now looking into a deep onyx gaze, falling into those dark pools as Emma lifted her up against the tree without breaking eye contact.

The young Valkyrie couldn't help but shudder helplessly as she felt Emma's hard shaft pressed against her now, Regina automatically wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist and even pulling her mate closer.

Mindless, the cheerleader felt as if she was going insane as she whispered pleas into the air, feeling Emma's warm tongue along her neck and pulse as sharp fangs continued to toy with her neck, never piercing.

In the back of her mind the brunette could not believe she was the one begging to be bit. It was the only thing engraved in her mind as of this moment and nothing else mattered besides the groaning Vemon in front of her. The last clear thought in her brain was that she made Emma wait far too long.

Eyes swirling a startling silver, Regina piercing scream sounded into the night. Emma's sharp fangs pierced her neck deeply, thrusting against her body without entering.

A bolt of lightning striking so close to the couple they could feel the heat and electricity

The brunette dug her claws into Emmas back, which were curling in pleasure as her body started to convulse. She was cumming just from her Vemons **bite** , deliriously feeling Emmas hardness press against her heat, repeatedly brushing and thrusting against her clit in all the right places as she still wore her shorts.

With her body shuddering and going limp. Regina knew she was done for, in the short span of time this goofy and passionate blonde has turned her into mush and she began to fall for her.

Regina was claimed, she could care less what anyone else thought.

 **A/N: Like if you Like. Review make me all Happy Like**


	15. Until You Give In

**Chapter 15**

 **Until You Give In.**

 **A/N: Thank so you much for the Reviews. I would love to see more. Always let me know your thoughts and opinions on each chapter because it motivates me to continue writing and I enjoy seeing reactions toward each chapter.**

 **Mistakes are my own.**

 **Set Apart This Dream - Flyleaf**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Emma continued to run a hand through her now messy blonde hair. The instinct inside her now screaming so loudly, she could feel herself to start losing control of her body. Being driven just by **Instinct** was dangerous in the land of the Lore, too many potential witnesses and it could get messy once the Vemon acquired what she was after. Unthinking of the consequences finally Emma arrived at the Valkyrie coven mansion.

The Vemons body completely changed from the time she left her foster parents house until she came to the mansion. Her horns were curved and now a dusky brown color, also her fangs were pushing passed Emma's lips as her body gained muscle and size. Swallowing deeply she followed the faint scent of her mate which led to the backyard by the lake.

The Vemon could feel her heart start to beat faster as blood pumped through her veins. Her mate seemed to be lost in her thoughts, unable to hear her approach until Emma accidently stepped on a twig, cracking it as she made an advance towards Regina. Taking a deep breath she rolled her shoulders, inhaling deeply as her mate's arousal immediately filled the air.

Unknowingly during a Vemon or Vampire mating process she began to produce an aphrodisiac scent, filling the air and making her mate mindless for her, not that Emma needed it.

Emma faintly could hear Regina ask a question in the back of her mind as instinct roared at her. Her mate was there, delicious and ripe for the taking. The blonde could feel her fangs and mouth being to water.

She saw Regina turn and start to run back towards the coven, acting quickly the blonde traced right in front of her mate and pulled her close, pressing her against the nearest tree

Emma let out a deep groan as her fangs slowly grazed against Regina's neck, suddenly the nails digging into her body made her pause and look down at her mate.

During the first time of a marking, the demon always has to prepare his or her mate. Calming them and unconsciously releasing pheromones which pose as an aphrodisiac, almost making the mate mindless with need. The blonde could already feel her body pulsing with that effect, not sure herself what was going on but could smell Regina's need intensifying.

After teasing her mate for a couple of moments with her fangs, Emma finally pierced her flesh. Growling in hunger and delight she couldn't help but have one hand gripping her mate's thigh while the other held her lower back, thrusting against Regina roughly as her tongue flicked over the wound and lapped at the blood.

The Vemon could feel her mate start to shudder and tremble against her before going limp, finishing the mark and sealing the wound with her salvia so it could heal. Emma quickly traced them both to her house, having scented another immortal close to them. Laying Regina carefully on the bed, the blonde decided to take a shower.

 _'She is going to be pissed when she wakes up..'_ Emma thought with a wince as she got in the shower, washing the blood and dirt off of her face and body, finally back in control of her body. She finished the shower quickly and dressed in shorts and a black t-shirt, eager to be back by her mate's side, even though she continue to lay in slumber on the blonde's bed.

The vemon found herself and her body filled with content and satisfaction she could only purr and settle next to Regina, spooning the brunette Emma nuzzle her face into the side of Regina's neck.

Regina sighed happily and pressed back against the warmth that seemed to be behind her, only to freeze when she heard the low groan coming from her comfortable pillow, sitting up quickly the Valkyrie look back down at Emma, only to have the vemon gazing back at her with onyx eyes once again.

"Emma we have to talk about what happened, it doesn't change anything. I have to go back to the coven!" The brunette reasoned as her heart started to race, quickly leaning over the bed and finding her shoes.

Regina missed the hurt look that crossed Emma's face as the blonde cleared her throat. "You can't change or remove a mating mark Regina" Emma said lowly.

"Well we have to figure something out Emma, You Don't Get It. I am a Valkyrie! It's forbidden." Regina said through gritted teeth as she finished putting her shoes on, the haze finally gone and hardness back in her tone.

"How are you going to cover up your scent? Everyone will know you mated a Vemon." Emma growled out, raising her voice as she stood up as well.

"My family will protect me until the witches figure out a way to reverse the mark." The brunette whispered.

The room grew silent as Emma stared at the Valkyrie in disbelief. If she wasn't already laying down she probably would have fallen to her knees at that statement.

"You don't mean that Regina.." Emma said, finally finding her voice. "I understand that what we did was rushed, maybe if we give this time-"

The brunette cut her off. "There **IS** no time. Don't you understand? My mother is back Emma, if she didn't kill you before she definitely will this time. I won't have your blood on my hands."

"I can take care of myself!" Emma argued.

"Right. You did that so well before" Regina's eyes flicked down to where the wound use to be until it healed, bandage gone and completely removed now.

"We can just talk about this Regina, you don't have to do this. I know we can make this work.." Emma swallowed to keep the hurt away from her voice.

Emma inhaled for patience, her hands clenching and unclenching by her side. She wanted to shake some sense into her mate, the vemon was tired of arguing about the coven.

 _'Will I ever have a place in her heart?'_ The blonde started to doubt herself, not bothering to look up as she felt magic and electricity sparking in the air, Emma knew the brunette was gone.

The blonde let out an inhuman roar, shaking the walls of the house as she turned, tossing her solid wood dresser again the wall.

 **Meanwhile…**

Cora could only stare at the smirking idiot of a man in disgust, mouth turning into a frown.

"I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Leon and I am humbly at your service sweet heart. Apologies for the groping earlier, it has been a while." Leon said with a grin.

The Valkyrie could tell he looked less than sorry, since he kept eyeing her hungrily.

"Okay not a talker understood, but you do realize I have no intention of letting you go." Leon said with a raised eyebrow.

Cora stiffened at the statement as her mind started to calculate, she had less than four days before the portal closed. The raven haired Valkyrie was caught off guard as a hand caressed her face, looking up at Leo she raised an eyebrow.

 _'Leo..Why did I…?'_ Cora thought with a fierce frown, unaware of her surroundings until lips pressed against her own lightly. She closed her eyes briefly before rearing back and kicking Leon with both feet, causing her to fall back in the chair, breaking it. With her hands still tied behind her back, Cora scrambled for her hunting knife that lay against the small breakfast table.

Unfortunately, to her dismay the Vemon was too quick and snatched the knife, causing her to look at him with her icy blue gaze.

"Well aren't you feisty, to think I thought our mouths were getting along just fine." Again he grinned, un phased by her attempt to escape and the broken chair.

"What do you want from me?' Cora asked a bit huskily, her eyes narrowed at him in suspicion, thinking she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Your portal of course love, See I have been waiting for someone to come to this dimension for whatever reason, and free me." Leon waved a carless hand in the air and shrugged, still the Valkyrie noticed that he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her.

Cora shifted as she stood, still standing in front of him in only brown hiking shorts and a black t-shirt, her hiking boots were removed only leaving her in the black socks.

"Seems like you have already been traveling around from the look of those brochures." The Valkyrie remarked, her British accent a little more pronounced when talking.

Cora unconsciously licked her lips and took a step back, the Vemon's gaze seemed to have gotten distracted by her lips again.

 **A/N: Like if you Like. Also writing this at work lol. Sorry for the delay.**


	16. Marked

**Chapter 16**

 **Marked.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys. As far as going strictly by the Kresley Cole series. I am not. The story is greatly inspired by Immortals after dark but of course I have my own little twists. D: I try so hoard to make this story likeable. Sorry for my typos. Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Promise - Ciara**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Regina arrived at the coven in her room, heavily breathing as her mark started to throb. Pulsing against her neck, reminding her of the pleasure and pain of the previous pleasure.

 _'So much pleasure.'_ the brunette grudgingly admitted.

The young Valkyrie slowly opening the heavy front doors of the mansion and inwardly cringed, ready for the fireworks. She figured it was better to get it over with sooner than later instead of hiding the mark.

Regina blinked and looked around the empty foyer and also the staircase. Turning around before the doors closed she noticed the lack of cars and music playing. The brunette was so focused on her problems she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"They have all gone to search for your mother." A clear voice rang out from above. Sitting on the chandelier was Nix the Ever Knowing with a playful smirk.

"She has just left for her mission, how could she be missing?" Regina inquired with a confused expression.

Nix decided to jump down gracefully at this point, landing lightly on her feet before turning to Regina. The older Valkyrie eyes glowing silver as she focused on the brunette with her lips pursed in disappointment.

Regina stiffened when she noticed her aunt looking at the throbbing mark on her neck. "Is there a way-" She started, only to be interrupted.

"There is a way." Nix said with an eyebrow still raised, now crossing her arms over her chest as the bat continued to fly overhead, uncharacteristically silent.

The brunette glanced around, eyes furrowing with confusion to the fact that her aunt did not elaborate. "Who-" she started.

"The witch Mariketa the awaited." Nix said with a shrug, going over to the tall grandfather clock by the door and effortlessly sitting on the top with her legs crossed, observing Regina curiously. Mariketa the awaited was the most powerful witch in the 'House of Witches' Half goddess half witch.

Regina processed this new information with mixed feelings. Nix knew there was a way to get rid of the mark, then why make her go through the process of obtaining it. Also why would her aunt tell everyone her mother was missing? The brunette growled in frustration.

"Your mother is on a trip, but she is also being held captive." The older Valkyrie said with wide eyes, her mouth forming an 'O' shaped before shrugging again.

The young teen inhaled for patience, rubbing her temples before looking up at her aunt again.

"How painful will the spell be to an immortal or non-immortal?" Regina asked, knowing there was always a catch to powerful magic.

Nix was quiet for a moment, mercury eyes swirling as she stared into space as if sifting through all of the visions and various outcomes. Finally the older immortal blinked and looked down at Regina as if she didn't remember who she was.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Nix asked with a secret smile. "You also smell nice." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"The spell Nix!" Regina snapped testily, causing her aunt to purse her lips in displeasure.

"Valkyries always have a choice in falling for their mates, you can thank Wodén for that. All you will feel is a slight pinch, as if a needle has poked you." She stated calmly.

Regina hesitated, as if scared to ask her next question. "And for Emma?" the brunette said softly.

Nix blinked down at her for a moment, lost. "What about Emma?" she in confusion.

"Will she be hurt Nix." Regina hissed through her teeth, tired of her aunt's games.

The room was quiet for a moment as they both gazed at each other. "Why do you care?" Nix asked.

"I don't care." Regina barked grouchily.

"Then have the mark removed and Emma will no longer be a problem." The older Valkyrie said with a small smile, amusement shining in her eyes.

"Fine." The young brunette threw her hands up in surrender, turning and walking towards the stairs.

"I'm sure those Nymphs at school would love an unmarked demon." Nix shouted after her, laughter clear in her tone.

A bolt of lightning striking close to the mansion sounded throughout the empty coven along with a door slamming upstairs.

Bertil screeched overhead before flying down and landing on the older Valkyries shoulder.

"In all due time Bertil, she will learn the hard way." Nix mused, talking to the screeching pet.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Regina took a deep breath as she waited in front of Emma's locker. Her heart was beating out of control as she would get wordless stares and looks, some focused on her neck. She cursed under her breath as she grew nervous, their last parting was nothing if not hostile.

The brunette would be lying if she confessed anything about not missing the blonde. Her dream last night if anything was evidence that the mark wasn't the only thing Emma claimed that night.

Regina decided to miss school for two days until Wednesday. Two things happened or well…didn't happen which had her frowning. Emma did not contact her at all during the time she was away. Secondly her aunt Nix was suspiciously absent for those next two days until this morning. The young brunette's lips formed a thin line as she remember what was discussed.

 _Flashback._

 _"Have you informed Emma she will be 'Annuled' soon?" Nix asked when she walked into kitchen, making Regina shriek in surprise and ready both hands with purple flames._

 _"WHY do you always do that!?" The younger brunette shouted angrily, trying to calm her racing heart and prevent permanent trauma. Her aunt loved to infuriate people._

 _The older Valkyrie tilted her head in confusion and scratched the top of her head._

 _"And no, I haven't. But I have spoken with the House of witches." An odd look of confusion came over Regina's face. "They told me that you called them and requested the removal three weeks ago." The brunette's eyes narrowed._

 _"I brought pie?" Nix said with her lips pursed, as if trying to hold in laughter. Her eyes were shining in amusement once more._

 _"Fine, keep your secrets Nix. I am telling Emma today when I arrive at school. Hopefully things will go smoothly." Regina said with a sigh._

 _"It will, no trouble or fights to worry your pretty little head about. All's clear in the world of immortals." Nix stated as she made an 'O' with both of her hands and put them over her eyes._

 _The young brunette face scrunched up in confusion. "Nix what the hell are you doing?!" she growled, making her aunt pause as the older Valkyrie started to put a finger inside the 'O'._

 _"Do you even know what that means?" Regina squinted, exasperated with her aunt at the moment._

 _Nix looked up startled and then looked back down at her hands. "I thought this is how the young people held donuts." said in amusement._

 _Before Regina could make a comment, a crash sounded in the mansion, followed by a loud screech._

 _"Bertil, you are in 'Time Out' if I find out that isn't Cora's favorite vase but my own!" Nix yelled out, stalking towards the living room and leaving Regina alone and slightly confused again._

 _End Flashback._

Regina bit her lip as Emma's enticing scent started to hit her all at once. She realize the Vemon was currently right in front of her. They stared at each for a moment, the whispers in the background fading away.

The Vemon cleared her throat and nodded to her locker with a small smile. "I need my books."

Regina felt her face become heated as she stepped out of the way. "Right, sorry." The brunette mumbled.

It was silent between them as the rowdy high schoolers continued to have loud conversations all around them. Regina watched as Emma quietly retrieved her books, once she was finished the blonde turned to face the young Valkyrie.

"I need to talk you about the mark Emma, I think I have found a way to remove it." Regina said in low tones, watching the blonde stiffen to her words.

"I know." Emma murmured, looking around.

The blonde took Regina's hand and led her to an empty room while everyone else was rushing to class. Sparks of desire and need pooled inside the brunette's core. One touch from her Vemon and she was lost in a daze.

Once they were inside the classroom, Emma shut the door and locked it.

"Nix told me yesterday, I would be free of the mark and we both can go back to normal." The blonde gave her a small grin.

Regina mind started to race one more. "So … you don't want the mark anymore?" she asked quietly, managing to talk around the lump forming in her throat.

"I thought it would be best for both of us, the witches and Nix discussed with me the drawbacks of the spell, which I think I can handle-" Emma continued to explain, oblivious to the turmoil rising in the Valkyrie.

Regina couldn't understand why Emma was being so calm while she was in turmoil. Of course she wanted to get rid of the mark for her coven but, something about the acceptance in the blondes voice sent panic and hurt throughout her body.

"So we planned to have the removal done at the House of Witches on Friday." Regina caught the last part of what the blonde stated, snapping out of her daze.

Regina was speechless, somehow her aunt worked out everything for her and yet she couldn't understand why this knee buckling pain almost crippled her. Letting out a shaky breath the brunette nodded, clearing her throat.

"That is the plan, yes." Unable to speak above a whisper, Regina finally turned her gaze to the blonde, seeing nothing. No emotion or passion of whatever they experienced four days ago.

"Are you okay Regina?" The blonde reached out for her with a hand, confusion in her gaze.

Regina stumbled back a step, not wanting, the brunette just couldn't understand what was happening. "I-I'm fine." She breathed out.

"You sure? I could call Nix." Emma started off, concern in her voice and she moved closer.

Unable to control the emotions inside her, purple flames started to engulf her body as electricity charged the air. Regina could feel herself losing control, she hasn't felt this way since she was younger. She needed to focus, if she could just focus on her breathing-

A large sum of water splashed all over body, soaking her clothes. The brunette gasped loudly, ready to kill the blonde.

"What in the actual fuck?" Regina shrieked, water dripping everywhere as she started to shiver.

Sheepishly in front of her stood Emma, guiltily holding a bucket. "I thought it could help?" the blonde squeaked out, taking a step back and chuckling nervously.

 _'Don't kill her, don't kill her, don't blow her up into tiny pieces.'_ Regina chanted inside her head, eyes flashing to mercury and back again.

"I don't ever need your help." The brunette spat coldly.

Hurt flashed in Emma's eyes, nodding she sat the bucket on a desk and mumbled an apology, unlocking the door and walking out of the classroom without a backwards glance.

Regina wanted to pull her own hair out, her emotions were a wreck. She couldn't think straight throughout the day as Emma continued to avoid her and ignore her in class. The next few days were a blur to the young Valkyrie. The brunette did not think her heart could feel any heavier in her chest. She actually missed Emma, craved to be next to her constantly. It was an addiction that wouldn't stop clouding her thoughts. Emma seemed to be unaffected by everything.

Friday finally arrived and Regina decided to stay home. At the moment she was currently in her pjs, fluffy slippers and a white tank top with her long robe tied at the waist. Using a big spoon she continued to shovel Rocky Road ice-cream in her mouth while she sat perched on the island counter.

"So today is a big day." A voice whispered beside her ear, causing Regina to drop the whole container of ice-cream on the floor.

"Nix how many times!?" Regina shrieked angrily, so loudly that glass began to crack.

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Nix asked innocently.

The young brunette let out a growl of annoyance and hopped down from the counter.

"You are cleaning that up." Regina said in a huff, she bent down to pick up the carton and place it back on the counter, crossing her arms.

"Are you ready for the removal?" Nix asked once more with a raised eyebrow, ignoring Regina's statement.

The teen looked down towards the ground, feeling her heart speed up at the thought of seeing Emma once more.

"I don't know." She whispered.

Nix tilted her head as if she didn't hear Regina. "You don't know what exactly?"

The young Valkyrie sighed and looked at her aunt with a guarded expression. "I don't know if I want to get rid of the mark. Alright? Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" Regina tightened her arms around herself in a protective manner.

"I don't know what I want anymore." she whispered, turning away from her aunt once more to stare outside the window.

Nix the Ever Knowing hummed thoughtfully. "Why don't you just keep the mark?" she inquired.

Regina's head snapped up at her aunts words, giving her a look of confusion.

"My mother and the coven would banish me. I am pretty sure she would kill you as well for helping." The young brunette said, looking at her aunt as if she'd grown two heads.

"I think that Cora will….have a change of heart by the time she returns." A secret smile once again tugged at Nix's lips.

"Nix, what have you done with my mother?" Regina hissed.

"Go to her Regina." Nix said interrupting the young Valkyrie.

"What?" Regina's heart started to beat a little faster.

" **Go.** " Her aunt barked.

Startled, Regina took a step back away from Nix. Her aunt never raised her voice at anyone. Biting her bottom lip the teen went to get ready.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Emma sat in the chair, already feeling the numbing effects of the potion wearing off as she tapped her arm for a vein. This was her life now, the blonde felt like a shell of her former self. She didn't want to eat or drink. Moving throughout the day felt like a chore. Feeding from others wasn't an option since her fangs seemed to reject anything that wasn't her mate.

 _'Former mate.'_ The blonde said with an inward sigh.

Nix informed her the worst of the side effects. 'Unimaginable pain' didn't seem to cover what would happen to any immortal who removed a mating mark. Your bones would break and repair itself as your body tried to regenerate. Emma read that most who have even attempted the spell ever recovered. Vampires and Lycans alike tend to go insane from the loss.

Shaking her head from the dark thoughts, she continued to search for a vein. Making a grunt when she finally found one.

"You would think as pale as I have gotten this would get easier."Emma grumbled to herself.

Just before she could inset the IV in her arm the door sounded, causing the blonde to growl in frustration. She needed to feed and take another dose of the numbing potion before the spell occurred or else she was screwed.

Sighing, the blonde made her way downstairs and unlocked the door, opening it wide and finding Regina giving her a small smile.

"Hey I just wanted-" Emma slammed the door in Regina's face as she rushed upstairs, her heart was racing in her chest. The blonde could already feel the pain coming back as she fumbled with the potion and IV.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The Vemon cursed under her breath when she felt electricity charging the air inside her room, she turned around to face the brunette, hiding the IV behind her back.

Emma could feel the waves of fury coming from Regina as her own emotions started to slam inside of her. As if someone turned an on a switch, Emma felt hurt, arousal, desire, pain all at once, causing her knees to buckle.

Regina walked towards her with lips pressed in a thin line, grabbing Emma's arm and forcing it in front of them both.

"Open your hand." The brunette glanced up at Emma then focused as the blonde opened her palm.

Regina grabbed the bottle of potion and started to read. "A _**Numbing**_ Elixir?" the brunette shrieked. "Why Emma?!" she cried out.

"Because unlike you, I can't chose Regina." Emma roared back, shriek and the inhuman roar causing vases and mirrors to break, pictures began to fall off the wall. "Because unlike you, I can't ignore how I feel." The blonde said, quieting down.

There was silence throughout the room as both of them stared at each other. Their eyes showing more expressive emotions than either of them have displayed the entire week.

Regina made the first move, hesitating before finally cupping Emma's cheek. "I want the mark, I want you as my mate." She whispered.

A lone tear slid down Regina's cheek as she continued. "I know I don't deserve another chance, but I-"

Emma leaned down and kissed her soundlessly, the blonde could feel Regina's soft lips tremble against her own. The young Vemon slid her arms around the brunette, pulling her as close as possible as Regina let out a soft moan. Emma couldn't help herself as she continued to devour Regina's lips with her own, exploring the Valkyries mouth with her tongue and swallowing any sound her mate made.

After a while they broke the kiss, the Vemon could feel her heart beat rapidly as her demon instinct finally calmed. Regina's hands caressed Emma's horns gently, causing her to shudder. Relief and Euphoria swept throughout Emma's body at the brunette's confession.

"I'll take that as a yes." Regina whispered breathlessly against her lips, leaning back and looking at Emma.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Like if you Like. Please Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
